The Necklace
by CourtneyHowlett
Summary: When Isabella Swan was sold into marriage with wealthy Lord Cullen, she would have never dreamed of falling in love with her new stableboy just a month before she was to be married. Will love overpower all, or will it be tragically taken? (J&B, AU/AH, set in the late 1400s)
1. Stableboys and Wildflowers

**The Necklace**

 **Author's Note:** Some would say it would be a risky move to put quotes as my story summary, but I felt that it was the best way to describe my main characters' relationship. This story is set in the late 1400's in a universe/kingdom that I (somewhat) made up. I don't own Volterra or any of the characters since this is just a fanfiction. The ideas, however, are all mine. The dialect is mostly modern. I think it's extremely hard to write in Middle English and to read it is a different story. Therefore I'm writing them to speak like we would today. This will undoubtedly be a wild ride. Jacob is a _stableboy_ and Bella is the daughter of a _wealthy lord._ It's not going to be easy, but remember the promise I made for you all. I always write happy endings _somehow_. Their love will be beautiful. Please enjoy and leave a comment for me to read at the end :)

 **Summary:** "We could live in a little fishing village off the coast where no one would know our names or who we once were," he whispers to me softly, stroking the side of my face gently. "Titles wouldn't matter. All that would matter would be us, and our love. Just say the word and we'll go. I'll be yours forever and you'll be mine." (AU/AH, J/B, set in the late 1400s.)

 **Chapter One:** _Stableboys and Wildflowers_

A sunny day here is somewhat hard to come by. It's nearing the warming spring weather and the breezes are still borderline chilly. The wispy clouds in the sky roll through the open blue, tumbling past the shimmering sun. The winter is still lingering on the cusp of my town's edge. This place is best known for its rain, and grayish tinted skies.

I sit in my room and stare out through the tall window at the little rows of houses dotting the village around me. People bustle out on the streets, driving their horse-drawn wagons with their minds driven with work. I live in a place called Forks, a small village on the outskirts of the kingdom Volterra. I'm the only child of Charles and Reneé Swan, the wealthiest lord and lady in all of my village called Forks. My father was a good friend to King Aro, as he'd served as one a member of the kingsguard in his younger years.

My maid Celia touches a bit of powder to my jaw. I turn my head to give her more access and she smoothes the powder over my jaw. "He likes pale white, I hear." Celia whispers in my ear, a hint of humor in her home. She pats more powder onto my face. "Whatever he wants, we'll give him. That's a motto you should always follow, Isabella."

I grimace a little. Today I'm meeting with Lord Edward again. He's the son of the Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle Cullen is the only doctor living in Forks. When the king had been sick, he'd traveled up to Forks and was the only doctor out of many selected that could find the key to restoring the king's health. In return, King Aro pledged his protection and some of his wealth to Carlisle.

Everyone in town knows who the Swans and the Cullens are. They know our rank and friendship with the king, and they respect us greatly for it. To them, we are like the faux 'rulers' of Forks. The Swans and the Cullens are the wealthiest in Forks, the two reigning families of the north.

My father has pledged me to marry Carlisle's son Edward by the end of the month. This would be the second time I'd be meeting with him within two weeks. Father says that Edward has taken an interest in me and wouldn't object to calling me his wife.

However, he hasn't exactly asked me my opinion in this. To my father, it wouldn't matter.

A knock comes at the door and Celia and I both look to see if the door would open. It doesn't. "Lord Edward has come, milady." A servant's quiet voice comes from behind the other side of the door. Celia hurries throws some rose colored powder on my cheeks "just for good measure" before I'm able to stand.

"Oh, you look beautiful," she whispers to me. "I can tell he likes you already. You need to go out there and impress him some more. It will all pay off in the end." And she kisses my forehead, rubbing my arms with encouragement.

I stand from my seat, feeling rather uncomfortable in this tight kirtle and long silken dress. It's not like what I normally wear and the new dress makes me feel stiff and unhappy. I can barely breathe with the kirtle that was tied two sizes too tight.

"Come, come!" Celia whines, clapping her hands to get me to move faster. I put a hand to my hair, swept up in a crystal snood and make sure that everything stays in place before I descend down the staircase. Celia made sure to put in extra pins so that it wouldn't fall out on the ride there.

And with that, she pushes me out the door. I smooth down my gold dress and make my way hastily down the long spiral staircase that leads to the great heart of my house. I can hear Edward's deep voice talking with my father from there. My heart pounds in my chest.

My father says that this marriage could change everything. If Edward chooses me, I will have had set up the rest of my life. I would be adorned in precious silks and never have to worry about a scrap of money. I'd have a big house and servants to take care of my every need. In my father's eyes, it's the perfect decision for me...and for him.

And there he is, with his auburn hair, sea green eyes and tigerlily freckles. He is dressed in a white and red cotton doublet with red hose and a white shirt. He wears black leather boots and a black cape over his doublet on one shoulder. "Good day."

"Good day." I whisper it back ever so softly.

He gives me a pleased smile, flashing his pearly white teeth. "There she is," my father exclaims, clapping Edward on the back with a hearty laugh. I reach the bottom of the steps and present myself towards him. Then I bow my head and curtsey politely.

He nods his head at me. "You look simply stunning, Isabella." Edward compliments me with a smile on his face. He seems somewhat uncomfortable, but much less uncomfortable than I am. I don't think that I could feel more uncomfortable. "It's such a pleasure to be able to court you this afternoon."

My face turns red. Edward's a few years older than I am. I've seen sixteen summers, whereas he's seen twenty six. My seventeenth birthday is coming up soon and my father thinks that I'm much too old to stand unmarried still. My mother wanted to marry me off when I was younger even than now, for she was married young and lived her life in glorified sanctitude while bathing in rubies and sapphires.

"Go on," my father says. "There's a coach waiting outside for you both. Edward's going to take you into town while the sun's still shining. Damn Him if it rains before you're both home. This sunlight is a nice change."

Edward opens the front door of my house for me and nods his head towards the carriage. "My lady," he murmurs. I curtsey again before stepping out of the house and making my way down the pebblestone path to the horse-drawn carriage.

Edward shuts the door behind us and follows me out towards our ride. My heart is still pounding. I'm nervous. I'm scared that this day with him won't go as well as the last one did. Last time he took me out for a picnic in the meadow. We talked about practical things like the weather.

He sits in the seat across from me with his white shirt open about three buttons. He looks peaceful, his bright white smile flashing as he nods his head at the bystanders waving in greetings. His auburn hair whips in the wind as we go sailing down the path. I study him. He loves the attention, the feeling of feeling important to people considered lesser than we are.

It doesn't take us long to get to the middle of town. The carriage parks on the edge of the busy cobblestone street and Edward jumps out of the carriage, readjusting his pants and flashing more smiles at the peasant women on the streets. My, I think. He's a dazzler. He gives me his hand to make sure I don't fall face first onto the stone while stepping down from the coach. He doesn't know it yet, but I'm an unusually clumsy person. I'm planning to keep my clumsiness hidden for as long as possible.

He looks back at me with a small smile. "What to do first? Any preferences, my lady?" I chew my lip momentarily. I remember what Celia said to me. Always give him what he wants, never refuse him, give him what he likes all the time…

I clear my throat and shake my head. "No. Anything you would like to do, I would like to do as well."

Edward seems to like this answer, as he beams brightly at this statement. "Very well. What do you say you and I go to Nina's bakery for a pastry? And then we'll go tour some of the other shops and I'll buy you some gifts. How does that sound, milady?"

I nod my head and bite my lip. Never refuse him. "It sounds...lovely."

Edward clasps his hands together. "Perfect. To Nina's?"

I nod my head again. "To Nina's."

0o0o0o0o0o

Edward takes a bite of his cinnamon pastry and vanilla icing slides into the corner of his lips. He wipes it away with his thumb and then licks said thumb. I watch with surprise as he then proceeds to lick his pointer finger and middle finger. He pulls out his cloth handkerchief and wipes his sticky fingers upon it. I can't help but think he's rather sloppy for high ranking nobility. I make a displeased noise and he notices, raising his eyebrows as if to question the noise. I smile to assure him that it was nothing.

I finish up the rest of my chocolate pastry as we move onto the next set of gems. "You like the sapphires, Isabella? I think they'd look ravishing against your beautiful, pale skin." Edward comments with a large grin. He reaches out and runs his fingers against the back of my hand. I shrug my shoulders. The rubies caught my eye much more than the sapphires did but I wouldn't dare tell him that. After all, it's not about what I thought.

So instead I opt for a meagre, "Alright," and Edward picks out a ring with a large blue sapphire on top of a silver band.

The gem shop is on the corner, a few blocks away from Nina's. Edward had seen it and insisted we go inside. It is dark in here, lanterns hanging from the ceiling rafters and a fire by the paying counter. We stand by the few sparkling colored gems in the shop. Only people like us could afford to buy such a gem.

He slips the ring onto my ring finger to make sure it fits. Then he looks at the shop-owner. The portly gentleman comes over to us and inspects the ring. He looks at us and nods his head. "Alright. Ten gold pieces." Edward snorts and fishes into his pocket for the coins. Instead of ten, he throws the man twenty. The shop-owner's eyes widen as he takes the pouch of coins. "Take anything you like," he says and rushes away into the back with it.

Then Edward turns back to me and grins. "How about a promise ring 'til I buy a real one?" he asks.

My eyes widen now. I don't know what to say so I just feebly nod my head and let him take my hand in his. His lips touch the sapphire ring on my finger and he smiles again. Then he pats the back of my hand and lets it drop.

Now it's official. I know that Edward wants to marry me and I should have the rest of my life set up for me. But it feels like I know nothing about Edward Cullen and that there's something else to him that I might be missing.

0o0o0o0o

Edward drops me off at my home later in the day. I was becoming somewhat bored of him after a few hours of talking about money and sales and many more boring things. He'd taken me to dinner at a nice inn. We had chicken and roasted red potatoes with a side of fresh wine from their backyard vineyard. The sky was beginning to darken when we'd opted to leave.

He takes me hand and walks me up to my porch. "I hope you had as much of a nice time as I did," he whispers. I smile weakly. He's a nice man and I'm undoubtedly going to marry him, but it's going to take a little more than spending two days with him for me to enjoy his company.

Then he leans down to kiss me but I flinch away. I don't want him to kiss me right now. It feels too sudden, too rushed. He pulls back and looks puzzled. I begin to mentally freak out. I don't want him to think that I don't want him. I need him to marry me. Right? "I saw a wasp there," I lie quickly, my voice faltering. It's such a bad lie that I grimace.

"Oh." Edward responds. He seems wary, like he suspects that I lie to him. "Might I kiss you now?"

I inwardly groan but plaster a smile on my face anyways. "Why, of course." I turn my face to the side, hoping that he'd kiss my cheek, but instead he grabs ahold of my jaw and turns my face towards his, kissing my lips sloppily.

My eyes widen. It's my first kiss with a man. My friends from in town, Jezebel and Angeline, said that first kisses were the most magical things that a girl could possibly experience. However, I felt nothing when he kissed me. Maybe it's normal to feel nothing at first.

Edward leans down and kisses my forehead this time. "I will see you tomorrow, perhaps," he says.

I nod my head quickly, backing up against my door with my hands twisted behind my back and my fingers interlocked so tightly that it's almost uncomfortable. I place my hand on the doorknob and open the door. "Yes, yes, of course. Tomorrow."

I rush inside of the house and shut the door behind me. There's loud classical guitar music echoing through the house. Mother likes the servants to play her songs once and a while. The guitar music stops when she hears me and she comes rushing into the room. She looks at me expectantly.

I don't say anything. My mother becomes impatient, like she always does. "And?" she says, holding out her hands in front of her and showing her palms to me.

I look down at the floor and hold out my hand for her to see. Mother sees the ring on my finger and shrieks in delight. "It's just a promise ring," I mumble. I don't know why she's so thrilled, it doesn't mean anything yet. At least not to me.

"Just a promise ring?" Mother cries. "That's your ticket to a long and wealthy life, my dear. A life of money and parties and high rank."

I frown a little. "What about love, mother?"

She stops her chattering. "Why...love? You don't need love for a successful marriage. I didn't love your father when I married him but love came eventually. Love came even more when I had you, my precious daughter. And look at me, darling. I have my life very much together."

"Why wouldn't love matter? I could spend my whole life in precious silks, bathed in money and still not be happy." I reply, my face reddening. "I think if I were married that's the one thing I'd truly want-"

Mother shakes her head. "It doesn't matter what you want, my dear. It matters what Edward wants. And I know you'll give him that. Love should be the last thing you're worried about. It will come eventually."

With that, she dismisses me and goes back into the other room. A moment later the classical guitar music is spread about through the house again. I look around the empty room, clutching my skirts in my hand. This dress is much too uncomfortable. I make a quick dash towards the staircase and fly up the steps to my room.

Luckily for me Celia isn't there and I don't have to explain my day with Edward to her again. The last thing I need is someone telling me that I need to marry Edward. I already know that fact.

I tear off the dress and throw it into my wardrobe, opting for something much more comfortable. I want to go riding. It's the sole time when I feel comfortable and free. I kick off my fancy white boots for muddy brown riding boots. When I open my door in a casual blue frock, I run into Celia. "Isabella!" she gasps. She thought I would be glowing in my new dress instead of the rather short frock that reaches the bottom of my knees. She yells at me to put on something much more decent.

I ignore her and race down the steps.

0o0o0o0o

My heart stops in my chest and I draw in a quick breath as I walk back from the stables and hide behind a wall. Behind my horse there's a man. A naked man. My horse covers him fairly well, so only his torso is exposed to my wandering eyes.

I poke my head out from behind the wall cautiously to see what this man's doing. He douses his tan, muscled body with water, shaking the beads of water from his hair and face like a wet dog. He's got shoulder-length black hair tied back into a ponytail. None of the other stable boys look like this one does. If I remember correctly, James was the previous stable boy and he had hair as gold as the sun and skin as pale as snow.

This man is most certainly not James.

This man grabs a pair of brown trousers from the rack next to him and slips them on quietly. Suddenly, I hear my name called from the background. "Isabella Marie!" It's Celia and my mother. They hate when I go riding through the forest, especially after the sun has begun to slowly set. Mother claims that it's unladylike, my attire being downright disgraceful. And the forest, with the light bleeding out from the sun as it set, possesses a danger.

With a touch of adrenaline and the will to remain unseen by their searching eyes, I rush into the horse's stable, startling the new stable boy half to death. He cries out in shock at first but I slam his massively tall body against the wall and clamp a hand over his mouth. Just then, Celia goes running past the stable. I gasp and yank the stable boy down to the ground with me.

I can't be seen. I won't let Celia, or this new stable boy ruin my ride, which I so desperately need. "Be quiet!" I tell him with a hushed voice and widened eyes.

She peers into the stables but doesn't see us, just to my luck. She calls out to my mother that she doesn't see me in the stables and that she suspects that I'm in the west wing's library. And with that, Celia moves on back the way she came. Once I'm sure they're completely gone, I remove my hand from the stable boy's mouth. His youthful brown eyes widen and his eyebrow shoots on up on the right side.

When I realize how terribly improper this position is, with my chest squashed against his and my legs wrapped around his waist with trying to hide us both, I scramble away into the corner. "God above, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that," I apologize like a blubbering fool. I'm so embarrassed that I'm sure that I've already turned as red as a ripened tomato in the summertime. "I just...I just didn't want them to see me."

He shakes his head, wisps of black hair falling into his eyes. "No, it's alright," he replies softly in some sort of foreign accent that I know didn't originate from Forks. "You in some kind of trouble or something?" He says it in a tone of voice that leads me to believe he's worried about my well-being.

I laugh and shake my head. "Something like that." He grins back at me. I study his face. He looks young, just like me. Maybe about sixteen summers or just a few years more. I'm not very used to seeing males my age. All of my suitors are a good ten years older than me, some even older than that.

His eyes are dark just like his hair and his skin is unusually tanned. The people in Volterra don't get much sunlight here, and in return, the people here are pale. Like milk. Like me.

His cheekbones are rigid and tall, and the cleft in his chin is prominent. He's attractive, I decide. Very attractive. He doesn't look like someone from Volterra. He doesn't sound like someone from Volterra. And I'm instantly curious about this stable boy and his name and where he came from.

"Who are you?" I ask him in curiousness, tilting my head.

He puts a piece of hay into his mouth and begins to chew. He doesn't bother getting up at all. He seems quite comfortable with me on the ground. "Jacob Black. I'm the new stable boy here." He sticks out his hand in greeting and I stare at it. It's dirty. Mud cakes his skin and callouses grace his fingertips, cuts and bruises on his knuckles. I don't want to be rude. I tentatively slip my hand into his and he squeezes my hand tight.

"Ay," I whisper, pulling my hand back and wiping off the dirt from his hand onto my old frock. "And your home?"

"Andapor. Well, it used to be Andapor." Jacob replies, sighing. That explains the accent, I think to myself. Andapor is a land across the Blood Sea with sand and lots of sun and golden palaces galore. "I came to Volterra looking for work and a little change of scenery. Lucky for me, I found this village, Forks, and Lord Swan hired me yesterday to take care of the horses."

I look up at Poppy, who chews on a bit of hay, just like the stable boy. Just the sight of her makes me smile. "And you like horses, Jacob Black?" I question.

He shrugs his shoulders, the muscles jumping in his toned arms. "Sure I do," he replies. "I have to. Swan says I need to take good care of his daughter's horses or he'll have my head." He laughs at this. "Is it bad that I believe him?"

I break out into a smile. "Of course not. My father's very intimidating in some cases. Sometimes he turns so mad and red in the face that I think he might pop." I laugh at this, thinking he'll laugh with me. But his face is drained of all color and he spits the piece of hay that he was chewing on out of his mouth.

"I...I don't think I know your name." Jacob says shakily.

At first I'm surprised by the question but then I realize my state. I'm dressed in something a maid would wear, not something that a wealthy lord's daughter would wear. But it seems like he already knows the answer. "Isabella Swan," I say with a smile. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Black."

Jacob's eyes nearly fall out of his head at my exclamation. He jumps onto his feet quickly and bows to me. "My lady, my deepest apologies for my actions-"

I hold up my hand to stop him. "Don't," I say with a smile. "You did nothing wrong."

His face reddens and he looks down at his half-naked body. He gives a groan and rubs his forehead. Then he begins to frantically search around for his tunic, or something to cover his naked torso. He is still wet, droplets of water running through the ridges of his toned stomach. He is a beautiful man, indeed.

I cock my head. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I do not wish to offend my lady." Jacob mumbles under his breath, lowering his eyes to floor. This makes me frown. I hate that he feels that he must talk to me differently now that he realizes my class.

I spot the tunic laying on the floor by my feet and pick it up. "Naked skin will never offend me, Jacob. 'Tis none but natural." And I hand him his shirt and he takes it into his hands, gritting his teeth. Then I look at my horse, Poppy, standing in the corner of the stable. "She's a beautiful beast, isn't she?"

Jacob looks up at my brown horse and nods his head curtly. "She's strong and real healthy. I bet she's a good runner," he says. "Could take you places quick."

I smile and nod my head. "She's a very good runner. And you're right. She takes me places faster than the speed of the wind!" I open my arms to the embrace the gust of wind that floated into the stables. I grin and feel it on my skin.

He cocks his head. "You ride?"

I huff a little. "Of course I ride. Most would assume that a lord's wealthy daughter would stay inside all day and knit by the fire or read books or sew things. But it's not me. I prefer to be outdoors and with her." I pat Poppy's side.

He grins and nods his head. "I would have never expected that from someone like you," he admits.

I bite my lip and breathe out slowly through my nose. "Most people wouldn't." I reply, nodding my head slowly. Then I ponder the statement: I never would have expected that from someone like you. Someone like me?

I decide not to get too caught up in it. "And you?" I ask him quietly. "Do you ride?"

He fiddles his hands awkwardly and nods his head. "Yes, my lady."

I frown at these proper titles. "My lady? Just call me Isabella." I smooth the coarse hair on Poppy's back and lean my head against her neck. I can feel and hear her strong breath.

Jacob nods again, casting his eyes towards the ground. I frown again. Why does being a high ranking noblewoman have to be such a bad thing to the commoners? I'm not some monster that stomps on their whole entire class. "Yes, my lady," he says again. Then he corrects himself. "Isabella."

I cast a glance towards Poppy, who winnies in the corner of the stable. "Might you saddle her for me?" I ask. He doesn't respond verbally. He grabs the leather saddle as fast as he can and throws it gently over my horse, strapping her up tightly. Once he's done, he helps me up onto the horse. His hands touch me on my hips and run up against the sides of my upper torso.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel the tension between us at that very moment. Improper, unladylike feelings, but they were real.

I stare at him, my face reddening slightly. He seems just as embarrassed as I am. "I am sorry," he whispers. He looks like he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He looks away from me and back down to the ground where the hay is scattered against the cold, hardened mud.

I shake my head. "Do not be sorry. I thank you for your help in hiding me today, Jacob Black." I laugh and smile brightly at him. He stares at me like I've just sprouted a second head from my left shoulder. Then, slowly but surely, a smile appears on his features. It makes me feel a sense of accomplishment.

I gesture towards the smaller black horse in the corner. "Is that your horse there?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Ay."

"Do you ride well?" I question.

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'd like to think so."

I begin to contemplate something in my head. I lean against Poppy and smooth down the coarse hairs with my hand. I hadn't gone riding with someone since I was a very young girl. That was when cousin Christian came down from his home in Seronat ten summers ago.

I bite my lip and grip Poppy's reins again. "You should come riding with me, then." I nod my head. I don't think I would be making a bad decision for inviting him. A riding partner would do me some good.

He gives me a funny look. "Ride with you? I cannot. You are Lady of the House and I am a stable boy. I do not want to lose my job on the first day I get it." He winces at the harshness of his own words and shakes his head, casting his eyes back towards the ground once more.

I find myself frowning at this statement. "You will not be fired," I protest. He still looks very hesitant. Fine. If he thinks I'm such an authoritative figure, which I'm not, I'll use my power over him to force him to ride. "Saddle your horse, and ride with me. I won't ask again."

His eyes widen slightly and his mouth opens to protest. But as soon as its opened, it is closed. The faux authority in my tone tells him that he must obey without hesitation or objection. He does as I ask and saddles his horse. Once he's on his horse, I dig my heels into Poppy's belly and lead him out into the pasture. "Come on. Follow me this way."

He obliges and urges his horse out of the stables, following Poppy's tracks. "And again, you're sure this is alright?" he asks, sounding somewhat afraid. His eyes dart around the estate, trying to catch a glimpse of one of my father's men, or even my father himself.

I want to roll my eyes. If he is with me, he is safe. "First thing's first, Jacob Black," I say loudly. "If you're going to work here on my father's estate you have to know who to trust and who not to trust."

His black horse strides up alongside of mine, his hot breath curling away into the breeze. Jacob's beast is beautiful is well. He nods his head in understanding. "Alright. Who then?"

I give him a smile. "Me." I tell him triumphantly, tipping my chin up a little bit. "You must trust me."

He smirks. "I think that was made clear." I dig my heels into Poppy's belly and direct her off towards the open fields ahead of us. I look back to see him shocked, urging his horse on to try and catch up with me.

"Keep up!" I call, laughing. Poppy gallops forward into the oblivion of nature.

Soon he's right by my side on his horse, spurring the black steed onwards. Our horses are neck and neck. We race over the long hills, horse hooves thundering against the dirt and cool spring breezes whipping our hair and faces.

I make a right and Poppy goes tearing down a winding path, stamping the multi-colored wildflowers into the ground. Jacob follows with ambition in his eyes and pursuit on his mind.

In the distance I can see it. My meadow, my sacred place to unwind. Wildflowers litter the place like people would a busy street. Birds sing their unique, beautiful songs, signalling that our march into my tiny kingdom has brought their queen back to her landing.

I carefully bring Poppy to a slow trot. Jacob, who was once behind me, catches up with ease. He exhales loudly. "That horse can run."

I laugh. "I know." His black hair has fallen out of his ponytail and hangs freely by his shoulders, wind-blown and silky ebony.

He looks around at the beautiful meadow in awe. "This place…" He can't seem to finish his sentence. He squints into the dimming, golden sunlight, feeling the cool spring breeze on his face.

I slide off from Poppy's back and tie her reins to a nearby branch on a tree, letting her graze the sweet green grass there. "It's my not-so-secret hideout." I tell him. "I've been coming here since I first learned to ride."

He dismounts his horse and ties him by Poppy. He walks through the wildflowers with me, running his fingers along the soft petals as they touched his skin. "What do you do here?" he questions.

I shrug my shoulders. "Not much," I admit with a sheepish smile. "It...provides as an escape during one's busy life."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "You have a busy life?"

I sigh. "I am sixteen. I am at the age where they are rushing to marry me off to some older man."

Jacob's eyes widen. "Oh."

"It's very stressful," I reply matter-of-factly. "I do not like any of the suitors my father selects for me. They are old...and they are boring."

He walks with me, looking out towards the trees. "I couldn't imagine. I've never courted a woman."

This shocks me. "Never?"

He gives me a look. "I'm _a stable boy_."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Titles do not matter," I tell him. "Even the poorest of the poor fall in love and marry. What say you? Not even in Andapor?"

"No. Not even in Andapor."

I bite my lip and play at my dress with my fingers. "Men are always falling at my feet," I whisper to him.

He makes a noise and then looks down at the grass and flowers under our feet. "I'm sure they are."

My face burns right red. "I...I've been courted multiple times." I splutter, the words just falling from my mouth.

He nods his head and his lips twitch a little. "I bet you have."

Jacob lifts his eyes and stares at me with a certain sort of intensity that makes me squirm. The way he looks at me makes me feel uncomfortable. "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

He jumps at my tone. "No, it's just…"

I soften my tone, realizing that I sounded a bit harsh. "Just what?" I start to smile a little at his obvious discomfort. I hadn't meant for him to become squeamish, but now it was amusing.

"You are beautiful. Really...beautiful," he blurts.

Silence hits us both for a few moments. I tilt my head and stare at him blindly through the blazing, golden beams of sunlight. "Thank you, Jacob Black." I tell him. We continue to walk through the flowers. "Does your parched throat desire a drink to quench your thirst? There's a freshwater stream in the woods over there." I point towards the wood, which is slowly darkening by the minute.

His face is red and I can tell that he's uncomfortable. But I can also tell that he meant what he said. I like Jacob Black. I really do.

He nods his head and follows me through the flowers to the tall trees that mark the edge of the forest. He follows me in to the forest a little until we reach the cool stream bubbling over smooth rocks. I bend down and cup my hands to trap some water.

Jacob does the same. I can see our reflections in the water when I pull back. I nudge him to get his attention. "Look into the water at our reflections," I tell him. "Have you ever heard the story of Narcissus?"

"If I did, I can't say that I remember…" he mumbles quietly. A petal from a blossoming tree falls into the water, rippling our reflections.

I lick my lips. "Narcissus was a man who fell in love with his own reflection." I say to him, scrunching my nose up.

He gives me a funny look. "How is it possible for someone to fall in love with their own reflection?"

I gaze at myself through the water. "Narcissus was very vain." Wisps of my hair are falling out of my snood. I bend down and place my lips to the water, watching our reflections tremble from my touch.

I look back at him in amusement. But I'm surprised to see something different. He looks at me with deep interest and intrigue. And dare I say it? Strong attraction.

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. He shakes his head, casting his eyes away from me. He bends down and takes another drink from the stream.

"Shall we return?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything. He only gives a curt nod. He proceeds to follow me out of the forest and back into the meadow. The horses are fine. They continue to graze on the vegetation there.

I feel so free in my meadow. My secret little haven, my queendom. I dart forth into the flowers and leave him there at the forest's edge. I encourage him to come after me, to play with me.

But no. To him I must be like a ticking bomb. He must believe that if he should hold me the wrong way, our friendship, our trust could blow up in his face. He stands there and stares.

I'm _not_ a bomb.

Just a neglected doll, perhaps.

So I stop running and wait for him in the middle of the meadow, the wind blowing through my hair, swirling the sweet aromas of wildflowers through the air. I wonder why he doesn't come when I welcome him with such open-armed generosity. I stare at him, waiting for him to do something.

A few moments tick by.

Slowly, he begins moving towards me. He makes his way through tall daisies and orange tiger lilies and yellow daffodils. He stops in front of me and wraps his long, nimble fingers around a tall stem, plucking a particularly beautiful flower out from the ground. It's a pale violet, one of my most favorite colors.

He chews his lip. I watch him intently, my eyes sparkling with interest. He offers the flower to me hesitantly, twirling the stem in his fingertips.

I accept the flower. I'm surprised at first but then I see how his face turns red underneath the sunlight and how his hands twitch at his sides. "It's beautiful." I tell him, clutching the flower in my hand. "Thank you."

He swallows a lump in his throat and sheepishly nods his head. I tuck the flower into my hair and secure it behind my ear. I show off to him, making a funny face to encourage playfulness. He chuckles softly.

I stand up straight. I end up giggling like a little girl, something I'd not done in a very long time. My reactions to him were even surprising me.

I don't know what it is about Jacob Black that has me so intrigued...or the fact that the gift of a simple wildflower meant so much to me. But this moment would undoubtedly be one I'd remember for a long time.

0o0o0o0o

And this marks the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it, I really do. This is only a little parcel of what I have in store. Please **review**. They really do matter. Hopefully more very soon! :)

Courtney xx


	2. The Spy

**The Necklace**

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm soooo glad everyone is liking it. My review goal for the previous chapter was around 25-30 and it happened no problem. Woohoo! Also, to answer Blab Labels' question, Jacob's accent (from Andapor) is kind of like a Spanish/Italian accent. A cross between the two kinda. That's what it's like in my mind, at least. Read on, friends!

 **Chapter Two:** _The Spy_

I steer Poppy back towards the stables as Jacob finishes tying his horse back to his pen. "Here, I will take her," he croons in his deep bass, offering his hand out. I give him the reigns and let him unsaddle her and take care of her. He's very good at his job, I observe.

I lean against the wall of the stable and watch him as he does so. He seems so focused on the well-being of my horse. And pleasing me. I like that. I like it a lot. "Thank you," I tell him. "Thank you for everything today. I had fun...and I haven't had fun like that in quite a while."

This makes him break out into a smile. His teeth are straight and white like sea-pearls. "Neither have I, my lady," he tells me, his voice trembling a little.

I smile in pride and amusement, tipping up my chin as I walk towards him slowly. He looks down at the floor, blushing a bright red color as I make my way to stop before him. "So you trust me then?" I ask, touching the buttons on his dirty tunic with my index finger slowly.

He looks up at me and I make eye contact with him. His brown eyes are burning with something, although I can't quite put my finger on it. Lust? Love? Amusement? "Ay," he murmurs softly, his accented voice like honey in my ears. "I trust you."

My heart swells a little bit. I feel happy that I'd earned his trust; I refuse to let my father take his job. I walk away slowly and hang around the doors to the stables, my heart hammering against my chest. He turns towards me after, his eyes roaming my body. I can see a glint of lust in his eye, despite his attempts to hide it.

I look towards the manor off in the distance and sigh. The light is nearly almost gone, the sky becoming a darker blue. "I ought to go." I tell him quietly. He still stares like I am something he's never seen before. I want to laugh, but instead I clear my throat.

He blinks his eyes, looking towards the ground in embarrassment that I'd caught him looking at me. "Of course," he mumbles quietly.

"Don't look so sullen," I tell him with a short laugh. "I'll come back."

He looks at me in somewhat shock. "Will you?"

I nod my head. "My horse..." I whisper.

His face turns so red that I swear he's the same color as the ripe tomatoes grown in the garden. "I...I..." he splutters. "O-Of course." I grin because it's obvious to what he thought. I shake my head.

"I will come back to see you as well," I tell him. "I know that was what you were implying."

"No, my lady, I'd never..."

I laugh and shake my head. "There's no bother in hiding it," I tell him with a small smirk. "I'll return tomorrow for _you_ and not the horse. Alright?"

His mouth is in an 'O' shape and he looks completely shocked. He can do nothing but give a short nod.

And I walk away from the stables with a large grin on my face with the way I'd rendered him speechless once again. I am mentally preparing myself for what's to come once I step through the manor door. My mother hates it when I ride. She hates when I dress in these old frocks and rags because her wealthy, noble daughter looks like a poor peasant's daughter.

I go around the back of my house, hoping I'd have better luck sneaking in. I enter through the kitchen doors, dodging the cooks and servants who rush to clean before the night tolls upon the house. One cook is making a small pastry. My mother must have asked.

Have I really been gone that long?

I make a right out of the kitchens and sneak through the main hall to race up the stairs. That's when I hear my mother's voice and the obvious disappointment in it. "Isabella Marie Swan! I've been looking for you for the past hour." I step off the staircase, feeling rather defeated. "Look at you. You look like a damned peasant, for god's sake. What have I told you about riding?"

I frown. "It's the only time of day I actually enjoy," I say to myself. Luckily, she doesn't hear me.

She raises her arms over her head and makes a disgusted noise. "These rags are disgraceful. They don't even reach your feet!" I want to roll my eyes. "And this mud you've tracked through the house with those awful boots! If Edward saw you like this, he'd surely revoke his promise to marry you."

I begin to climb the stairs. She's still ranting down there but I can't say that I care. I reach my room and there, Celia follows me in. "Where have you been?" she asks me. "Your mother had a fit during your absence and took it out on me." She frowns and places her hands on her hips.

I sigh and begin to strip from my frock. Celia helps me unlace my boots and she looks at them with equal disgust. "Why do you insist on keeping these old things?" she asks me. "They're incredibly ratty."

"They are my riding shoes," I tell her, snatching the boots from her hands and storing them safely away in my wardrobe. "And you won't lay a foul hand on them or I'll have you personally fired."

Celia pales in the face. I'm joking with her, but I don't know if she knows that truth. She gets up from my bed and goes to my wardrobe, rummaging around in my dresses. She pulls out a white cotton nightgown and hands it to me to wear.

While I dress, Celia decides to make small talk. "So while you were down there did you see the new stable boy? Your father hired him this morning. He came 'round looking for work."

 _Oh I sure did_ , I think to myself. "Yes, but might I ask what happened to James?"

"Not quite sure," Celia admits. "I suppose your father just got tired of him."

"Ah," I say. It's not something I'm not familiar with. If I were not his daughter, I believe my father would have fired me a long time ago.

"I've not seen him yet," Celia murmurs. "But I've heard word round from the other girls in the house that he's quite something to look at." She laughs loudly and I throw her a smile over my shoulder as I slip the gown over my shoulder. "I believe Giulia's got the eye for him. He's not standing a chance against her. That girl has quite the knack for charming, I'd say."

I express my obvious discomfort with the conversation by clearing my throat loudly. Celia gives me a funny look. To avoid being questioned, I tell her to help me with my hair as I sit down in front of my vanity desk. "The _stable boy_ does not seem like the kind of man that would take many lovers."

Celia chuckles and shakes her head. "You'd be surprised by many men, then, my dear." She removes the pins that hold my snood against my head and lets my hair tumble down my back.

I shake my head. I can't exactly imagine Jacob waltzing into a brothel and spending the night with a lady there for five silver coins. I don't care what Celia says, but I spent some time with Jacob and he definitely doesn't-

"And you know how Giulia is," she laughs. "One bat of her eyelashes and she's got a man wrapped 'round her little finger. Pity she's only a maid. She's quite the beauty."

I narrow my eyes. Giulia and Jacob? I could never see it. Ridiculous. Absolutely, positively, preposterous. "Beautiful but a whore," I find myself whispering under my breath. Celia pinches my cheek and I yelp, batting her away. I didn't think she'd heard me.

"She does all your laundry," the older woman scolds. "Don't you go insulting her now."

"I could very well do my own laundry," I grumble, batting her hands away from my head.

Celia laughs and backs away in defeat. "Then you ought to get on it. You've got four loads."

I grumble some suggestive things under my breath. "I could, but I don't. And if Giulia is keen on keeping her job here at the manor, I'd suggest to her that _she_ get on those four loads of laundry."

Giulia might be swell at doing my laundry, but I'd take any reason to have father fire her. She's much too promiscuous for my liking and always pokes her nose in everybody else's business. Celia pats the top of my head. "Alright. Well the maids have filled the bath tub for you, but it's a little hot still. Hop in once the water's cooled a bit and clean that mud off of yourself. I'm going down to keep your mother company and make her some tea."

I nod and watch as she hustles towards the door in her plain brown and gold dress, her hair swept up into a plain yarn snood. She closes the door to my room, leaving me alone to my thoughts. Sighing, I stand and look towards my bathroom door, which is slightly ajar.

I enter the small bathing room, lit with little candles on shelves of the room. The maids have put rose petals in my bathwater again as a little added touch to the luxury. I shed myself of my clothes and place a tentative toe into the water. It doesn't burn; the temperature's just right for me.

I slip into the wooden tub the rest of the way. I let the water surround me, warming my chilled bones. I lay back, letting it run over my face and hair. From beneath the water, I open my eyes. It's dark except for the faint light of the candles above. I take a moment to dwell beneath the water before I emerge for a breath of fresh air.

My hair slicks back against my shoulders and I grab the little wooden bowl of homemade honeysuckle soap off of the small table beside the tub. I pour it over my body, watching it slide in sticky clumps over my stomach and arms. With the sponge, I rub the special soap into my skin.

I sit in the tub, rubbing the sponge softly over my shoulders, watching as thick puffs of foam slide down my back. I squeeze the sponge a little harder, wringing more soap from it. I sigh and roll my head back towards the ceiling. Tomorrow afternoon I'm spending the day with Edward.

 _Edward. Ugh._ He's rather dull. The only two things he has going for him are his money and prominence in society. He's not bad to look at, I might add. With his auburn hair and sea green eyes combined with his youth, he's like a god compared to some of the old, hobbling men I'd been introduced to.

I'm not too keen on bathing for too long. After I'm done washing myself, I dry myself with a towel and wrap a thin, transparent silk robe over my body to substitute as a coverup while I go to my room and change back into my nightgown.

A gust of chilly wind hits me as I step out of the warm, humid bathroom. I huff in discomfort, seeing that the window's been left wide open, the white curtains blowing in towards me with the wind. Outside it is dark, except for faint light below my balcony. Intrigued, I go towards the light in search of its source.

Down below the steep hill behind the back of my house, there are the stables. And there _he_ is. The intrigue urges me to step to the edge of my balcony and lean my elbows on the railing. I press my chin into my hands and let the cold air bite my skin.

The fire's coming from the stables. He's stirring up the flames in a pit of forest debris, poking at the spark with a long stick. I watch him with a sudden burning interest that appeared from nowhere. His tall, muscular body moves around the fire in the darkness. From what I can make out, he's wearing his hair back out of his face with a loose cotton tunic and brown trousers. He's barefoot.

Then he turns round and disappears into the barn. I frown for a moment, thinking he'd gone inside for good. But a few seconds later he emerges with a plate of food. A slab of raw meat and a piece of bread. He throws the meat onto a metal rod and hoists it over the fire. He cooks it.

I watch him.

I can almost hear the fire crackling from up here. He turns the rod, rotating the meat to cook it thoroughly. He props the rod against a log and it elevates the meat above the fire so that he's able to use his hands for a moment.

My eyes widen and I undoubtedly lean forwards on my balcony, trying to get a closer look. What's he doing? His arms go around his waist and he begins to peel off his white tunic, throwing it in a heap on the grass. And he stretches, the defined muscles on his torso rippling with each movement.

 _Lords, I've never seen someone so muscular in all my life._ My heart begins to beat quickly, as his hands run over his sore muscles. I can even faintly hear the moan he makes when he touches a tender place.

He bends back down and picks up the rod, now comfortable with the heat. He sits down on his log and cooks his meat until it's cooked to his satisfaction. And then he pulls it back from the fire and sets it on his plate, throwing the rod to the side. He picks it apart with his fingers and begins to eat it. _No fork? Poor soul_. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a dash of bright color come running down the hill. It's the friendly yellow stable dog, Zeus, coming down to beg for a scrap of food.

Zeus sits in front of Jacob, looking at him with those big, pleading eyes. I see him lean forward onto his knees and I hear the faint rumble of his voice. Jacob's talking to the dog. Then he leans back and seperates a good portion of meat and throws it to the dog. Zeus hungrily devours the meat and crawls over real low to Jacob, tail wagging, and sits next to him in contentment.

And he pats the dog's head.

I stand in shock, completely baffled. I've never seen someone feed an animal half of their food. Especially not servants and house workers...their meal portions are slim to begin with and most are greedy when it came to feedings. Some were even keen on stealing others' portions.

Yet Jacob treats this dog with such kindness that it surprises me. I suppose Zeus is a friend where he doesn't have one here. He's new; he doesn't talk to many people and he was nervous talking to me even when I forced him to. Jittery, squeamish, uncomfortable, but smiling. Happy to talk to me, but hesitant. I wonder why.

The fire's dwindling when he finishes his meat and bread. He stands up from where he sat on his log and wipes his hands together over the dying fire, scattering the crumbs into the darkness. He bends down and picks up his plate and ushers Zeus to follow him inside of the stable-house, the little cottage right next to the stables in the back of the yard.

I've been in the stable-house before. It's very small, with one room, one little bed, one window, one sink for washing and one chamber pot. A reasonable size for just one person. And perhaps even one dog.

I find myself smiling. I stand up from the window as he closes the door to the stable-house and locks it. "Goodnight, Jacob Black." That man-he's such an interesting soul. I want to get to know him, I want to become friends with him. And I want him to like me and want to be around me without being afraid of losing his job.

A gentle breeze blows through the trees and rustles the leaves together. The crickets are singing and the birds chirp nighttime songs softly. Down by the creek, the frogs croak in the dark as the fireflies glimmer overhead like little faeries in the darkness. The stars are out tonight and it's exceptionally beautiful with the way constellations connect to each other up above like one giant puzzle.

I step back inside of my room, closing the glass doors behind me and drawing my drapes shut. I'm ready to sleep.

Tomorrow maybe I'll visit Jacob in the morning before my date with Edward in the afternoon. Perhaps I'd bring him breakfast or just stop down to see Poppy, which gives me another valid excuse to go and visit the stables. I don't want mother becoming suspicious of me.

I slide into bed underneath my sheets and pull my covers up to my neck. It's another chilly night and even though I shut my window, I can still feel the harsh bite of the nighttime spring currents. It's getting warmer each day. I turn my head towards the candle flickering gently on my nightstand and with one gentle puff of breath, it is extinguished.

And the last thing on my mind that night was Jacob Black.

0o0o0o0o

Chapter three coming soon! Tell me what you thought of Jacob and Bella. I'm really enjoying writing these two together.

Courtney xx


	3. Adam and Eve

**The Necklace**

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I loved hearing from you all. You guys truly flatter me! :) Also, please pay attention to the chapter titles. They have significance!

 **Chapter Three:** _Adam and Eve_

I smooth down a wild curl on the side of my head and tuck it into the back of my snood. It's about seven o' clock in the morning. My mother always said I was an early riser-acted like I had to do something mighty important in the mornings, like a farmer's daughter. Then she'd wrinkle her nose at the thought of me being a lowly farmer's daughter. _Distasteful._

I open the door to my room and race down the long staircase that leads to the front door of my house. Edward is to come at noon and I still have some time before he comes. I'd picked out a lovely violet dress for my date, one that is sure to impress Lord Edward.

At the bottom of the steps I make a right towards the kitchen. I burst through the doors and bustle past the servants that hurry round the place trying to start the morning meal. I tap a small girl on the shoulder. "Lady Isabella," she says in shock, curtseying politely.

I don't bother to smile. "The stable boy's breakfast meal," I tell her, moving my hands in a quick motion. I need his meal before mother or father wakes and asks of my whereabouts.

She shakes her head feebly. "No one made it yet, my lady." The young girl says, bowing her head down slightly.

I huff in annoyance. "Well don't just stand there and stare at me, Mary. Make it." The girl nods her head quickly, cracking an egg into an old metal pot and throwing it over the fire. Then she adds a bit of meat, quickly stirring it with her wooden spoon.

Once the eggs and meat are cooked, she throws a slice of bread into the gloppy mess and then dumps it into a small wooden bowl. Then she hands it to me. "Servant breakfast," Mary tells me quietly. "One egg, a bit of ham and some bread."

I take the bowl and look at it in slight disappointment. That wasn't nearly enough to satisfy a man's appetite nor did it even look edible. I'm about to tell her to make Jacob a proper breakfast when I hear the main cook call out that Lady Swan is awake and demands her milk and small pastries.

 _I must hurry._

I take the bowl and rush out of the kitchen through the back door before anyone can see me and notify my mother of my presence. I walk the steep stone path down the high hill behind my house towards the stables. I can hear him doing something down there.

I reach the stables with ease, my hair blowing in several different directions around my face. My snood isn't doing much to prevent this. I appear in the entrance to the stables, seeing him directly inside pounding his hammer down on a piece of metal. A horseshoe.

He stops pounding on his horseshoe momentarily, looking at the shape to see if he liked what he saw. I walk into the stables, my heeled shoes clacking against the wood. This grabs his attention and he looks up at me. Then he scrambles to his feet, dropping his hammer by the horseshoe on the ground. "My lady," he greets me, nodding his head.

I smile weakly. "I believe I told you to call me Isabella." He turns red in the face and looks down at his feet again. I bite my lip, shuffling my feet. I don't know why I feel anxious. I put the bowl out in front of me. "I, uh...I wanted to come check on Poppy. But I stopped at the kitchen this morning and grabbed your breakfast meal for you."

He looks at the bowl in my hand and swallows the lump in his throat. "You did not have to do that."

"Well I did," I retort somewhat cockily. "Now take it and be thankful I was feeling kind enough to do so."

He takes the bowl from my hand and gives me a little half smile. "I thank you greatly, my lady."

I nod my head curtly. He sits down where he was resting before and lifts the bowl to his mouth, quickly devouring the meal. He sets the bowl down next to him and then he looks at me. I'm just awkwardly standing there, watching him eat. I clutch at my skirts and then turn around.

"Did you want something of me, Isabella?" he says just before I leave.

I turn halfway around and glance at him through my peripherals. "N-No. Just wanted to check on my horse."

"She's alright. A very wondrous creature," he remarks. I still don't turn around. I look towards the house and start to walk towards it. What am I doing down here? A stable boy and the lady of the house? Mother would describe it as simply despicable and turn her nose up. "Wait!" he calls out.

I stop in my tracks, still refusing to turn around.

"You...uh, you ought to keep me company." When I don't say anything at first, he inhales sharply and starts to blab out his apologies. His face turns bright red and shame washes over him. "I didn't mean to order you like that. You do not have to do anything you do not wish. I know, I understand, I am a mere peasant and I should not even be talking to you in the way that I am. A nonentity is what I am in your presence."

I turn around and he keeps on blurting things out. I kneel in front of him and he looks down at me with his big brown eyes widened in shock, his mumbling slowly fading out. I press my fingers to his lips to cease his chatter. His lips are soft and full and russet colored. He is unnaturally and exotically handsome, most unique in skin color and facial structure. I move my finger from his lips once he is silent and trace my thumb down the rigid edge of his jaw all the way to the small indent in his chin. "Shh," I whisper. "I would like to keep your company for a little."

His eyebrows shoot up and his mouth falls open a little. He looks down at me, curled up in his lap like a cat. I'm even surprised at how I'm acting; so brazen with him. No shame whatesoever, no discomfort. "Were not we here once before?" he asks me, quirking one brow.

I realize where we are. He's smacked up against the stable wall with me pressed up right against him. I laugh, and I laugh hard at that. It's just like the first time we met. "You are funny," I tell him and I move out of his lap to sit next to him on the bench. "That was very good."

He laughs too, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his tunic. "My lady, I-"

"'What have I told you?" I practically growl at him. "Tell me what I have asked of you, what name should grace your lips when speaking to me."

His face burns red and he lowers his head in apology. "Isabella," he says in shame.

And at that moment, I feel horrid for snapping at him. He doesn't know any better, after all. I stroke my fingertips down the side of his face and tilt his chin up towards mine. "Do not speak my name with shame or sadness or anger, ever..." I tell him softly. His eyes flicker up to mine, the dark brown orbs sparking with fire. "To me, you are not a nonentity. You are a friend, and therefore an equal. No other servant will ever hear those words fall from my lips but you. There is something about you that I just cannot put my finger on. You interest me."

I sit back on the seat next to me, splaying my palms out on my lap. A gentle breeze comes sweeping through the valley down where the stables are located and rustles my hair. My snood comes unattached with it and in annoyance, I snatch it from my head to try and reposition it.

I can spy him staring at me from the corner of my eye. My long, dark hair tumbles down my back in shining chocolate waves. I shoot him a look and he apologizes again, shaking his head in self-dissatisfaction. "Lord Cullen is certainly a lucky man," he whispers so quietly that I can barely hear him. "He is to your satisfaction?"

I pause, holding my snood in my hands. My hair falls into my face and I brush the strands behind my ear. "To my satisfaction?" I ask. I'd never been asked what I'd wanted before. It was always worrying about Edward's liking of me. "I...I suppose."

He nods his head, his face reddening slightly. I smile at him and grasp the wood underneath me. He does not say anything after that.

"I must go back soon," I tell him. "Lord Cullen wishes to picnic in a meadows of rare, beautiful flowers. I have heard word going round about him asking for my hand, you know." I don't know why I tell him these things.

He gives a half grin. "And I expect you'll give it, no?"

"One cannot simply refuse the richest young lord his lovely prize." I reply, gazing out towards the pasture. The tall grasses sway in the wind, the leaves on the trees making a satisfying rustling sound as they brush against one another.

I gather all my hair into my snood and pin it tightly to my head. He watches me do this in silence. I wish he'd say something to me. Question my love for Edward, if there be any love at all. Tell me I was beautiful like he had in the meadow and make my stomach churn like butter with those eyes of his.

"I ought to leave now," I tell him.

"Yes," he says, standing up and brushing himself off. "Shall I walk you to the house?"

I'm about to say yes when I stop myself and glance towards the floor, biting my lip. "My father is awake."

Jacob steps back two steps and nods his head, showing me his hands. "Foolish suggestion," he says. "Forgive me."

"No forgiveness is needed," I say. "I shall be back. And you shall walk me another time."

He gives a quick nod. "If you wish it so."

"I shall have it so," I retort with an easy smile. "Remember my words, Jacob Black. I am a lady who always gets what she wants."

He chuckles. "I believe it."

0o0o0o0o

He props himself up against the thick base of the tree, the great twisting roots plunging into the soft earth around us. He bites into a juicy red apple, the loud crunching noise echoing in my ears. His auburn hair blows back away from his face, his sea green eyes searching out into the world beyond.

He wears a white doublet with tight fitting black pants and black leather boots. One knee is drawn up towards his chest while the other is stretched out on the ground. He is exceptionally attractive, his pink lips dripping with apple juice. His tongue darts out and licks the nectar from his lips, chuckling softly.

"Do you ever look up at the sky and make out shapes in the clouds?" he asks. I lean back on my elbows in the grass, thinking that no, I hadn't looked up into the sky and made the clouds into tangible objects. "That one there looks like a tree."

I follow his finger and look up into the sky towards the tree-like cloud. "It's a peculiar cloud," I whisper.

"Lay back next to me," he says, situating himself out in the warm grass and laying back. Slowly, I make my way over to him and lay back in the grass. A warm breeze washes over us like the tide. "Tell me what you see up there."

 _I see clouds,_ I want to say, but I know he'd frown upon my sly answer. So I search the white puffs for some meaning, some shape. I can't see anything. "A cat," I lie, pointing to a random cloud.

He looks to where I point. "That doesn't look like a cat."

"It does to me," I reply. "Sometimes people see things differently than others."

"Mm," he replies, nodding his head. He points up at a few other clouds, saying they looked like a dragon. Others looked like farm animals, like pigs and cows and goats. Then he comes upon an oddly shaped cloud. "That one looks like a ring," he tells me.

I breathe in quickly, being caught off guard. "Does it?" I ask him.

I can see him smirking out of the corner of my eye. "It does. In fact, it looks like the ring I'm going to give you, my love." He grins wide, flashing his pearly white teeth. My face pales and I look over towards him, giving a timid smile back.

 _Yes, yes of course._

I sit up in the grass, tired of looking at clouds. He lifts the apple that he had been holding in his hand and places it back onto his lips, crunching into the fruit hungrily. He props himself back up against the tree. Then he offers out the apple. "Want a bite?"

I stare at the half-eaten fruit with distaste. "No thank you," I tell him very politely, blushing slightly under the heat of the spring sunlight.

He scoffs a little. "Oh come now, Lady Swan. When we get married, we shall be doing much worse things than sharing a little apple." He offers the apple again. "Go on, darling. Take a bite."

I'm not in a position to refuse him. Smiling weakly, I take the fruit from his hands and bite into the flesh of the ruby red apple. I'm not very big on sharing food. I've never really been. But everyone's always told me that his pleasure mattered most, so I would be willing to comply with all that he asked of me.

"It's very sweet," I tell him, swallowing the bite of apple and handing the rest back to him. "I have not had an apple in quite some time."

He smiles and bites off the rest of the fleshy bit of the fruit before tossing the core out into the meadow. It's well hidden by the tall grass and multitude of beautiful flowers. "My father claims that apples are one of the healthiest fruits for one's diet." Edward muses softly. "They're also important in the scripture." He looks up at the apple tree above him.

"To be forbidden or to not be," I reply with a little smirk. "God told Adam and Eve which tree they were allowed to pick from."

He leans his head back against the tree and sighs. "And that vile snake caught his Eve's attention and lured her away from what was good and right. That's how it all came crumbling down."

I clear my throat softly. He stands up from where he was sitting and stuffs one hand in his pocket and offers the other out towards me. "Let us walk," he tells me.

So we walk through the meadow, our heads down towards the grass. I don't know what to say so I don't say anything at all. I wait for him to say something, if he would say anything at all. I run my fingertips along the tall tips of the wild grass and flowers.

We've been out here in this meadow for about an hour. Usually he liked to keep me for a good two hours and bring me home to the manor so I could enjoy dinner with my family. But I must admit that today's date was most boring. We sat and talked more practical things.

We talked marriage and families and money, and now we were onto the weird topics-and that's how you know we'd become bored. When one would resort to cloudgazing (in place of stargazing) instead of laughing and having fun.

"Isabella," he murmurs. "Let me see your hand." I'm shocked by his request but I do so anyways. My hand is adorned with the sapphire ring that he'd given me in place of the promise ring. He smooths his fingers over my pale skin and twists the ring round on my finger. He smiles, satisfied. "I told you sapphires suit you."

My cheeks burn a little. I take my hand out of his and hold it to my chest, touching the ring shyly. "Ay, you did."

"Do you ever take it off?" he questions. The truth was that I never wore the promise ring around the house. I keep it hidden away in a little wooden box on my personal bureau inside the safety of my room. However, I remembered it today.

I decide on what he would want me to say. "I never take it off," I lie. "It's always on my person." Another lie. I do not feel guilty about lying to him about this for some odd reason. Instead I smile at him and resort to fondling my ring. "It's too beautiful."

Edward has a smug look of satisfaction on his face. "Yes, yes I know. A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl."

 _Try being flirty_.

I remember Celia would tell me to spice up our conversations with a little giggle, blushes and a few flirty choice words. She knew I was bored by the dull talks Edward and I shared. "Oh Edward," I say in a wispy tone of voice, giving a real big smile and batting my eyelashes. "You are too kind."

He seems surprised by my sudden change of behavior and to be frank, I am too. But he also seems to like it. "Expect much more from me," he tells me. "Trust in me in all you do."

"Will do." I smile.

0o0o0o0o

The carriage comes to a stop as we near Swan Manor. He stares at me from the other side of the carriage with a glint in his eye. The sun is beginning to set on our day, and I'm quite happy to see it so. Even though it's only midday, I'm tired of being proper for him. I want to dress down into my riding frock and admire nature.

I twirl the ring on my finger. It's become quite uncomfortable, the jewel rubbing against my skin. I smile timidly at him and he grins back at me. The sunlight filters through the window on the side of the carriage, hitting his face at just the right angle to bring out the natural green in his eyes. He's freckled like a tiger lily basking in the sun.

But that beauty fades as we pull under the shade of my landing. I shake my head. Edward climbs out of the carriage first, pulling out the step and offering a hand so that I could make a safe exit. "Thank you," I tell him politely.

"My pleasure," he replies and follows me inside. There, my mother and father are waiting for us. My mother looks like she's just been given a rare ruby necklace and my father looks greatly satisfied.

He greets my suitor at the door with a firm handshake. "Edward, my boy," he chuckles heartily. "How was my girl today?"

Edward looks down at me and flashes another smile. "Majestic as always," he croons in his smooth bass, smoothing a curl behind my ear. "Our talks were particularly deep today."

My father waves to something behind me. "Tie up the horses, boy," he says. I turn my head to see whom he speaks to. I'm met with Jacob Black's soft brown eyes.

"Pardon me, my lady," he whispers softly as he nudges past me, keeping minimal eye contact. My heart flutters in my chest when his hand touches my arm. I watch as he grabs the leather reins on the horses and gently tugs, urging the creatures down on back to the stables. I almost want to say something, to greet him and smile perhaps, but then I remember where I am and who I am with.

My head is snapped away from the stableboy when my mother grabs my chin. She inspects my face with a frown playing on her lips. "Looks like the sun scorched you today," she remarks quietly, commenting on my reddened cheeks. But I know that it wasn't the sun or the heat that caused this sudden rose color to appear on my cheeks.

I push past them all and begin to make my way to the sitting room. Edward catches my arm before I can disappear from his sight. "Wait," he says. "I shan't be staying longer this time, Isabella. My father would have me home at our manor earlier tonight."

My father goes to join my mother waiting at the staircase, leaving me (somewhat) alone with Edward at the doorway. I know what he is going to do without him even doing it. He cups my face in one cold hand and places his lips on the corner of mine. I stand as straight as a pin, careful not to move much.

He pulls away, again, satisfied with himself. He chuckles and exhales through his nose, tugging at the end of his doublet. "Goodbye," he tells me in a soft tone of voice. "I'll be seeing you."

I give a small curtsey and nod my head. "I do not doubt we shall be seeing each other," I laugh light-heartedly. He nods and exits the house. Once the door closes, the cooing begins.

My mother kisses my cheeks and hugs me tightly to her body. "Oh, it's like you are married already." Then she pulls back and places her hands on the sides of my face. "Mrs. Isabella Cullen; I can see them speaking about you for many years to come."

My father huffs a small laugh. "Your mother will go to rest knowing that you've married someone of high title to support you."

I laugh too, but it's humorless.

0o0o0o0o

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed.

Courtney xx


	4. Whores and Queens

The Necklace

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. This time 'round it's not a long one, but I have the next chapter already close to being finished. I wanted to post this one asap because the power's been going out in my neck of the woods and I don't want to withhold this one from you guys any longer. Do enjoy!

 **Chapter Four:** _Whores and Queens_

The wind whips in a downwards slant this afternoon, making it increasingly hard for me to keep my balance as I walk down the steep stone pathway behind my house to the stables. It had also rained this morning, which didn't help much at all. But nonetheless, I urge myself down the slope of the path until I level myself out on flat ground.

My hair whips around my face, blurring my line of sight. I can hear voices, the voices of two young people of opposite genders. I tuck my hair behind my ear and the clarity reveals Guilia sitting awfully close to my stableboy, batting her thick brown lashes at him. I narrow my eyes at this sight. She giggles and purses her lips, bringing her face dangerously close to Jacob's. He seems uncomfortable with her advances, turning his head before her lips touched his.

And in turning his head, his sweet chocolate eyes land on me, standing before the stable with my hands on my hips and a look of death in my eyes. He stands up from where he sits, startling Guilia. She too stands, but is not nearly as frightened as he seems to be.

I must have not realized just how menacing I looked, for the expression on their faces was priceless. Lady Swan, adorned in fine silks and rare gems round her neck, hands and on her ears, simply must have been a sight. Jacob is the first to speak.

"My lad-er, Isabella." He stumbles over his words in fear.

But I decide to ignore him and go straight for the girl. She looks smug, staring at Jacob with those lustful eyes. I want to slap the arrogance right off of her face. "You," I hiss at her, narrowing my eyes. "I am positive that attending to the horses has nothing to do with your position of the house as a _laundrywoman_."

She gives a sultry laugh, sweeping her light brown locks over her shoulder and swaying her hips. "I was merely visiting a friend," she says, like I should already know this. "You needn't worry yourself of our affairs." And then she has the audacity to turn to him and sway her hips even more, batting her lashes and licking her thin lips.

She lays a hand on Jacob's shoulder, giving a light squeeze. Oh, I just can't help myself. I'm fuming with anger at her blatant defiance and dismissal of someone of a higher title. Placing my hand on her pale shoulder, I spin her round and strike her as hard as I can, watching her with twisted pleasure as she yelps in pain and cradles her sore cheek. "I needn't worry myself in your affairs? That is grand, Guilia. If I catch you slacking off again down here, I'll fire you myself! And I do not care how much father likes you." I tell her with venom laced in my tone.

With a whimper, the promiscuous girl stumbles away with a handprint on her porcelain skin and her pride diminished. I turn back to Jacob, whose mouth hangs slack in shock. I narrow my eyes at him. I don't like being looked at like that, like some sort of disciplinary. "You look like you've seen someone get killed," I say. Immediately he turns his eyes away from mine. I sigh. "You ought to get that look off your face. It's not your fault."

I turn and wave him on back to the stables. "Isabella," he blurts in a shaky tone of voice. "She came down to talk and I was only being friendly. I never meant for any allegations-"

"Well do not speak to her again, Jacob," I tell him, glancing at him through my peripherals. "I trust that you will obey my wishes."

He nods his head, casting his dark eyes over my body. "Yes, of course."

Something inside of me urges me to touch him. My fingers curl around the loose, dirty fabric of his tunic and I pull him closer to me. I study his face with him inches from me, watching a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. He's much taller than me but I don't care. I press my thumb against the droplet and wipe it off of his cheek, a smudge of dirt coming with it. But I don't care. "Would you do anything for me?" I ask him.

Jacob studies me with his deep brown eyes, his black lashes fluttering. "Yes," he replies in a husky voice, leaning towards me with the way the wind beat upon his back. His full lips are parted slightly, slicked and shiny from the presence of his tongue.

I take his face into both of my hands now, pressing my nose against his. "Anything?" I whisper, my lips tingling. Some part of me wants to tease him and the other part wants to taste those trembling lips of his.

I can feel his hot breath against my neck when he answers. "Anything," comes the airy sigh.

I pull away from him and laugh quietly. He seems flabbergasted, standing there in complete shock. Him and his grand height of 6'2 and me, a mere shrimp of his size with 5'4. It almost seemed like I had put a spell on him with the way he continually blinks, trying to register his mind. His shoulder length black hair whips in his face and he slicks it back with his hand. I suppose he's waiting now, for me to tell him what I wanted.

I don't quite know what I want, nor my reason for coming down here in the first place.

I just hike up my skirts and trudge through the mud in front of the stables. It covers my boots but it doesn't matter-they are old anyways. He follows me in and shuts one of the stable doors behind us. He wipes his hands on an old rag before throwing it aside. I go and greet my Poppy, petting her soft nose and kissing her.

"You take good care of my girl," I remark with a smile. My horse is cleaner than he is.

Jacob goes to join me by the horse. He pats her back and smooths his rough hands down her mane. "That's what I do," he says with a small smile.

"For how much?" I ask him. I'd always been interested in how much my father paid the servants. He'd never disclosed it to me, saying it wasn't a woman's place to ask such a thing. He had also made the servants swear not to tell me.

He's hesitant about telling me, I can see it in his eyes. But I raise my eyebrows at him, as if saying, _you said you'd trust me._ "One gold piece per week," he says softly. I gasp a little. One gold piece? That's barely enough to keep yourself alive.

"And how do you get on with that?" I ask him. "Be honest."

He sighs through his nose, refusing to look at me. "Just fine." I can immediately tell by his face that he's being untruthful.

"Liar," I hiss. "I told you to be honest."

"I am!" he raises his voice a little. "I am going to work until I have enough to buy myself a ticket back to Andapor."

I take in a deep breath, casting my eyes down towards the floor. I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet, chewing my lip. "You are going to leave?"

He studies me carefully. "Yes," he murmurs. "Eventually."

I shake my head and fish around in my dress pocket for some extra coins. There I find ten gold pieces in a little sack. I take his hand and place the sack in his hands. "No, I cannot take this from you."

I look up at him, closing his long fingers over the sack. "You can and you will," I whisper. "Go to town and get yourself a nice hot meal and buy some new clothes. Anything you like, you'll be able to have. My treat."

I'm still holding his hands even after we've stopped talking for a little. He stares at me quietly. I nod my head again and he removes his hands from mine, holding the sack. He places the coins in his pocket. "I thank you for this act of kindness," he whispers softly. "I do not know why you treat me so well, Isabella."

"Because you are a friend," I tell him. "You are a good person, Jacob Black. I hate to see you struggling."

He doesn't even bother to protest because he too, knows that he is struggling with money. With the income of one gold piece a week, it will take him forever to earn his goal of getting back to Andapor. The meals aren't good and his clothes are old and ragged. I don't want to him to leave, but I know we will eventually part ways. But not for a long time, I am hoping.

"When do you plan to leave?" I ask him, looking down at my boots in the mud.

He sighs and smooths his hand over Poppy's neck. "I'm hoping by the end of the summer," he tells me. "But I'm not sure."

I play with the jewels around my neck. "And is there someone waiting for you back in Andapor?" I ask him timidly.

"No," he replies quietly. I can detect a hint of shame in his tone. "I have no one."

"No family?" I question in shock. I find it hard to believe that he has no one to call his own blood.

"None. I was made an orphan when my mother died in childbirth and my father was killed in a riding accident." Jacob replies. "I was the firstborn so I have no brothers or sisters. I have no family that I know about. No cousins."

I frown at his sad tale. "No lady?"

"I have never courted a woman," he murmurs, a slight red tinge blooming on his cheeks. Now I remember him telling me that. "None of the ladies in Andapor desire an orphan with nothing left to his name but a silver ring and a few gold coins."

I stare back at him through the curtain of my hair. "Well I would never say no one desires you." I tell him. "There's always someone, even if you think not. In fact, I know a lady here in Forks that desires you."

His eyes widen and his eyebrows rocket upwards with my inquisition. "Might I ask who?" he questions. I catch his hands twitching restlessly at his sides and smile in satisfaction.

"Well, I must say Guilia is quite taken with you." I tell him, turning round and hiking up my skirts so the mud and dirty water doesn't stain the hem of the expensive cloth. "But she's taken with everyone, if you catch."

It takes him a moment to fully understand, but then his eyes widen and he exhales in disapproval. "I understand."

I laugh and shake my head. "She lays in more sheets than she washes per week," I hiss to myself about the little harlot. He hears my little side comment and gives a chuckle, grinning at my humor. I feel oddly satisfied from making him laugh; it's nice to listen to. "But there's another, Jacob Black." I blurt.

"You jest," he says in disbelief, giving a small smile. "Who is she?"

My face turns bright red. "That is for me to know and you to find out." I say quickly, a little too quickly judging by the look of shock on his face. I can't stand to be scrutinized by his dark, brooding eyes any longer so I turn round and go back to Poppy. "Will you saddle her for me?"

He bends down and plucks my saddle from where it laid in the corner, elevated on a block of wood. "Of course." He throws the saddle over Poppy's back and tightens the straps for me. I watch him do this with pleasure, how his muscles rippled as he tightens and loosens certain straps, making sure everything is secure for me to ride. "C'mere," he tells me, offering his hands to step up on to hoist myself.

I hike up my skirts and he lifts me up high enough so that I can throw one leg over the side of my horse. Poppy whinnies underneath me, adjusting herself with my weight. He takes the reins and leads my horse out of the stables. He then hands me the reins carefully, squinting through the bright golden sunlight. "Thank you," I say and smile down at him.

He nods his head and looks down at his feet, sighing loudly before glancing back up at me. "Is...Isabella, you look beautiful today. Lord Edward is certainly a lucky man."

His words surprise me to say the least. Lord Edward is a lucky man to have me? I am beautiful to him? These compliments warm my heart immensely. I look down at him, clinging to the side of my horse. My fingers trace the side of his jaw, cupping his cheek in my hand. I smile down at him. He takes my hand in his own and places his full lips to the back of my hand.

I'm shocked by this action and he seems just as shocked with himself. "Forgive me," he immediately apologizes and I wish he wouldn't. I squeeze his hand and shake my head.

"No, I shall not forgive you." I say jokingly. "I shall never forgive you for kissing my hand."

He blushes again. I laugh to myself and dig my heels into my horse's belly, speeding on into the wilderness to my meadow.

Here comes the Queen.

0o0o0o0o

Short and sweet, but no worries. I have chapter five nearly finished up so that means more very soon! Leave a _review_ please and make my day :) **Up Next** : a thunderstorm, wet clothes clinging to wet bodies, and an angry father with merciless fists.

Courtney xx


	5. Path to the Storm

The Taming

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews.

 **Chapter Five:** _Path to the Storm_

I arrive home after my escapades in the meadow a little before dark. Celia stands on the balcony on the back of the house, waving her fist at me angrily. I suck my lip into my mouth and inwardly groan. I must have missed supper. I barely have time to acknowledge Jacob's presence when he appears before me to take my horse.

I stumble into the house through the kitchen doors, trying to pick up my pace to reach my room in time. My gown had been stained from the mud and my hair is in disarray. All my hopes of reaching my room to tidy myself are flushed down the drain when I reach the exit of the kitchen and see my mother standing there with a frown on her face. She's unmistakably disgusted with me.

"'Mother, I..." I begin but she cuts me off and grabs the shell of my ear, tugging me to the staircase.

"Wretched girl!" she hisses at me. "Look at you! Why, if Lord Edward were to see you in such a state, he'd surely go back on his promise to marry you. What have I told you about riding? It's unladylike and improper. And your dress, Isabella, simply horrid. Mud caked everywhere..."

My face turns red when I realize the audience of house servants standing around us. My father watches from the corner of the room, sipping his goblet of wine. He looks displeased with me but I am used to that by now. My mother turns and gives a vicious look to all of the onlookers and they all scatter into opposite directions, returning to their work.

She starts to push me up the stairs, telling me to 'get on and get dressed' in my nightwear. I bow my head and start up the stairs. "I don't want to see you down here again until you're presentable!"

I reach my room with ease, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I don't want Celia barging in on me and questioning me like a convict. The windows to my room are wide open and a chilly breeze floats in through the windows.

By the looks of the sky, I can tell that it is going to rain. A soft rumbling can be heard in the distance. I can smell it on the wind, floating along the gentle breeze. And as fast as I predict this storm, it comes, and it comes down hard upon our village.

Rain beats the side of the house and I'm pelted with crude drops of rain in the struggle to pull my windows shut. I'm soaking wet even after I've successfully latched the windows shut, and inevitably unsatisfied. But I'm rather used to it. With all of the rain we get in Forks, getting just a _little_ wet would be considered luck.

I quickly change into decent clothes and fix my hair into a plain, tight bun at the back of my head. Then I head out of my room and down the stairs for a late meal. When I arrive at the dining table, a hot meal awaits me...along with my mother.

She looks more accepting of my appearance with the way she gives a satisfied 'humph' and sits more comfortably in her chair. I curtsey towards her before sliding into my seat and retrieving my fork. I prod at the roasted quill and string beans with the prongs of my fork, feeling not as hungry with my mother's eyes burning into me. "If there's something you would like to say, then you ought to say it." I whisper.

She gives another 'humph' and moves around in her seat. "The way you acted this afternoon was not acceptable," she tells me. "Running around in that beautiful dress of yours and then soiling it with the mud from your ride! That gown cost your father a fortune just for you to ruin it! And God forbid Lord Edward were to see you like that. He'd surely-"

"Revoke his promise to marry me, I know," I say, feeling the urge to roll my eyes. "You've said it multiple times already."

"Yet you feel the need to make me repeat myself with these antics of yours," she says, flustered and angry. "You riding those horses like that...it's _unladylike_."

And so I sit there and I take all that she has to give until she's calmed down. I finish my quail and prod at the string beans there. Outside, I can hear the rain pelting the sides of the house and thunder rumbling. Lightning flashes outside and lights up the dark interior of the house for a few split seconds.

"Celia!" my mother calls. The handmaiden shows up quickly and curtseys to my mother and I. "Close the drapes." Celia does as she's told and draws the drapes over the window. My mother hates to see lightning outside. She says it makes her uneasy.

I stuff the rest of the beans into my mouth and hand the plate off to Celia once I'm finished with it. She takes it to the kitchen to be washed and leaves us alone. Another loud clap of thunder echoes through the house and my mother wails in fright, clutching a hand over her breast.

My father enters the room when he hears her and orders one of the servants to help her up out of the chair. "With all this goddamned storming, your mother's bound to keel over," he says to me. Another clap of thunder and lightning lights up the darkened house. I can hear my mother's frightened yelp from the other room and I try to muffle my laughter with my hand. My father sees me and gives a small smile. "Don't let your mother hear that."

I laugh again, clutching the wine colored robes around my layered cream-colored nightdress. Suddenly, a servant comes bursting into the room. He bows his head to us before speaking. "My lady, your horse has broken loose from the stables. She was spooked from the storm."

I stand up from my seat, cursing under my breath. "Sit," my father tells me. "I'll send the servants out."

"And what will they do? Chase her? That won't work, papa." I pace around the length of the room. "This has happened before. I'm the only one that can calm her and we have learned of that the hard way."

I don't bother waiting for him to give me a sign that it's okay to go after Poppy. I rush out of the house and down the front steps, following the stone path leading down the back of the hill. The rain pelts me from a diagonal angle and the slope of the path down the hill is extremely slippery from the rain. I can see Poppy outside, running around and neighing in terror. Jacob's there too, trying to coax her back into the stables with a carrot.

I run down the hill and onto flat ground. She comes storming past me, her hooves kicking up mud in the rain, which splatters onto my dress. She weaves around the trees in the yard, shaking her head violently and stomping on the ground. I run after her, calling her name. I clutch my skirts in my hand, my barefeet squishing into the soft, wet ground.

Suddenly I'm hit from the side and I lose my course of action. Jacob catches me before I can fall, mumbling apologies left and right. "It's okay," I tell him. "But we have to catch her before she runs into the forest."

He gives a silent nod and releases me, carrot in hand. I can see Poppy stalled around the edge of the yard, hiding behind a tree. There's been no thunder for the last couple seconds, so I'm hoping that I can get to her before she runs off again.

I run towards her, but stop when I'm about a foot away. Jacob's already there, patting her nose and murmuring soft words to her. He grabs a hold of her reins when she's calm enough and begins to lead her back towards the stables. I watch in awe as Poppy willingly follows.

That horse, being the stubborn mare she is, has never trusted another soul in her life except me. When she got spooked like this last summer from a similar rainstorm, James (the previous stableboy) had chased her around for an hour. I'd ended up having to come out to lure her back in because the horse just wouldn't go near James for the life of her.

But now here she is, walking calmly with Jacob through the rain like it's a sunny, fine day. I follow him back to the stables in a state of shock, rain pelting me and lightning illuminating the sky for a few split seconds. Jacob holds the doors open for me and I rush in just as another clap of thunder rattles the ground. I can see that Poppy's still weary of everything so I speak some soft words to her and lead her back to her stable where I tie her up and hand her the carrot Jacob was holding to try and distract her from the storm.

When I turn around, Jacob's latching the doors to the stables shut. We're both soaking wet and still in a state of shock. His white tunic clings to his body and a strange sort of feeling comes over me when I see the ripples in his torso as he moves toward me. I feel that strange feeling spread outwards from my stomach, mostly traveling south through my veins like hellfire.

Another loud rumble snaps me out of this strange trance. I blink and shake my head. "What happened?" I ask him.

Jacob moves around to the back and reaches into Poppy's stable. He shows me the rope that had been ripped right in half. "I was trying to calm her, but that one rumble of thunder came and she bolted right out of here," Jacob explains. "I'm...I feel terrible that you had to come out here because of my inability to keep her tied up well enough."

I shake my head softly. "No, it's all right. It is quite clear that the rope simply snapped and she ran off. It is not your fault." _I had to do it alone last year,_ I think to myself. "You know, I've never met anybody who could calm Poppy during a storm like that. The only soul that's even come remotely close to her is...well, me."

He chuckles and slicks back his jet black hair with his hand. "Back in Andapor some folks called me 'the horse whisperer.' They said I had a way with the beasts."

I nod my head. "Well, there's no doubt about that."

He gives a half smile and peels off his sopping wet tunic, tossing it aside. He curses. His clothes are wet and wouldn't dry until the morning. He'd have to sleep naked to keep from catching a cold.

And yet again, I'm rendered speechless from the sight of his body. The way his muscles bulge in the dim firelight from the torches on the wall, how he groans when he touches a sore spot on his shoulder...

"What happened to getting yourself some new clothes?" I ask, stepping forwards.

He sighs and rubs his face. "I didn't really have the chance to."

"And why not?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"Your father had me working extra hours for him."

I narrow my eyes and breathe out through my nose. "What kinds of work?"

"Blacksmithing," he replies.

"Does he pay you for it?" I ask.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"A silver coin."

I groan and rub my temples, sitting down on the bench. "Listen, I'll run back inside and fetch you some of the servants clothes. They'll be warm and dry and-"

He holds up a hand to stop me. "No, I won't have you do that for me," he responds. "You don't owe me a thing. It's my own damn fault."

My face turns red. "It may be your fault but it's not your choice to whether you have warm clothes tonight. I'm not going to have you shiver through the dark hours with no clothes, no blanket."

"I have a blanket back in the stablehouse," he protests.

I shake my head. "That is not the point, Jacob Black."

He sighs and sits down next to me on the bench. My wet strands of chestnut hair hang around my face and droplets roll from my eyelashes. My clothes cling to my skin, giving me an uncomfortable feeling. And I make my way out of the stables and back to the house for dry clothes.

0o0o0o0o

My father follows me out of the house as I carry the dry clothes. He's fuming and his fists are clenched. He's mumbling cuss words and my spine is tingling. "He sent you out here again to get _dry_ clothes?" he hisses.

"No, father," I whisper. "I did it on my own free will. He insisted strongly against it."

"That fucking pig doesn't deserve dry clothes." My father races ahead of me and kicks open the stable doors, startling the poor boy half to death. Jacob backs up against the wall, his eyes wide like he's a rabbit about to get speared by an arrow. "'And look here. He's even half naked."

"Father, no!" I scream when he slams Jacob against the wall again. He lands a punch on him and I watch as Jacob's head whips to the side, a bruise newly forming. "Father, it wasn't his fault!" I hold up the snapped rope and show him.

My father punches him again and I scream in terror. I grab his arm to try and pry him off of Jacob but my father pushes me back and backhands me across the face. I can feel the hot blood forming on my lip. Jacob closes his eyes when my father raises his hand to hit him again but I won't be able to stand it if I see him get striked one more time.

I throw myself over Jacob's body, wrapping my arms around his neck and protecting him with my body. My heart hammers against my chest when my father's hand is stalled. "Get off, wretched girl." My father growls at me.

"Only if you'll stop beating him for something that wasn't his fault," I retort, clutching Jacob to me tighter. I'm half expecting to be striked myself but my father backs up and spits on the ground. I tear myself away from Jacob slowly, my hands shaking as they slide down his arm.

My father sees the cut on my lip and he makes a face. It's the face he makes when he regrets something. "We'll talk about this later," he says in a deep, husky voice, wiping the sweat from his forehead. And he barges out of the stables to again be bombarded by the rain.

I collapse against the wall, closing my eyes in exhaustion. My heart thuds in my chest and the nervous churning of my stomach doesn't stop. I haven't seen him that livid towards a servant in a very long time.

I can feel his hot breath kiss my skin when he speaks. "You are too kind to me," he says.

I turn red in the face. It's true. I'd never been this kind or concerned about one of the household servants before in my life. I'd never been unkind to them (with the exception of Guilia), but I'd never really acknowledged them. "Perhaps it's because I'm human and any decent being wouldn't stand to see someone shiver to death with wet clothes." I retort almost rudely.

He's silent for a few moments. The only sounds we can hear is the pelting of the rain down on the stables and Poppy quietly chomping on her carrot.

"I can't figure out what I did," he begins. I turn my head slightly so I can hear him better, but I don't look him in the eye. "To make you so kind to me. And I know you think it's just human respect to treat one's servants well but these marks say differently."

And he points to three long scars on his back. His previous master must have punished him for whatever wrongdoings he'd committed. I turn away, unable to look at the long, ugly gashes. It makes me upset to just think of him being intentionally hurt. "Never..." I whisper, my stomach churning.

"My old masters would have done more than thrown a few punches at me. But you defended me and threw yourself in harm's way because of this...this kindness you harbor." Jacob's eyes look large and glassy and I can see adoration laced into his features. However, a few tears leak out of my own eyes and a quiet sob falls from my lips.

His hand trembles when he reaches up to wipe my tears away. Then his thumb trails down my cheek and dabs at the blood dripping from my lip. And I reach my own hand up and touch his hot cheek with my hand. Blotches of blood come away on my fingers. And then he leans his forehead against mine.

"I don't deserve anything you do for me," he whispers.

And I look into his eyes, sniffling and wiping the tears from my eyes. "Change into something dry," I tell him softly, my voice distorted from my crying. "I have to go back."

He nods his head and sits back in the stables, running a hand through his wet black hair. He groans as he touches a sore spot on his face. I watch him from the doors of the stables.

"Don't worry," I whisper. "Everything is going to be all right."

He looks up at me, a black spot forming under his right eye. "I trust you."

I give a small smile before exiting back into the rain. And the only care in my mind while walking through the rain was Jacob and Jacob's safety. My father could be a monster if someone let him.

0o0o0o0o

Let me know how you liked it. (:

Next: A confrontation between Edward and Jacob.

Courtney xx


	6. Lions vs Dogs

The Necklace

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay; here is chapter six. Important message at the end of the chapter.

 **Chapter Six:** _Lions vs. Dogs_

When I walk into the stables next morning, Jacob looks pale and sullen. I sigh. "You still have your job," I tell him softly.

He bursts up from where he was sitting with a huge smile on his face. "But _how_?"

"I can persuade easily," I inform him with a little grin. "I think he might even like you now."

Jacob whoops in celebration and picks me up into his arms, spinning me around the stables. I laugh with joy, my hair whipping out behind me. When he puts me down, he lingers over me with an impish look on his face. That look quickly goes away when he realizes just what he did. "I'm sorry."

I groan and push him away. "You're always so quick to apologize," I scold him.

"I'm sorry."

"See? There you go again."

This time we both laugh and I look at him, my eyes roaming freely. I can see the black and blue mark under his eye and another on his cheekbone. I find myself frowning and Jacob raises his eyebrows when he sees this. "What's the matter?"

I point weakly. "I bet it hurts, doesn't it?" He doesn't speak at first. I place my hands on my cinched hips and lean forwards a little. "What say you?"

"It..." he sighs and shakes his head. "It...throbs a little. And you, what of your lip?"

"A minor injury," I say. "When I was five I was climbing a tree and I fell and broke my leg. I might have been young but I'll tell you right now that it was the worst pain I'd ever felt."

"I believe it," Jacob says. "When I was ten I broke a boy's arm in a fight. I pushed him and he fell on it the wrong way. He screamed and screamed and I couldn't help but feel a little sickened when I saw his arm all mishapen like that. But he got me back later. Broke a couple of my fingers by stomping on my hand."

"God above," I say in shock, my eyes widened. "Why were you fighting?"

His face reddens and he scratches the back of his head like he doesn't want to tell me. But he does anyways. "Because I'm poor and I'm an orphan," he tells me. "He said I was a no-good and he and his friends threw rocks whenever I'd walk 'round looking for work to do. So I punched him."

I chuckle and this seems to surprise him. "I don't object," I tell him. "I would have punched him too." Jacob doesn't laugh at this. It seems like his past haunts him and I can't help but feel interested. So I press a little. "What was your life like back in Andapor?"

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Like any other poor orphan's life," he tells me. "Nobody wishes for poverty and to have no family, but some things in life you just can't choose."

"Well..." I whisper softly, twiddling my fingers. "What did you do?"

"You want me to tell you everything, don't you?" he asks with a small smile playing on his face. I nod my head and chew my bottom lip. "All right. I will tell you. My parents died when I was young, I told you that. When the orphanage came for me, they took everything I had. People just came in and stole things. Before I was taken out of the house, I managed to grab some important things that were valuable to my family. My father's dagger and a ring that was passed down from my grandmother to my mother." He fishes a beautiful silver ring out of his pocket and shows me. "It's the only beautiful thing I have."

I reach out my hand tentatively. "'May I?" He nods his head and I take the ring into my hands, admiring the craftsmanship put into this piece of jewelry. I give it back to him. "It _is_ very beautiful."

He slips the ring back into his pocket and gives a small smile. "Well, I ran away from the Orphanage when I was six and from a young age, I would work for any kind of pay that would put food on my plate that night. I stacked fruit for vendors for a while but when I was eleven I became the local blacksmith's apprentice. He taught me everything he knew and I stayed there until I was fifteen. It wasn't until I decided to quit that I found my love for horses. I worked as a stableboy for two years. I got fired a couple times, a quit a couple of times. I've seen any type of master there is to see. But anyways, I saved enough money to buy a horse and one day I just rode him out of Andapor and didn't look back. There was nothing for me there."

I nod my head slowly. Being a blacksmith's apprentice explained the obvious bulk on him. No normal stableboy had that much muscle. "If there was nothing there for you in Andapor, why do you want to go back?" I ask.

I can tell he wasn't expecting me to ask that question. I can also tell that he wasn't expecting anyone to ask him that question. He lifts his hand and rubs his chin, calloused fingertips running over the faint black stubble there. "I...I dunno. It's been the place I'd called home since I was a child."

I sigh. "But Jacob, no one's forcing you to return to Andapor. Say, answer me this. Where is a place where you'd choose to live?"

He ponders the question for a moment. "Seattle. I've always thought of living there."

"Why?" I question.

"The sea," he says. "Seattle is right near the sea. I'd build a house there on the cliff's edge and look at the sunset as it bled into the water every night. And then I'd go down to the beach below and lay in the sand, looking up at the stars as the tide washed over my feet."

I lean against the wall, closing my eyes and imagining this sight. "Jacob, that sounds beautiful."

He grins and nods his head. "Yes. Perhaps I shall make it my mission to make a life for myself in Seattle one day."

"I'd very much like to come with you," I say laughing. It was meant to be taken as a joke, but he looks at me with such an intensity that I begin to quiver in my place.

"I'd take you, Isabella. I'd take you anywhere if that's what you wished." Jacob tells me, a note of pure seriousness in his tone. I lick my lips and look down towards the floor. He joins me against the wall and I can feel his fingertips slide against my arm. Slowly, his fingers interlock with mine and he squeezes my hand tightly. "I would do anything for you. All you would have to do is ask."

My heart pounds in my chest and vision goes blurry. The feel of his skin on my skin threatens to drive me mad. I slowly begin to slip my fingers out of his. My face turns a violent beet red and I place a hand to my cheek. "Jacob, I...Edward is going to ask for my hand." My voice comes in a breathy tone. He turns pale in the face and looks away from me instantly.

"You must forgive me," he says gravely, stepping away from me like I'd just acquired a sign that said _do not touch_. "I do not think sometimes."

I give a small smile. "No worries," I tell him. _I like it when you touch me..._

It's silent between us both for a few moments. Those very moments feel like hours ticking by, just standing there saying nothing. "'When?" he asks so quietly I can barely hear him.

I chew on my lip. "I...do not know. There are rumors that it will be soon. I will be engaged to him because I have no other choice but to say yes."

"It's not what you want?" he asks, turning to me with his big brown eyes widened and almost _desperate_ looking. "You don't want to marry him?"

"He's not my first choice," I murmur. "But women don't have the ability to choose. We take what we get...what our family gives us."

"Oh," is all he says. And he leans back against the wall again.

I press my lips together and squeeze the sides of my dress. "What about you?" I question. "Have you ever thought about marriage?"

"Sometimes," he admits. "One day I'll want a wife to spend my days with. But I have to love her. If I don't love her, I won't marry her."

I nod my head because I agree with everything he's saying. But I can't marry someone I love because of my high title. If I was caught running around with a peasant, I'd be shamed for the rest of my life. If I married a noble, my mother would disgrace me for not paying her back for all of the hard work. Edward's the only suitable match for me.

I have no choice.

I shift in my place. I'd been in the stables for at least twenty minutes and my father was probably wondering why a five minute task was taking so long to be completed. I'd told him that I was going to inform Jacob of the good news and he'd approved. I remember him telling me to hurry, because Edward was going to be stopping by soon.

He would be staying for dinner and I would have to be ready before he got to the house. "I ought to get back now," I tell Jacob softly. "I'll return later."

He nods his head. "Yes, you ought to. Goodbye, Isabella."

I shiver when my name rolls off of his lips. The way he pronounces my name with his foreign accent makes my head spin. "Goodbye, Jacob Black."

0o0o0o0o

I touch the blue jewels around my neck. Celia had chosen a dark, royal blue dress for me to wear this evening. My hair is swept up in a crystal snood and my cheeks are flushed with red powder, my lips glossed with a special paint concocted from berry juice. "Don't forget this," she whispers to me and slips the sapphire promise ring onto my finger.

I feel it on my skin and twirl it around my ring finger. Celia opens the door for me and nods out towards the hallway, her light brown hair falling into her eyes. I exhale softly and step out into the hallway and make my way down the long staircase. I can hear the soft 'clink' of wine goblets together and quiet, moderate laughter.

When I enter the room, all eyes are on me. Carlisle and Esme Cullen have come with Edward as well and sit at the end of the table, opposite to my mother and father. The seat that's been left for me is the one right next to Edward. He stares at me with a certain intensity that makes me skin crawl. I can't say I like this feeling he gives me.

I curtsey to Lord and Lady Cullen before sitting down. Edward's parents are beautiful people; Carlisle's stark blonde hair and rigid jaw structure make him look strong and intimidating but the softness in his green eyes make him seem very approachable. Esme looks like a goddess with her face perfectly symmetrical and her dark brown hair shining all the way down her back.

Edward stands from his seat and bows to me, whispering "my lady." I give him my hand he kisses the soft skin on the back of my hand, smiling with the delight at the sight of his promise ring on my finger. My heart hammers in my chest. "You look like a goddess," he tells me.

"Thank you, my lord." I tell him and take my seat next to him, my back as straight as a rod. My mother claps her hands and the servants rush into the room with the meal for tonight. Roasted pork and spiced quail eggs drizzled in a light, savory gravy.

I pick up my spoon and dip it into the gravy, snagging an egg with it. "Enjoying the meal?" he whispers to me and I jump, almost forgetting his presence so very close to me.

"Yes, it is very good." I reply.

"Good. It's a recipe from King Aro's castle that my father brought to your family's kitchens. I had them serve the dish tonight." Edward tells me pridefully. "I thought you would like it."

I nod my head and poke at the pork and spiced quail egg. "How very generous of you," I murmur with a smile. Edward grins back at me.

My mother and Esme begin to talk about Edward's sisters Alice and Rosalie and of their marriages to high ranked nobles in nearby kingdoms. I overhear that they are bathing in wealth and Rosalie is even ready to give birth to her second child. My mother's eyes brighten and she begins to talk on about how excited she will be to have Edward as a son-in-law.

My father and Carlisle talk royal politics and how King Aro is signing a peace treaty with neighboring kingdom Melvita to keep Volterra from war.

So it leaves Edward and I to ourselves and I can't say I don't feel the least bit awkward. He turns to me, sipping a bit of his wine. "I hear you like to ride," he tells me.

I'm shocked to hear that he knows of my secret pastime. "Er...yes, I do."

"Have you a horse of your own, then?" he inquires.

I nod my head. "Her name is Poppy."

"Like the flower," he smiles.

"Like the flower," I agree softly.

"I, too, have a horse," he tells me. "In fact, I have many. And when we marry, you may have all of the beautiful steeds you like. And we'll ride them together in the long meadows behind our house."

I swallow a lump in my throat. Marry? Already? He has not yet proposed to me, although he must assume I will say yes. And then I think that I must say yes, because surely father would disown me if I said otherwise.

I clear my throat and spoon out a piece of tender pork. I finish chewing before I speak. "I hear that you like to swordfight," I say, trying to make peaceful conversation. "You must be...quite brave."

"And very trained," he agrees with a light laugh. "It means that I can protect those I care about." He shows me the sword hanging at his belt, and I can see the Cullen family symbol, the lion, on the golden crafted handle. Our family symbol is the swan, like our last name. And then he puts his hand over mine and makes sure to touch the ring there. I shudder at his touch and I painfully swallow my quail egg. "Does my touch make you nervous?" he whispers.

Yes, I think, but every instinct screams at me to tell him the opposite. "No," I say.

"Good," he grins and leans in close to me to make sure that he is not heard by the others at the table. "Because when you are my wife, we will be doing much more than just touching hands."

The wine that I'd been drinking gets caught in my throat as I gasp loudly, my eyes bugging out of my head. I cough loudly, drawing everybody's attention to me. Edward sits back in his chair, placing a hand on my back until my coughing fit has ceased. I place a hand over my breast, trying to regain myself.

My mother narrows her eyes at me before returning to her chat with Lady Cullen. "My sincere apologies," I tell Edward.

"No worries," he grins. "Wine can be tough to drink sometimes."

I rub my temples and lean my elbow on the table. "Oh, Edward!" Lady Cullen cries out, flapping her hand towards him. "Tell Isabella about the ball."

He turns to me with a grin. "Ah, the ball."

 _The ball._ I inwardly groan.

"King Aro is holding his once a year ball in two days. This year's theme is masked. I would ask you to accompany me to this ball." Edward sits forwards in his chair, waiting excitedly for my answer.

I can feel my mother and father's eyes on me as they wait for a response. "Why, Edward," I say. "That would be lovely."

Edward grins and our mothers chortle with happiness at the end of the table while our fathers give each other an approving nod.

0o0o0o0o

We are out back by the stables, walking peacefully and making decent conversation. He tells me about King Aro's magnificent balls and parties that he goes to. And then he expresses his profound excitement at having me accompany him to this year's ball.

"You'll need a mask," he tells me. "You could be a bird, a tiger...or a vixen, perhaps. And you could even be characters from mythology. You could be Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, or Medusa, the gorgon with the snake-hair. Well, perhaps not Medusa."

We chuckle at this. "I understand," I tell him with a laugh. I can see Jacob come into view as we near the stables. He's pounding away with his mallot upon a horseshoe settled on a wooden block. I watch as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. The side of his overgrown tunic falls off one shoulder, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of his chest. His hair is tied back into a little ponytail to keep it out of his eyes while he works. "I think I might have an idea," I whisper to Edward.

"For a costume?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Tell me."

"No," I say. The look of shock on Edward's face causes me to back it up with a fake giggle. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Ah," Edward says with a grin. "I quite like surprises."

A foot away from the stables, and Jacob finally looks up. He sees the tall, auburn-haired man with the fancy clothes and instantly knows who he is. He stands up and wipes the sweat beads off of his forehead, bowing his head in greeting. "Lady Swan," he murmurs. And then he looks up and stares right into the eyes of Edward. "Lord... _Cullen_."

The look he gives Edward looks like he's challenging him. Edward, in turn, narrows his eyes and snarls his lip out of instinct. My heart pounds and I quickly step in front of Edward. "Jacob, will you saddle Poppy and a horse for Edward?"

He nods his head and grabs two saddles from the corner of the stables, throwing them over the horses' backs. "You call him by his name?" Edward asks me, leaning down towards me.

I give him a funny look. "Er...yes?"

He nods his head curtly. "Ah, I see."

"You see what?"

"You must do things differently around here," he says. "No matter."

I'm puzzled now. "You do not call your servants by name, Lord Edward?" He shakes his head. "What do you call them then?"

"Servant," he says. "Boy. Girl. 'Come here, girl. Boy, fetch me the wine.'"

I find that to be weird and inhumane, almost. They are not just objects, but human beings, with names. I will continue to call my servants by name. Jacob hands me the reins to my horse first. I smile sweetly at him and thank him. He nods his head and his lips quirk slightly, but it's not quite a smile. Edward notices the saddle on my horse.

"You ride astride?" He again sounds surprised.

"I find it much easier to stay in control of the beast astride rather than side-saddle." I explain to him. Jacob comes out with another horse for Edward. Edward takes the reins and walks away from Jacob without a single word of thanks in his direction. _He is more pompous then I thought_ , I think to myself.

Jacob grumbles something under his breath that only I catch. I'm grateful Edward wasn't paying attention. He holds the horse still and prepares to help me up onto my horse. But before he can do so, he finds Edward's hand on his chest, pushing him backwards. Jacob grits his teeth as Edward gently pushes him into the stable door. "Your help is no longer needed here," he tells Jacob with a note of poison in his tone.

Jacob looks over Edward's shoulder and into my eyes. I'm shocked at how the two men are acting. Jacob towers over Edward, as he has a few more inches in his favor. Jacob is eighteen and Edward is twenty six, yet Jacob looks like twenty six year old in this situation.

Jacob tears his eyes away from me and pulls away from Edward, heading back in the stables to go back to work on his horseshoes. Edward's hands slide against my torso as Jacob's once had when he'd helped me before. And I can easily say that I prefer Jacob's touch to Edward's. Edward's hands are cold whereas Jacob's were warm.

Edward gets onto his own horse and starts ahead of me. I throw Jacob a glance before riding off to meet with Edward. "I don't like your stableboy."

I sigh. "Forgive me, but you only just met him, my lord."

"No matter," he grumbles. "He seems defiant and I don't like him."

I lick my lips and shake my head. "He is new here," I tell him. "He came from Andapor, across the seas. Perhaps he does not know the customs."

Edward's face reddens with his aggitation. "Then _perhaps_ someone should teach him," he says. And then under his breath he mutters, "Andaporian dog."

I don't like how Edward speaks so maliciously of my stableboy. "Well, despite of what you may think of him, he's good at what he does and he's a fast learner," I tell him. "I will teach him...our ways when we return."

Edward glares out into the distance. "It sounds like you are defending him."

My hands shake while holding the reins. "No, my lord," I give a small laugh that's partly derived from my intense nerves. "He just doesn't know any better. He...he is like a child that just needs to be educated." It pains me to say the last part, but I must convince Edward that I am on his side. He still says nothing. "Let us ride and forget about this whole thing, shall we? You must tell me of your hunting adventures."

This sparks his interest. "Did my father tell you?"

"Yes," I say with a forced smile. "And I hear of your adventures all around Forks."

Edward looks pleased once more. "Did you hear of the great buck I caught last week?"

"Oh _yes_ ," I lie.

"When you are my wife, I will kill you a mountain cat and you will mount this treasure above our tall fireplace in the main hall for everyone to see when they visit us." Edward tells me, tipping his chin upwards a little.

There goes that marriage talk again. It makes me uncomfortable, but I know that there is nothing I could possibly do about it now. It is almost a guarantee that I will be marrying him. "Very well," I tell him. "Kill me a wondrous cat, then."

When I look behind me, I can see Jacob leaning against the stable door, his arms folded across his muscular chest. I can feel my face starting to redden as his deep brown eyes bore into me. Even from far away, I can feel the intensity of it. He turns his back then, and disappears back into the stables to resume his work on the horseshoes.

0o0o0o0o

This story will be going on temporary hiatus. I've recently gotten involved with some publishers and they would like to see some of my work. Also, The Necklace will be undergoing some heavy revisions. I hope you all can understand...but in the mean time I will post a new story for you all to read that I've been working on under the radar. I'll send out a **pilot** chapter of the new story within the week. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Courtney xx


	7. Narcissus and Echo

The Necklace

 **Author's Note:** The hiatus is mostly over; I will still be working on Secrets of the Wild, but I will try to post chapters as much as can here. I have a few done, and I'm revising on my free time. As far as updates go, I'm hoping they won't be too long. But with juggling two stories in-progress, I'll have to manage my time. I hope you enjoy and I'm truly sorry for the long wait! But I'm back, and hopefully here to stay.

 **Chapter Seven:** _Narcissus and Echo_

Edward had gone home happy after kissing me on the lips when I wasn't expecting it. He assumed I liked it by the way I paled in the face and touched my lips. _My second kiss_ was everything like the first; equally sloppy and I still felt nothing.

The light was fading from the sky and I hadn't spoken to Jacob since I'd left to ride out with Edward. I steer Poppy and Edward's horse, Oak, back to the stables after I'd bid them farewell out front. The sun sinks deeper and deeper into the sky, colors bleeding out from the sun like someone had stabbed it.

He sees me coming and gets up from his seat to help me with Oak and Poppy. He puts Oak in his stable and Poppy in hers before going back to work on his last set of horseshoes. The mallot comes down hard, the clank of metal on metal echoing in my ears. "Jacob," I call. He doesn't hear me over his pounding so I move around from next to him to in front of him. "Jacob!"

He stops pounding and looks up from where he sits. He sets his mallot aside and leans forward, putting his elbow on his knee. He gives me his full attention, licking his lips and wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. My heart flutters a little. _He's so attracti-_

I shake my head and remember my mission. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier," I tell him.

He looks back down at his feet and chews his lip. "Don't worry about it."

I shake my head and step forward towards him. "Edward had no right to treat you like that. You didn't do anything wrong."

He puts a hand up to stop me. "I said don't worry about it," he mumbles. "I'm used to it."

This breaks my heart a little. "But I don't want you to be used to it," I whisper. "I'd never treat you like that, you know that right? I am not like the others."

He looks up through the strands of black hair that fell free from his ponytail and gives a slow smile, chuckling. "You need not convince me of what I already know, Bella."

" _Bella_?" I'd only ever been called by my full name, Isabella. My mother hated shorter versions of my name, like Bella or Isa, and refused to let anyone call me by the name.

Jacob's face reddens again. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head and bite my lip softly. "No, I like it. Call me Bella."

"Alright." After all, it did have a nice ring to it.

I see the sun sinking further and further down into the sky. "Come watch the sunset with me," I insist. He seems surprised at first and a bit hesitant, but he gets up from his seat nonetheless and follows me outside.

At the end of the yard, there is a beautiful weeping willow tree. We sit under her shade and lean up against her bark. From the end of the yard we can see as the sun slowly sinks down into the ground, reds and oranges bursting from it as it goes.

And we watch it as it bleeds and bleeds its colors until there's nothing left of the sun and the moon begins to rise and the stars begin to twinkle in the fading blue sky. "That was beautiful," I whisper, turning my head towards his.

"Might have been as beautiful as you," he whispers huskily. "But I think not...for nothing could be as beautiful as you."

I blush as I realize just how very close we are. I can feel his muscles against the side of my body and his hot breath as he looked down upon me. My heart hammers and my lashes flutter. I press myself into him a little harder yet. "You flatter me, Jacob Black." I murmur. His brown eyes search mine for some kind of sign. And he finds it.

He crushes his mouth down onto mine, his hand wrapping around the back of my head to pull my body even closer to him. And I taste his full lips, and they taste like mulled wine. He pulls away quickly after that, leaning against the tree. He leaves me panting, my heart pounding, and my lips aching for his. "I'm sorry," he says.

I frown and furrow my eyebrows together. Then I shove him hard in the arm and he falls over a little. He looks at me in shock, his fingers slowly moving over my wrists to make sure I'm okay. "God," I cry in exasperation. "For once, can you _stop apologizing_?"

He looks at me dumbly, mouth moving but no words falling from his lips. I fist my hands into his tunic and pull him back to me. And he comes easily, his lips melting into mine and his tongue dipping into my mouth to taste me. I push my body against his and he wraps a secure arm around my waist as he leans into me. Then he drags his lips away from mine and kisses down my neck with his hot, open mouth. I moan when he kisses the side of my neck, cradling his head in my hands.

I don't know why we both stop, but we both collapse against the tree at the same time, out of breath and flustered. I look at him and I wait for it to come.

His lips are wet from our kiss and his hair is ruffled from my hands pulling at it. "I'm not going to apologize anymore," he says breathily. "I'm done apologizing."

I take a few deep breaths and give a breathy laugh, leaning my head back against the willow tree's bark. The third time's the charm apparently, because kissing Jacob was the best thing I'd ever done and I just want to keep on kissing him. I know I can't, though. If anyone saw us, he'd be fired and I'd be disgraced.

I lace my fingers through his this time. And I don't pull away. "You're to be married," he says grimly, thumbing the promise ring on my finger.

"I know." I whisper. "But please...let's not think about that right now. It's just me and you and the stars."

"I don't like him," Jacob says. "There's something off about him. He has a quick temper and if he ever hurt you, I'd..."

"He wouldn't hurt me," I laugh. "He's a gentleman."

"That's what they always claim to be," he mutters.

I shake my head and decide to change the subject. "Would you like to hear the rest of the story I mentioned before? The one about Narcissus?"

He nods. "I don't hear much mythology."

I smile and lean back against the bark, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "There once was a wood nymph named Echo and she fell in love with a young man named Narcissus. Narcissus was loved by many, but alas, he loved no one. He enjoyed the praise and the love and the envy that was given to him. But he felt that no one equalled his beauty and therefore, no one could have him."

"Narcissus was very vain," Jacob says, remembering my line from the forest.

"Yes," I laugh. "He was. Anyways, Echo's passion for Narcissus was equaled only by her passion for talking as she always had to have the last word in conversation. One day she enabled the escape of the goddess Juno's adulterous husband by engaging Juno in conversation. On finding out Echo's treachery Juno cursed Echo by removing her voice with the exception that she could only speak that which was spoken to her. So Echo often waited in the woods for her Narcissus to come, hoping for a chance to be noticed by him. One day he noticed her and requested that she join him. She could not speak, so she threw herself upon him. Narcissus became angry from Echo's advances and cast her off, saying that he would rather die than give himself to her. Echo fled the woods in grief and she died of heartbreak in the mountains. Her body became one with the mountain stone. All that remained was her voice which replied in kind when others spoke."

He looks at me and breathes out. "Tragic."

"There's more," I say. "Narcissus continued to entertain himself with the nymphs before scorning and rejecting them, breaking their hearts. The gods grew tired of watching him do this and they cursed him. The gods wanted Narcissus to know what it was like to love and never be loved in return. So they cursed him to fall in love with someone that wasn't real. One day whilst out enjoying the sunshine Narcissus came upon a pool of water. As he gazed into it he caught a glimpse of what he thought was a beautiful water spirit. He did not recognize his own reflection and was immediately enamored. Narcissus bent down his head to kiss his own reflection. As he did so the reflection mimicked his actions. Taking this as a sign of reciprocation of his love, Narcissus reached into the pool to draw the water spirit to him. The water displaced and the water spirit disappeared. He panicked. Where had his love gone? When the water became calm the water spirit returned and Narcissus asked, 'Why, beautiful being, do you shun me? Surely my face is not one to repel you. The nymphs love me, and you yourself look not indifferent upon me. When I stretch forth my arms you do the same; and you smile upon me and answer my beckonings with the like.' Again he reached out and again his love disappeared. Frightened to touch the water Narcissus lay still by the pool gazing in to the eyes of his vision."

Jacob snorts in laughter. "Who falls in love with their own reflection?"

I jab him in the side with my arm and crinkle my nose. "Narcissus," I tell him. "You shouldn't laugh. This story very well-known and loved." Jacob snickers at me and I end up laughing too, because his laughter is very contagious.

"Let me continue!" I say, smiling. "Narcissus cried in his frustration and Echo cried as well. He suffered by the pool of water, refusing to leave the water spirit's side. As he pined, he lost his beauty. The other nymphs begged him to leave the pool, but he would not. Echo also pleaded with them, but Narcissus wanted to stay there forever. He died in grief just like Echo had and in his place, grew a little flower."

"Tragic," he says again, before cracking up into laughter. "But absurd the same."

"You're horrid!" I yell at him, though amused and beat him lightly with my fists. "Grief from lost love is the worst feeling one could ever feel."

He pulls me to him and presses his lips to my forehead. "Then let's never feel grief from lost love," he groans softly, pulling my lips to his. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach at that very moment. He gently pushes my hair behind my ear.

I roll over next to him in the grass, gazing up at the brilliant night sky. My heart is still racing in my chest. "I have a request," I murmur.

"Request it, then," he says with a smile.

"There is a ball at King Aro's castle in two days time," I tell him. "It is a masked ball, and I want you to come. Come and meet me there, Jacob."

"I cannot," he tells me. "They do not allow stableboys into the castle for fancy parties like these."

"It is not a fancy party," I retort. "Anyone is allowed. And everyone is masked. For all King Aro could know, you could be an Andaporian prince in disguise."

He frowns. "And a costume? I do not have one."

I turn onto my side and prop my head up with my hand. "That money I gave you, if you didn't spend it-"

"I didn't," he says.

"Well use it to go to town and buy a costume. Many people will be attending the ball, so a multitude of costumes will be in the shops. Have a Narcissus costume designed for you, and I will be your Echo counterpart."

He lays flat on the ground with his muscular arms resting under his head. It's silent while he thinks, staring up at the sky.

" _Please_ ," I beg him.

"How would I get there? They would never let me go with you." He says.

"Your horse," I say. "But I'll be with Edward, so you'll have to seek me out at the ball. When I get my costume, I'll show you what I look like so you'll know what to look for. I'll sneak away from him so I can be with you." I lay back next to him, feeling thrilled.

"I'll see what I can do," Jacob murmurs, mulling over the idea. "But I can't promise you much."

"That's alright," I whisper. "Just the thought of you coming to the ball makes me happy."

He sits up and grins at me. "I would live to make you happy." I smile at him, feeling the heavy sapphire rings scrape against my neck. "I would live to make you smile too. You're so beautiful."

"Be my Narcissus," I murmur softly, gripping the cloth of his shirt.

"Only if you agree to be my Echo."

"I agree," I laugh. I don't think I've laughed this much in a very long time. "But instead of grieving and making each other miserable, we'll make each other happy. Promise me."

" _Always_ ," he agrees. "I promise."

0o0o0o0o

Very short, I know. I promise I won't make it a habit! The next chapter is fairly long, so it should make up for it. However, I absolutely love writing these two. When I think of romance, I think of them. I have a smaller audience on this story, as I've seen, but that's okay. I'm glad you're all enjoying it as much as I am! Up next: _To catch a nymph_. Jacob and Bella in a lake, lust, and masquerade planning. Review if you like :)

Courtney xx


	8. To Catch a Nymph

The Necklace

 **Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews last chapter! I'm happy to be back to this story. I really love it.

 **Chapter Eight:** _To Catch a Nymph_

"Do you like it?" My mother asks me, holding up the rose petal pink dress. "I had it made for you for the masked ball. You said you wanted to be Echo?"

I nod my head and take the beautiful dress into my hand. Crystals are embedded in the waist and white and gold lace cover the bottom of the skirt. It has no puffy sleeves, only a halter draped over the my mother shows me the floral mask and the headpiece made of baby's breath flower and pearls. "Yes, it's beautiful. It's just like I thought it would be."

My mother walks towards the door, her boots clacking against the hardwood floors. "Well, clad yourself in it and let me see how you look," she says and then nods towards the maidservants to help me dress in it.

They unlace the back of the dress I am wearing now and let it fall to the ground while others prepare the new dress. I raise my arms and let the servants shimmy it over my head. It fits like a glove, accenting all the right places. The skirt flows downwards and the bodice hugs my torso perfectly, pushing my breasts up and out. The servants come in then with the jewelry and place a beautiful pearl choker around my neck and pearl earrings. They let down my hair and place the flower headpiece upon my head.

And then the last touch, the mask. When I put it to my face, it makes it become real. "Beautiful!" I gasp, twirling around, watching the skirts fly around me gracefully. "I look just like Echo, the beautiful wood nymph."

They go to touch up some places, but I push their hands away and bound gracefully out into the hall. Mother is downstairs talking to father in his study. I fly down the staircase and present myself at the doorway of father's study. "Look at me," I tell them, spreading my arms out.

Mother and father turn around and marvel at the new dress mother had bought me. "It _is_ nice material," mother says with a smile, touching the dress. "Don't you think so, my lord husband?"

My father nods his head before stamping the family seal down onto a letter he'd been writing before I'd interrupted. I leave the doorway and head outside to fulfill my promise to show Jacob my costume. I race around the house to the back yard, flying down the hill. I avoid using the stone path because my barefeet lack shoes.

Jacob is working on blacksmithing today for my father, sharpening his swords on a special stone. It's a cool day; some might even call it chilly. The wind blows in his direction and my hair goes up into the air, caressing my neck and the sides of my face. He notices my presence then, a look of shock and awe on his face.

And I stand there for a few seconds. Those seconds seem like hours with the way he stares at me, like he's seen the holy ghost and doesn't want to be revived. "You look..." he begins, his voice soft and soothing. "You look like a faerie. I almost didn't recognize you. _No_...that's an understatement. I thought perhaps a goddess had come to visit me."

I smile, blushing under his intense gaze. "You flatter me, Jacob Black."

He sets his working tools aside and slowly stands from where he was sitting on his log. He comes to me, lips still sweetly parted, eyes full of wanting. His hand goes to my midsection, and I let him touch my stomach. He walks around me, swirling his hand from my stomach to the small of my back. And he stops when he's behind me, resting his chin down on my shoulder. "It is only because you deserve every endearing word that falls from my lips," he says deeply.

I shudder, leaning my head back against his chest. I let his lips touch the edge of my jaw, feeling his hot breath puff over my chest.

" _Jacob!"_

He darts away from me faster than I could have ever imagined, picking up my father's sword to make it seem like he'd been working this whole time. I look down at the ground, smoothing a wrinkle in my petal pink dress. When I look up, I see Guilia come around the corner. She notices me right away, smiling slyly.

"Jacob," she purrs. "Lord Swan requests his swords straight away."

Jacob's face pales slightly and he runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots. "Alright. Let me finish sharpening the last one and he can have them." She watches him with her cat-like hazel eyes as he bends over and runs the stone along the sword's blade. The baggy tunic that he wears does little to hide the spectacular sight of his rippling torso and sun-kissed skin.

I scowl at her as she crouches down to his level, watching him with a glint in her eye. "You're quite strong," she muses, biting her lip.

Jacob looks up at her and sees her in the way that she is. But as quickly as he looked up, he looks back down. He chuckles. "I suppose I have to be for this kind of job," he replies quietly.

Not fully satisfied with his answer, she pretends to drop something and leans down in a seductive pose, baring her breasts to him. By now, I can feel smoke pouring from my ears and alarms going off inside of my brain. "I wonder what else you must be strong for, Mr. Black."

Jacob's face goes red like a tomato. I growl under my breath. "Guilia!" I call. The sleek woman turns her head and looks at me with her evil hazel eyes. "Head back to the manor. I will accompany Jacob back with the swords in a moment." When she hesitates, I glare daggers at her.

 _If looks could kill._

Finally, she turns her back and starts towards the manor. I mumble furiously under my breath, shaking my head. Jacob notices this and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Why do you hate her so?" he asks me quietly, as if he does not already know the answer.

"She is too beautiful, to say the least." I tell him.

He gives me a funny look. "Oh Bella," he murmurs. "If you hate beauty, then you must surely hate yourself."

Fed up with everything, I push him gently in the arm. He chuckles. "You jest," I say in exasperation. I turn my back and start up the hill towards the manor. "Bring the swords and let us go."

Jacob slings two of the swords into his belt and carries the other in his hands, following me up the hill and to the manor. When we get to the manor, I enter through the door and wait for him to follow. He stands at the doorway, not knowing what to do with himself. I give him a look.

He fidgets in his place. "I have never been in the manor, my lady."

At first I am confused to why he is not calling me by my name, but then I realize all of the servants walking past and my mother lingering towards the end of the hall, talking to one of the chefs. "I am inviting you in, Jacob," I say with a small laugh. "Do not look so frightened. It does not become you."

He heaves a sigh before entering through the doorway, carrying the heavy iron swords. My father is making his way down the long spiral staircase when we close the door behind us. "My swords?" he asks.

"Yes, my lord." Jacob replies, bowing his head and showing the swords to my father. He inspects them and nods his head.

"Well done, lad." My father praises him with a nod, taking the swords from Jacob. He then turns to me. "Daughter," he breathes. "Your mother and I have prepared the carriages. We are spending the day in La Push and will be back before nightfall. Behave yourself."

"Always, papa." My father kisses me on the forehead before slinging his cloak over his shoulder and walking out the door towards the carriages waiting for him on the cobblestone driveway.

I throw a glance towards Jacob as my mother comes near the door. My mother kisses my cheek and pats my hair. "We'll return before nightfall," she tells me.

"Yes, I know," I tell her and give a smile. "I'll be waiting here. You two have fun in La Push."

And with that, my mother bustles out the door, patting her hair down with her hand to fight the force of the wind. I close the door behind her and take Jacob's hand, leading him up to my room. "What are we doing?" he asks me with curiosity.

I tug him into my room and shut the door behind us both. "We are going riding," I tell him. "And we're going to the meadow, and to explore the forest, and I'll even show you a lake that we might swim in."

He breathes out slowly. "Alright. But what are we doing in here?"

"I need to change, of course."

His eyes bug out of his head. "Bella, I..."

"Hush," I tell him. "Just turn around while I slip my frock on."

He does as I say, facing the wall behind him and pulling at his shirt with his fingers. He seems uncomfortable with my undressing with him in the same room. We both know that it is very improper to undress in the same room with a man that is not your husband, but for some reason I feel comfortable around him...as if he could be my husband, casually standing in the same room while I shimmied out of my gown.

The cold air immediately hits my skin, gooseflesh making me shiver. It thrills me to the core that I'm naked in the same room with him. _Oh_ , mother would surely die if she knew what I am doing! "No peeking, Jacob Black," I giggle, a bright red blush spreading on my cheeks.

"Oh, no, my lady. I would never!"

I suppress my laughter and slip on my old blue frock, smoothing down the wrinkles on the bodice. "Alright," I tell him. "You can look now." I go to the corner and pull out my muddy leather boots, the ones that Celia despises with all her might, and put them on.

0o0o0o0o

He looks at the lake and shivers. "I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Come again?"

"I said I don't know if we should be doing this. If anyone were to catch us, I'd be...whipped..." he trails off as I unlace the back of my dress and let it fall around my ankles. The slip of underdress that I wear covers me enough to keep me somewhat decent in his line of sight.

"Jacob Black," I murmur softly. "My mother and father have gone away to La Push for the whole day. The servants will not speak a word, or else they'd have their tongues cut straight from their mouths...and we are deep in the forest, with only the eyes of God to watch us."

I step into the water, wading deep into the lake, letting the water engulf me. He swallows thickly. "I am afraid."

I groan and roll my eyes. "I have told you countless times to trust me," I tell him. "I wish you'd join me. I wish you'd let down your guard and just have a little fun, perhaps. With me."

He casts his dark glance down towards the ground and slowly goes to untie the top of his tunic. I smile with glee as the tunic falls from his shoulders and lands on the ground, revealing his beautifully sculpted torso to my eyes. He wades into the water, swimming out towards me.

I open my arms to him and he comes to me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and holding my body tightly to his. And I lean my head on his shoulder, resting there peacefully. "Thank you," I whisper.

He presses his lips to the corner of my neck and hums softly. I can feel the vibration of his deep voice move through my skin and I laugh, pushing him away. Shooting him a challenging look, I dive out into the water and head towards the middle of the lake. Laughing, he follows in pursuit of me.

"Why do you venture so far away from me, fair maiden?" he asks me in a mock-dramatic voice, stretching his arms out for me.

"I am the beautiful water spirit of this lake," I reply in a wispy voice. "And you may never have me, _Narcissus_."

I disappear underneath the crystal waves, swimming towards the middle of the lake. He gives a laugh and ventures out to follow me. "The pain, I cannot take it!" he says, clutching at his heart. "Oh, why won't you love me?"

"I will never love you," I tell him with a smile. "For you will never be able to hold me in your arms."

He dives beneath the waves and disappears from my sight. I wait for him to emerge, but he doesn't. My heart starts to pound and I begin to peer into the water, searching for some kind of movement. I see nothing.

"Jacob?" I call, splashing around in the water, trying to see _something._ "Jacob, please." Suddenly, I'm swept off my feet and carried deeper into the water. I scream and struggle at first, but then I hear his laughter. I beat him with my fists, and scramble out of his arms. "You scared the life out of me!"

He stops laughing and looks down at me. "You were afraid for me?" he asks in seriousness.

"Of course I was," I hiss at him. "I thought you drowned at first. Never do that to me again."

He holds my hands in his own and pulls me closer, pressing his nose against mine. "Forgive me," he murmured. "I didn't mean to frighten you, my lady." I want to scold him for the title, but I can't help but remain silent. His hot breath puffs onto my neck. The warm breeze blows through the trees and kisses my wet skin. I part my lips, looking into his gentle brown eyes.

"It seems I've been caught," I whisper. He chuckles softly, his breath being expelled over my cheek. Then we're quiet. So quiet, in fact, that we can hear with ease, the chirping of birds, the trickle of the water from the lake, the beating of two hearts in unison.

"I want to kiss you," he tells me.

I reach up and stroke the sides of his face with the back of my hand. I nod my head slowly. "Kiss me then," I murmur. " _Narcissus_."

First, he places his lips against my forehead. I stand in the water and let him kiss me, let him kiss down my face and eventually reach my lips. He cups my face in his hands and tilts my face upwards and kisses my lips gently. "Do you forgive me, Echo? For breaking your heart?" he asks me gently, dragging his lips down my neck. He licks over my pulse and presses his hand down onto my waist.

" _Ay_. You're forgiven." The shift I wear slowly falls over my shoulders, exposing more of my breasts inch by inch. I'm too stunned to move or reject him. The way he touches me sends a fire through my veins and makes my skin prickle with gooseflesh. And then he dares to kiss the top of one of the soft mounds, cupping the other breast in his free hand. I tilt my head back, reveling in the feeling of his lips on my skin. My heart pounds in my chest and I arch my back into him. "Oh..." I whimper softly.

And the shift falls away into the water, settling around my hips. I can feel the wind bite at my naked, wet skin. I've never been completely bared to the eyes of a man before and I instantly cross my arms over my chest and cover my exposed nipples. "Don't hide from me," he tells me, his voice breathless. "You're beautiful. You're so beautiful."

A thrilling surge of adrenaline fills me, and I place my hands by my side, baring myself to him. His eyes darken and he bites his lip, debating with himself on whether to touch me or not.

" _Please_."

That was all the encouragement he needed.

He bends down and kisses my breast, flicking his tongue over my nipple. Zaps of pleasure shoot through my body and down my spine. I hold his head in my hands, threading my fingers through his wet locks of hair. He kisses through the valley of my breasts, his hands my waist softly.

And he kneels in the shallow water, inching the shift down further. He kisses the flat plane of my stomach and I laugh because it tickles, cradling his head in front of me. He looks up at me with a smile. "Bella Swan...I could fall in love with you over and over, every single day," he says. My eyes widen and a gasp falls from my lips. "I'd live my life to worship every inch of your body if you'd let me. I'd serve you, eternally."

I breathe out heavily, my hair tumbling over my shoulders. "I don't know about this," I murmur. I look over my shoulder and around the forest. What if one of the servants had followed us? Now I was the one beginning to feel paranoid.

"You always tell me to trust you," he whispers, bringing my attention back to him. "So why not trust _me_ for a change?"

I stare down at him in shock, pushing a wisp of hair out of his eyes. He does have a point. When I don't say anything, he lifts my shift and spreads my legs a little. My heart is pounding with anticipation as I see the glint in his eye. He throws me a wicked smile before dipping his head and touching his tongue to the apex of my thighs.

I gasp in shock, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping. I've never felt something so foreign, yet so _good_ in all my life.

0o0o0o0o

I ride next to him on my horse, still a little wet from our escapades in the lake. It's nearly suppertime, with the sun slowly sinking lower with each passing moment. I finally break the silence. "How did you learn to do that with your mouth?" I ask him. He looks over at the sound of my voice, his eyebrows raised. "Is that what the men do their wives back in Andapor?" I'd heard of the wild tales of harems in the land across the seas and their ways in the bedrooms, but I'd never heard of this.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose some might," he begins. "But I did it because I wanted to taste you there."

"Taste me?" I mumble, confused. "One would think it vile."

He chuckles softly. "No. You taste of the sweetest honey...and I could sup on you, and you alone, for the rest of my wretched life." He steers his horse around a tree. My face turns bright red when he looks over at me again. "Besides, you seemed to like it."

"I did." I reply, my face burning up under the sun. "But I never, ever imagined..." The words I had on my tongue had disappeared, and now I knew not of what to say. "Oh, I don't know."

"What's the matter," he muses. "Cat's got your tongue?"

I blush. "Something like that." Looking ahead, I can see the manor in the distance. The servants are out doing laundry in the creek that runs near the forest. The birds sing in the trees as the sun sinks lower into the sky, bleeding its colors into the clouds. I laugh, thinking of the time that Edward and I looked upon the clouds and decided what tangible thing they represented.

"Lord Swan," Jacob murmurs. "He should be home soon, no?"

"Soon, yes," I agree. "I must dry myself before they return. Oh, God forbid if mother were to see me like this. I can hear it already...' _how unladylike! You shame us!'_ " He chuckles at me. We near the stables, steering our horses past the oblivious servants.

We sneak into the stables quietly, and Jacob ties up the horses. I watch him in silence as he returns Poppy to her stall, replenishing her water and hay. He whips off the wet shirt that clings to his skin, and lays it down on a bench temporarily. He's about to remove his trousers, but he remembers that I am there.

My face reddens. He's seen my body, and God... _tasted_ my body, and I can't help but feel a slight urge to want to see him too. But I don't dare act on my thoughts. "Do...do you still have the money I gave you?"

He nods his head. "It's in the stable house under my mattress. I've hidden it."

"Good," I say, rubbing my hands together. "I want you to go into town later to buy your costume. The ball is tomorrow. Do not forget."

He gulps and nods his head. "I'd never. But Bella, if I may ask?" I nod and smile. "How will your father let me go to the markets and how am I to come back with a costume, unnoticed?"

Jacob had brought up a valid point. "I will tell papa that I sent you into town for a special errand-he won't question. Put the costume into the pocket on your horse's saddle to hide it that way. And tomorrow, when it comes time for me to leave, wait until every single one of my family members is gone. Then put on your costume and ride out to Aro's castle in anonymity. You must seek me out, Jacob, for I will not know what your costume looks like. I will be with Edward, but I will sneak away if I see you. Will you be able to locate me easily? I could set up a meeting place-"

"No," Jacob whispers with humorous tone. "All I will have to do is look into the crowd, and find the most beautiful woman. That will lead me to you."

My face burns bright, and I turn back towards the manor. In the distance. I can hear the rumble of familiar clouds. "I must go."

"Yes, you must."

"Until tomorrow." I say, bidding him farewell.

I'm about to take off towards the manor when he reaches out and grabs my hand before I am able to walk away, pulling me back to him. He kisses my lips tenderly. " _Tomorrow_."

Then Jacob lets me go, and I squeeze his hand. I do not want to leave. Spending time with him is what makes these dreary days seem brighter, happier. Another grumble of thunder, and I'm off. The rain begins to pour down from the sky when I make it halfway across the grass. The servants come running as well. I can hear Jacob laughing from his stables as I squeal; the rain and windchill is cold!

While running through the rain, I think of this ball that I had dreaded so, and how it would be the most exciting event in quite some time. My Narcissus is coming to seek me, and how thrilling it is to know that we are doing this in secret, behind everyone's backs. I find myself laughing as I run into the house, face flushed and lips still wet from his kiss. My heart pounds. He has me right where he wants me. How can I feel this way?

Oh, to catch a nymph.

0o0o0o0o

And there we are, chapter eight! I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave me a review if you like, tell me what you thought. Things you liked, didn't like. Things you want to happen. **Up Next:** _Lover For the Night (masquerade part one):_ Edward, Bella, and Jacob embark on the journey to their masquerade. Echo seeks to find Narcissus, and when she does, he becomes her lover for the night.


	9. Lover for the Night

**The Necklace**

 **Author's Note:** I love writing this story. It's been forever because I've been so busy. Trying to balance schoolwork with cheerleading is crazy. Apologies for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter Nine:** _Lover for the Night_

My family is frantic. Mother and father have been preparing for hours (well, mostly mother) and they've sent Celia to take care of me. Edward is set to arrive in a few minutes yet, and Celia is rushing to finish my hair. To be like the nymph, I've asked her to braid my hair around my head in the likes of an Athena braid, having nothing to touch my shoulders. She pins a couple of strands to my head, and then picks the fresh baby's breath and intertwines them with the braids.

She's painted my lips with a pink petal sort of color, and then tinged my cheeks with rouge. For my eyes she's used a thin charcoal pencil to outline them and then put a bit of pink powder on my lids. I know not from where she's gotten this beautiful makeup; but I heard that it was from a prosperous land across the sea. Mother always buys fancy foreign things.

Celia gives me the _okay_ to stand up and inspect myself in the mirror. Tiny crystals and pearls embedded into the waistline. The beautiful pink halter with the golden lacing is enough to take my breath away. Celia brings me the pearl necklace, earrings and bracelets and helps me to put them on.

I grab the mask, which is sitting on the edge of my bureau and put it up to my face as Celia fastens the mask to my head. I gasp. Now I've really come to life as Echo. I twirl around in my dress, admiring the way I look in the giant mirror before me.

Downstairs I can hear the indistant sound of men talking, and Celia rushes to the window. Indeed, it is Edward's carriage. He's come with his two sisters, and his parents. My face pales. I am meeting his sisters now, too. They, especially Rosalie, have a reputation for being very proud and stuck up.

"Oh, I must go," I say quickly, starting for the bedroom door.

"Wait!" Celia cries. "The ring, the ring! You mustn't forget the ring."

She's right. I turn round quickly and take the ring from her. I then slip on my golden sandals before traveling down the long staircase, thanking Celia for remembering the ring for me. I can see the doorway, and there is no one there. The light is on in the main hall and I can hear voices coming from that way. I breathe out and prepare myself to be presented to Edward and his sisters.

My fingers slip from the railing of the staircase before I trail down to the main hall. There I can see Edward's beautiful sisters, one with golden hair and the other with brown, standing next to Edward himself. I have to admit that Edward looked ravishing tonight, despite my personal indifference toward him. He wears a white and silver toga with sandals, his rusty red hair tousled back with his mask.

"Ah!" My father cries. "Here is my daughter."

Edward instantly steps forwards, taking my hand and kissing it. He smirks, seeing the sapphire ring in its 'proper place.' "You look like the goddess Aphrodite herself!" he remarks at my beauty, grinning. "Beauty in the purest form."

"You flatter me," I whisper. "But alas, I am not Aphrodite. I am Echo the wood nymph from the Grecian legends. Do you know it?"

Edward takes a step back and analyzes my costume. "No, I think not. But you look beautiful the same."

I curtsey to him, looking at him from under my lashes. "And you, my lord," I murmur. I can hear my parents conversing with Lord and Lady Cullen from behind Edward and I can feel the eyes of his sisters burning holes through me. "What are you, if I may ask?"

Edward pulls out his mask and puts it up to his face. The mask was rather frightening, with two separate faces on it. "I am Janus, my lady," he responds. "He is the roman god of beginnings and traditions. One face looks to the future, and the other to the past."

"How intriguing," I murmur.

"We must depart before it gets too late," Lady Cullen says, and everyone agrees. Mother and father have their own carriage, and I am to ride with Edward's sisters. It is improper for me to ride alone with Edward since we are unmarried. He claimed that he would ride along on his own steed to feel the thrill of the wind rushing against him. I had admitted, that I too, liked that feeling.

My coach was brought to the front of the house, and the sisters were helped inside first. I look to my mother and she nods her head expectantly, telling me to go on. Gulping, I allow the coachman to help me inside. I sit across from the women, nervously glancing at them.

I clear my throat. "Hello." I say, trying to be friendly. The pregnant blonde, Rosalie, gives a small 'humph' in response. The brunette, Alice, gives a tiny smile. "What are you dressed as tonight?"

Alice speaks up first. She seems much more approachable than Rosalie. "I am Artemis, the Grecian goddess of the moon." She is dressed in blue silks that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. Her mask is painted the same color blue as the dress with a crescent moon between the eyes and little stars framing it. Her hair is swept up in a diamond snood and she wore earrings shaped like crescents.

"It is a lovely costume," I say to her before turning to Rosalie. "And you?"

The woman seems annoyed by my question. "'Can you not tell?" Her dress is pink and she has a golden shawl to wrap around her shoulders. Her pregnant belly bulges through the fabric. She wears amethysts round her neck and on her ears and her mask is painted gold with pink detailing on it.

I decide to take a wild guess. "Er...Persephone?"

" _Aphrodite_." Rosalie seems completely and utterly annoyed now. "And you. You're a nymph, are you not?" I nod my head and she sneers at me. "It's unflattering and rather childish for you to be a nymph. You should have been a goddess, if anything. You have many people to impress tonight-this is going to be the event of your life, and you dress as nymph." She humphs again. "Foolish girl."

"At least she didn't choose to be an animal," says Alice in my defense. Rosalie doesn't seem to be listening. Then the brunette turns to me and mouths, "I _love_ your costume, Isabella."

"Thank you," I mouth back to her.

The rest of the ride is then endured in silence. I find myself looking out the window of the carriage, watching the stars riding in the sky, just a mere sparkle in comparison to the full brilliance of the moon. And I think about Jacob, and if he was riding on his horse at this very moment, on his way to meet me at the ball.

I bite my lip. My stomach fills with butterflies and instantly I'm just itching to arrive at Aro's castle.

0o0o0o0o

The ride to Aro's castle was long, and quiet. Edward's sisters weren't much for conversation, but I didn't really mind. I was too busy thinking about what I'd do with Jacob when I sought him at the ball. But finally, it was time. Aro's great stone castle is the sight of Volterra, lights strung up around the outside and glimmering so bright that it would surely make the heavens turn cheek in envy.

The sound of people swarming the castle like flies to honey, the merry tune of musicians playing their numbers inside and out of the castle, the smell of wondrous foods wafting through the night air. I poke my head out the carriage window, looking at all of the people dressed in their costumes. I saw a woman dressed as a dove, and another as Athena. The costumes ranged from Greek and Roman gods and goddesses to animals such as wolves, rabbits, and birds.

Our carriage rolls to a stop in front of the castle and Rosalie gets up quickly. She is the first one out of the carriage; I frown. It seems like she is wanting to escape from me. I sigh, but I decide not to let this bother me. This night would be a night of joy and fun. I cannot wait.

When I exit the carriage, Edward is there waiting for me. He has pulled down his Janus mask, and four sets of eyes are staring into mine. I smile nervously, taking his hand and letting him help down the last few steps. We are then swallowed by the crowds of people flocking into the castle like migrating birds. Edward stays close by my side, but I don't take too much notice of him. I am too utterly enchanted by this castle, these lights, all of the people...

But Gods. One thing I hadn't really thought of were the people. Last year, there were so many people that came to the ball. This year there seemed to be double the amount of last year, and my family was swallowed then too. _How am I ever going to find Jacob? How is he ever going to find me?_

"Come with me!" Edward says, taking my hand. "Here's a way through. Whatever you do, don't let go." And I follow him through the crowds, connected to him only through our fingertips. I can see Alice and Rosalie struggling along behind us as we cut a straight path through. Edward is becoming rather annoyed with the people before us. He gives a great shout, "Out of my way!" and forces his way through.

Very soon, we are able to enter the main hall of Aro's castle. Chandeliers the size of of the moon hang from the ceilings, sparkling and twinkling whilst lighting up the great darkness of the night. There is joyful music ringing in my ears, coming from the ballroom. I follow Edward to the ballroom, which is a massive room. It was designed by King Aro to fit the whole of Volterra inside, or so it seemed. People were dancing, laughing, drinking. Everyone had high spirits and they weren't likely to be lowered.

Edward finds our people quickly. His brother-in-laws, Lords Emmett and Jasper, are his best friends. Lord Emmett, Rosalie's husband, has hair that is brown and dark as night and a body build like a bear. Lord Jasper, unlike Lord Emmett, is blonde and tall and thin. I find the pairings to be quite peculiar. Lord Emmett is of like personality to Lady Alice, and Rosalie is quiet and arrogant-seeming, kind of like Jasper. Lord Jasper may not be arrogant, but he does not dare to say a word to me.

Emmett, on the other hand, takes the liberty to kiss my hand. "Ah, Lady Swan. We've heard much about you-and _ay_ , you are as beautiful as they say." Rosalie throws him a poisonous look, but the man doesn't back down.

"Thank you, my lord." I tell him, curtseying.

A new song starts to play, and Alice squeals in delight. "Come now, my love! Let us dance; this is my favorite song." Jasper still does not say a word. He allows himself to be dragged away by the crowds. Rosalie takes Emmett the other way, ordering her to get her some food.

"Jasper doesn't say too much," Edward tells me. "He's not shy...just doesn't have a lot to say."

I smile and nod my head. "Oh, I see."

More of Edward's people come to us, then. I'm introduced to men named Eleazar, Alistair, Peter, and Amun, a scholar from Andapor, just like Jacob. I must sit and play meet and greet with all of Edward's friends and his friends' wives. Edward then introduces to me to his lady cousins, Catelyn, Tanya and Irina Denali. The three women were not yet married despite their beauty. Pale white skin paired with blonde hair and blue eyes was quite a popular trait amongst the likings of men.

"Wine?" Tanya offers me a glass.

"Thank you," I murmur. I'd been feeling rather thirsty.

"I hope to dance with a man tonight," says Irina, the youngest. "Papa says we could find our husbands here, perhaps."

"What of Laurent, Irina? He's been chasing you for weeks." Catelyn responds. "If only I'd had a man like him chasing after me."

"Don't be a fool!" Tanya scolds her immediately. "Sir Garreth Mormont has been following you around like a sick puppy. You have a man, but you just don't want him."

"He's really rather poor," Catelyn murmurs. "Doesn't have much inheritance."

I tune out of the bickering sisters' conversation and scan the crowd. I want to find Jacob, but _God above_ , there are so many people! Where is my Narcissus? I'm brought quickly back to the conversation when one of the girls touches my arm.

"And you, Lady Isabella, what is your costume?" Tanya asks me. "I do not recognize it."

"I am Echo, the wood nymph." I respond to her, still searching the crowds for him.

"Ah, I know that story!" Irina exclaims. "It's a tragic tale."

They went on to tell me their costumes. Tanya was the earth goddess Gaia, Catelyn was goddess of the dawn Eos, and Irina was Iris, the goddess of rainbows. "Perhaps there will be a Cupid tonight," I tell them with a smile. "He'll shoot his arrows of love and find a woman her soul mate."

"Where is Cupid?" Irina giggles. "Tell him to shoot his arrow for me first!"

Another song starts up, and new dancers flock to the dance floor with their partners. "I love this song," Catelyn murmurs, biting her nail quietly. Just then, a young man comes up our group with another man. The taller one is incredibly handsome, with shaggy brown hair and soft brown eyes. He has a slight shadow of a beard on his chin and a radiant smile. The man next to him is shorter, but attractive the same. He is of olive skin tone, black hair and bright green eyes.

By the look on both Catelyn and Irina's faces, I can tell that the men are Sir Garreth Mormont and Laurent de Aguillon. I look to Tanya, who is quietly giggling to herself. Irina eagerly goes with the exotic Laurent, who seems more than eager to take her. Catelyn, however, does not seem won over by Sir Garreth's advances. _She is a fool,_ I think to myself. _He is handsome and kind and not so easily dissuaded._

"I beg you, Catelyn...join me for a dance. It may change your mind about me." Sir Garreth says with a mischevious grin.

"Most doubtful," Catelyn responds with an eye-roll. Then she gives a little smile. "But I shall give you the opportunity to try." He grins as she obliges him and walks out onto the dance floor.

I feel my empty wine glass weigh down as a servant comes 'round to refill it. "Oh," I say. I'm feeling for more wine, but it is there in my hand and the servant has already left. I sip it anyhow. I look over and watch as they begin the dance, Catelyn blushing and Garreth whispering sweet things to her.

Tanya leans in towards me. "There's a man over there," she murmurs. "He's been staring at you for the past ten minutes, I swear it."

I look to where she's pointing. Sure enough, there's a man there. My jaw drops almost instantly. A tall, muscular man leans upon one of the pillars, sipping a goblet of wine, just like me. His black hair is tied back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wears a deep purple and white costume with golden threading. His mask is white like the Narcissus flower, with purple and golden markings all over it. Soft brown eyes, and full russet lips that I know all too well...those friendly hands, that teasing smile... I can't help it when my face turns red with awe. I instantly down the rest of the wine, handing the empty glass to a passing servant.

"Oh, he's handsome." Tanya tells me. "Do you know him?"

"No," I lie, never taking my eyes from his.

"I love a foreign man, so exotic like that one is. He looks like is from Andapor, like Amun. Or perhaps from of the Seven Isles." The woman stares back at the man, batting her long eyelashes at him. "And what a man he is...muscles and height and by the looks of his costume, lots of money."

I chuckle to myself. The last part was far from true. Tanya doesn't hear me laugh.

"I would dance with him," Tanya murmurs. "If only he hadn't been ogling you. Oh, look! He's coming now."

I gasp and turn my head quickly. Jacob was making his way through the crowds, his eyes locked on mine. My heart pounded. Yes. This is what I'd wanted. All of the sudden I can feel a cold hand on my bare shoulder. My excitement is immediately drained out of me as I look up into the face of Janus. "Come and dance, Bella. The song is merry."

I watch as Jacob's face falls as Edward tugs me out onto the dance floor. He's reached the group, and has no other choice but to ask Tanya to dance. And she readily agrees, blushing and giggling like a little girl. The next song starts and he brings her to the dance floor, lining up a few down from Edward and I.

I can't help but feel a slight bit of jealousy as I see the way she looks into his eyes. I look forward, and see Edward smiling at me. I smiled weakly back at him and curtsey as the song starts.

The sounds of classical guitar, drums, and flutes fill the ballroom hall with joyful noise. Edward takes two steps towards me and we touch palms. Then he slides his fingers in between mine and twirls me around to the other side of him. We take two steps back, I curtsey, and we do it again. Palm to palm we dance and I cannot help but feel jealous as I look over through my peripheral vision to see Jacob with Tanya. She is laughing at him and he is touching her hands, smiling. I wish that he were the one to touch me but I know the Edward would never allow such a thing to occur.

Then the song picks up tempo and it is time for us to change partners. Jacob moves one man closer to me and I move one woman closer to him. I start to feel excited, hoping that the partner change will allow us to dance together, even if it may be for a short while. I dance with the man blankly. Jacob looks at me from around the woman he is dancing with, trying to make contact with me.

Another partner change and I find myself right next to him. "You came," I say softly.

"I promised I would." Jacob responds with a small smile.

The man that I am now dancing with whirls me around to the other corner. My heart jumps when the music tempo initiates another partner change. And now we're facing each other, and I'm staring into his sweet brown eyes. "How did you find me?" I ask him.

"I looked out into the crowds," he says. He steps forward three times and presses his palms to mine. "And I spotted the most beautiful woman." He curls his fingers through mine momentarily, bringing himself close to me, pressing his forehead to mine as he looks down at me.

And my heart pounds, because this sort of dance is frowned upon. Dancers always are at least a good distance apart-because that is what is proper. I step back in time with the music, my eyes sparkling. I don't want to step away from him. I want to be in his arms, but I know that what I am thinking is completely and utterly ridiculous. And risky. I am here with Edward, but yet in the arms of another man?

My palm touches Jacob's and we circle each other, stop short, and then circle the other way around. "You look...you look..." I don't know how to say it. I've never seen a man so attractive in all my life. " _Amazing_."

He chuckles. "It must be hard to believe that I am a stableboy in truth, is it not?"

I smile back at him. "You are no stableboy tonight, Mr. Black. You are Narcissus. You are an Andaporian prince in disguise."

"And you are a goddess in disguise," he says. "You are my Echo."

The song begins to pick up tempo, and I can sense a partner change soon. The women will twirl back to their original partners, and I will have to twirl back to _Edward_. "Stay close to me," I tell him. "I must go back to Edward. After the dance...I'll...I'll sneak away."

"I will always be close," he whispers to me, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek when we pass each other. My face reddens immediately and my heart soars. Sure enough, the music changes and next thing I know, I'm twirling and twirling back to Edward.

He is smiling at me, and I weakly smile back at him. I take two steps to the left, and then three to the right, and curtsey as the song comes to a close. "You are a marvelous dancer," Edward compliments me.

"As are you, my lord," I say blindly, watching as the other couples retreat from the dance floor. I can no longer see Jacob. He is being swallowed by the crowds. Edward finds his people once more, and he, Emmett and Jasper are back to talking about manly things. Hunting and drinking and money...and women, of course.

I cannot find Jacob anymore, and I begin to feel distressed about it. I begin to tug at my thumbs. Tanya, Kate and Irina return as well. I don't want to talk to them. I don't want to listen to them ramble on about their woes of finding no wealthy men they could marry. Catelyn had said earlier that Sir Garreth was too poor for her because he didn't have much inheritance.

Money doesn't matter to me. I love who I love, and I'm beginning to think that might be my own stableboy.

I can barely hear myself over the blare of music and talking. Just then, I feel someone's warm hand on the small of my back. It lingers there for a moment, and then goes away as he passes. I realize then, as he disappears into the crowd, that it was Jacob, and he is beckoning me to follow him. "Edward," I interrupt his conversation quickly. "I'm going to get a glass of wine and find my mother. I just wanted to let you know."

He looks down at me and nods his head. "Oh...alright. I've got something planned for later, so don't be too long."

"I promise I won't!" I tell him, before darting forth into the crowds to keep up with Jacob. My heart is pounding. I'm thrilled, utterly thrilled, to be doing something so ruthless and daring. Sneaking away from your nobleman "fiance" with the stableboy? Oh, the scandal!

The ballroom seems to be endlessly long as I push my way through. He looks back at me, eyes gleaming with mirth from under his mask, and holds out his hand. With a wild lunge forward, I grab it and interlock my fingers with his.

 _Got you._

I let him take the lead and he brings me to the far edge of the ballroom. And then we're exiting the ballroom, and he's leading me to a grand staircase. "What are we doing?" I ask him. I'm laughing, bubbling with excitement.

"It's a surprise!" he tells me with a grin.

"Are we allowed up here?" I gasp, seeing people conversing below. Couples are going up and down the steps. People are drinking, laughing, dancing below and above.

Jacob shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose we'll find out."

And I'm laughing again.

He pulls me down the hall when we reach the top of the steps, and to a room that has not been touched. He opens it; it is unlocked. The room is dark, except for a few candles. He shuts the door behind us. I'm out of breath from running and I lean against the wall to catch some air. I watch him as he goes around the room and lights the unlit candles, brightening our surroundings.

As more light floods into the room, I can see that it is a rather spacious suite. There is a large king-sized bed with intricate golden and red bed sheets and comforters, plump golden goose-feather pillows and a canopy of red silk over top, held up by a golden bed frame. An endtable here and there, a few chairs, a mirror, and a large window to look out on castle grounds below. It is just magical.

When I look back at Jacob, he's staring at me with an intensity that I'd never seen before. My face reddens in the darkness, candlelight flickering in my peripherals. Slowly, he removes his mask, revealing his beautiful face to me.

Youthful, tan, kind. Soft brown eyes, high cheekbones and a strong jaw. A cleft chin, small dimples when he smiles at me...full lips, clever tongue, sweetness...strong arms, muscular torso, long legs, gentle hands, quiet words.

I'm getting lost in my thoughts, and he notices. My face turns the color of the setting sun and I put a hand to the back of my neck, trying to rub away the heat. "Are you alright?" he whispers softly, his voice husky from laughter. I don't answer him right away.

My heart is pounding. Something doesn't feel right with me, in my stomach. It's hot, pounding, blood rushing. There's a strange sensation rushing to the apex of my thighs, and I can't say it doesn't feel good. Because _oh_...my knees quiver when he gives a lopsided smile, that same sensation dizzying.

I don't know. Maybe I've had too much wine. Or not enough.

"Do you want me?" I whisper softly. I don't know what's gotten into me, but this feeling in my loins is fire and it needs to be quenched before it burns right through me. I feel that he will be the one to quench it. He looks completely shocked and unsure of what I had just said. The expression on his face makes me instantly regret what I said to him. This time I am the one that apologizes. "Forgive me, that was out of character-"

"Yes."

I trail off, not having had heard him right. "I beg your pardon?"

" _Yes_." Jacob is staring back at me, completely serious, no longer looking like a frightened animal. He unbuttons his doublet slowly, throwing it to the ground. He tugs off the thin cotton shirt beneath it, revealing stretches of hard, rippling muscle beneath it. "I said _yes_."

I gape, my knees becoming weak again. He corners me against the wall, bracing himself on his arm, which he plants near my head. He looks down at me, face lingering inches away from mine. Heavy breathing, lustful eyes. "Do you...want... _me_?" he asks me slowly, making sure.

I gulp quickly, a shiver running down my spine. I dart my tongue out to wet my dry lips and nod my head. "Yes."

He closes the space between us, pressing his pelvis against mine. I can feel the obvious bulge there and it only the sensation stronger. His hot breath on my neck, lips lingering dangerously close to mine. "If you want me to stop, I-"

I cut him off. "Trust me. I won't."

He groans, pulling me forward and away from the wall. His hands run down my back, sending chills throughout my body. Then he takes one of his hands and wraps it around the back of my neck, tilting my head up to his. The anticipation is killing me. I want him to kiss me! I moan softly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

First, he obliges me by pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I wish he'd kiss me harder, but he doesn't. He's teasing me. He kisses my top lip, then my bottom. I pant softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth more, caressing my tongue with his. He tastes of mulled wine, and it's dizzying. I trail my fingertips down his chest, nearing the opening of his hose, pulling at the strings that keep them up.

His hands curl around my back and he pulls one of the laces. It must have been a lucky lace, too, because the dress is pooled around my ankles before I can blink. I gasp. My heart hammers in my chest. I've never fully revealed my body to him, not even that day at the lake. His eyes are lustful; they roam over my pale flesh with a growing hunger. The curve of my full breasts, the flat plane of my stomach, the ample roundness of my backside...

And then undoes the laces that keeps his own hose up. Stretches of copper skin, muscled thighs, and... _God..._ I'd never seen one before. I wasn't supposed to see one until my wedding night. Was it really supposed to be that big? Was it going to _fit?_

 _I am going to hell for this, but I don't care._ I walk towards him, my hips swaying with a touch of seduction that I didn't know I possessed. I then realize that I hadn't yet taken off my mask. Jacob does the honors for me, his gentle, calloused fingertips caressing my face. He lets it fall to the ground.

" _Beautiful_ ," he tells me. Then he scoops me up into his arms without warning and carries me to the bed. I'm laughing, and he's grinning handsomely. His hands run up and down the curves of my waist, cupping my breasts in his hands. "My lady...you are sure this is what you want? _I_ am what you want?" I know that he is referring to the fact that he is a lowly stableboy without a penny to his name, and I am a rich lady about to be married off to a very, very rich nobleman.

I trail my fingertips down his cheek, reaching the cleft in his chin. I squeeze his chin lightly, pulling his face to mine. "Oh, my Jacob," I whisper. "You will not be a stableboy tonight. You will be my lover." I bring his lips back down to mine and he comes with eagerness into my arms.

0o0o0o0o

I'd love to hear what you all thought. Up next: The Shattered Glass:(2nd half of the masquerade _.) He fled Aro's castle with his heart torn to shreds, leaving a shattered glass in his wake. She had no choice_. Leave a review and stay tuned if you wanna find out why! Hope all of you are enjoying holiday season.

Courtney xx


	10. The Shattered Glass

The Necklace

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the update time…but over the weekend my story file got corrupted, and I lost everything I was writing, which included chapter ten AND part of eleven. Needless to say I'm fairly pissed…even Microsoft couldn't help me recover it. Despite all of this, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Warning:** This chapter is for **mature** readers. Thanks!

 **Portrayals:** I recently became bored so I decided to make a portrayal list of actors and actresses for my characters. Pm or review for the full list if you really want it, but I'll give you my main three characters here.

 **Bella** : Nina Dobrev

 **Jacob** : Steven Strait

 **Edward** : Eddie Redmayne

 **Chapter Ten** : _The Shattered Glass_

He pauses then, as if rolling something over in his mind. "You said…you said _lover_."

I'm laying beneath him, running my fingers through his tangled hair. "Ay."

Jacob smiles then, soft and slow. He swallows a lump in his throat, preparing to ask me something. His hands shake a little. "Do…do you? Do you love me?"

I stare into his eyes, which are ablaze with desire and anticipation. I'm still wearing Edward's ring on my finger, but luckily he doesn't notice. Would it be fair to lie to him, saying I don't love him when I really do feel something quite strong for this stableboy of mine? Or would I provide the false hope that we could really be happy together when the truth is that I'm bound to another man?

I sigh and stare up at the ceiling, seeing shadows dance around in the candlelight. It is so quiet, the blare of the music having had been faded out. All we can hear is our own voices and our own breathing. "And what if I said I did love you?" I ask him quietly, running my hands over his sweaty biceps. "What would you do?"

"Hmm," he ponders with a smile, tightening his grip on me. "I would kiss you and make love to you slow and sweet, proving to you how much I loved you back."

I give a laugh and he pushes us back onto the bed with a playful growl. His hands find the apex of my thighs, finding sweet wetness there. His fingers slip through my folds, touching me in places I'd never even explored. Pleasure begins to build up in my groin, and that pleasure only intensifies when he slips a finger inside of me. Said finger presses down on a foreign spot, and I can't help the loud moan I give. "God above!"

"This is how I will make you feel. I will give you pleasure that makes you fade in and out of reality." He inserts another finger and crooks them upwards, rubbing that same spot inside of me. I'm thrashing and moaning. He speeds up his pace, faster and faster, until I'm thrashing on the bed in sheer ecstasy. I'm falling and falling and falling off of some proverbial cliff, wetness coating my thighs and his hands. I'd never felt anything so…so… _amazing._

When I finally reopen my eyes, I can see him lingering over me like an Andaporian god, heavy cock in his hand. Bronzed skin rippled with taut muscle, bulking thighs and biceps, sweaty black hair slicked back against his head, lustful brown eyes, strong jaw and cheekbones, sweet groans over lax, sensual lips. I open my arms to him, and he comes to me, like he always does.

"You are so ready for me," he groans, rubbing his hot member against my throbbing, wet womanhood. He turns his head and captures my lips in a passionate, dizzying kiss. He rubs himself against me again, testing my patience. He seems to enjoy watching me toss and buck against him.

It seems like he is more experience in the art of lovemaking then I'd originally imagined. Maybe customs were different in Andapor, I don't know…all I know is that the way he makes me feel is like no other feeling I've ever felt before. "Please," I beg him. It's not my place to beg, but I don't know how much longer I can stand this sweet torture. "Please, Jacob. Don't deny me this…"

He places hot, open mouthed kisses alongside my jaw, positioning himself before my virginal entrance. "I would never deny the needs or wishes of my lady," he tells me. He positions himself at my entrance and slowly rolls his hips forward, pushing into me inch by inch.

I gasp, feeling him slowly fill me, breaking my virginal barrier. I whimper in pain, and he halts to see if I am okay. But I firmly grasp his backside and shove him all the way up into me, resulting in both of our intermingled moans. He looks down at me in shock and amusement. "Don't stop." I tell him firmly. The feeling of being so full, so close to him, is better than I could ever imagine.

He growls lustfully and kisses me again, beginning to thrust his hips into my body. Slow and steady at first, until slow and steady wasn't what satisfied me anymore. I spur him onwards with my loud and breathy moaning, lifting my pelvis to meet his throes.

Jacob's thrusting into me, lips locked to mine, hands exploring my body greedily. Each stroke drags liquid fire through my veins, pleasure building up in my groin. I feel this cliff beginning to approach again.

All of the sudden, he grabs a hold of me and flips us both over so that I'm now straddling him from above. I'm shocked and unsure of what to do, but he guides me by placing his big hands on my hips. "You do things differently in Andapor," I whisper in shock. I rotate myself on his cock, finding different ways to work him inside of my body.

He gives a powerful thrust up into me and I fall over from the force of it, bracing myself by putting my hands on his pecs. He looks me in the eyes, a mischievous look on his beautiful face. "Very differently." I grin back at him, and move myself on him faster and faster.

Now I can see how his eyes grow cloudy when I do something that feels good to him, hear the little moans that he gives. I'm drawing closer and closer to that edge again. I push myself up off of him and roll my hips down on his, meeting his thrusts. My head tilts back in pleasure and I shut my eyes. His hands roam from my hips up to my perky breasts, squeezing them lightly.

Just then, pleasure bursts forth from my loins just as he lets go of his own release, white hot ribbons of semen shooting up into my body. I've never felt something so foreign, so _good_ …!

…

It takes us both a minute to compose ourselves, collapsing beside each other in trying to catch our breaths. I'm staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. _Yes_ , I just consummated my love with a stableboy. _No_ , I'm not dreaming. _No_ , I'm not ashamed.

I turn my head and look at him, biting my lip. He's looking right back at me, a small smile playing on his lips. "You are so beautiful," he tells me quietly. "Your beauty would surely make the heavens turn cheek in envy."

"Oh, surely not." I laugh, turning away from him as a blush begins to kiss my cheeks. But he hooks a finger under my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes.

"I wish…" he licks his lips, which have now become dry. "I wish we could stay here forever. Just you and me, happy."

I place a hand on his hot cheek. "I would give anything for that."

"Would you?" he asks, almost as if he were surprised by this answer.

"Yes." I tell him. "Yes, and I wish I could. But…I am to be a married woman in a matter of numbered days. The season is too short."

His face falls immediately at my mention of marriage. "You don't have to marry him." He collapses back against the bed, letting go of me. His fingers run through his hair and he closes his eyes, a sigh falling from his lips.

"I do." I tell him quietly, looking at the sapphire promise ring on my finger. I twist it round my finger, watching it sparkle in the candlelight.

"If you don't love him, you should just turn him down. You should marry someone that you love, Bella…" he cups my cheek in his hand, staring into my eyes. I stare back at him, feeling sorrow.

"You know that it's not that easy. I cannot just say no, Jacob. I have to marry him; it is my father's will." He says nothing, and I say nothing. I feel sad knowing there is nothing I can do in the name of love. I have no right to refuse. He should know that _, he should know that_ …

I get out of bed and find my dress in a heap on the floor. I quickly slip it on and lace the back up quickly. Jacob helps me, but doesn't say anything. We redress in silence. I come to stand in the mirror, seeing how my lips are swollen and my hair is tangled. I'm sweaty and I look a mess. I try to fix my hair as best as I can before slipping on my Echo mask. Out of the corner of the mirror I can see Jacob come to stand behind me. He places a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to look up at him. I don't know how he's done it, but he looks even more ravishing now than he did before, unlike me.

He still seems a little down despite it all, and I can't say I blame him. "Do you regret it?" he asks me.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask again, trying to see if I had truly heard him correctly.

"I said…do you regret it? Do you regret making love to me?" he repeats.

I turn towards him and shake my head, my hands coming up to frame his face. "No…God, no. I could never regret it. I'm happy it was you. I wouldn't have wanted anything less, anyone less than you, tonight." I stare into his eyes, assuring him that what I felt for him was anything but regret. "You…you made me so happy tonight. Thank you for coming."

My words spark a small smile from him, and I can see the happiness flood back into his eyes.

"Of course. I would do anything for you," he tells me. "But you already know that."

I stare up into his masked face, seeking his eyes. I lick my lips, clutching at the sides of my dress. "Per…perhaps I could talk to papa…about the marriage."

His mouth falls slightly agape. "You would do that?" he asks me in disbelief.

"If you would do anything for me…" I whisper. "It would only be fair if I did the same for you. Besides…I want to."

Jacob doesn't know what to say. He's simply lost for words. We're both jolted out of our skins when voices come dangerously close to the bedroom door. I've almost forgotten that there's a grand masquerade ball going on downstairs, and that I have a fiancé waiting for me. "You go first," he tells me. "I'll follow shortly after so there will be no suspicion."

I nod my head. "I will see you downstairs, then."

0o0o0o0o

Edward takes one look at me before wrinkling his nose. "Did you go _outside_?" he asks me, referring to my messy hair.

"For a little, yes," I lie to him. "It was rather windy." I laugh to myself because I only Jacob and I know the true cause of my messy hair. "Shall I go and fix it better?"

"No," Edward says, flapping his hand in slight annoyance. "There's no time. Just come with me…I have a surprise, and I've been waiting all evening for it."

I allow him to tug me through the crowds of dancing people towards the stairs, where the royals sit elevated on a balcony. In front are King Aro and Sulpicia, and then Aro's brothers Marcus and Caius with their wives, and Aro's children, twins Alexander and Jane.

Edward tugs me up the spiraling staircase with vigor, and I can't help but feel extremely intimidated by all of the royals. Marcus and Caius aren't exactly the friendliest of men, especially Caius. When we finally reach the top of the stairs, I'm instantly left alone by Edward to be scrutinized by the others while he converses with the king. He and his wife Athenodora are a sight to see—whitish color hair with pale blue eyes. Both extremely beautiful, and extremely pompous.

Marcus, however, looks like Aro with plain brown hair and eyes. He looks somber and completely uninterested in the ball going on around him. Unlike Marcus, his wife Didyme is laughing and telling jokes to her husband, occasionally getting a laugh out of him. Jane and Alexander are twins, but look nothing like each other. In fact, they don't even look related. Jane has her uncle Caius's blondish hair color with green eyes whilst Alexander has dark brown, like his father, and brown eyes.

"Isabella!" Edward calls me, snapping me out of my trance. I quickly make my way over to the king to stand at Edward's side. "My King, this is my fiancée, the Lady Isabella Marie—" The king waves him off to cease him speaking.

"Oh hush, I know who she is." Aro says. I curtsey politely to the king, smiling sweetly. He gives a small chuckle. "Look at you! I remember when you were just a little sprout, coming to visit the castle with your father. But you very probably do not remember that."

"Oh no, my king! I think not. How could one ever forget the splendor of this magnificent palace?" I tell him as properly as possible.

King Aro lets out a loud laugh—it brings back memories of when mother and father took me to court and I first met the king. His laugh his loud and odd, in the like of a bird's mating call. "Listen to her! Such a lovely young thing." He pats Edward on the back. "You've got a wonderful woman here, my boy. I give my blessing!"

I smile, but the smile quickly fades. _Wait_ …blessing for what? All of the sudden, Aro signals the musicians and music and dancing to come to a halt almost immediately. People direct their attention to the royal balcony, chatter ceasing. Edward looks to the king and Aro gives him a nod of approval as he sits back down in his throne next to Sulpicia.

As I look over the edge of the balcony I can see throngs of people coming closer to see the commotion from up above. I can see mother and father standing next to Edward's sisters and three cousins. Mother is smiling very wide with her hands clasped together in excitement. I look back to Edward in shock. I know what he is about to do, and my heart drops.

I quickly throw another glance out into the crowds. This time, I catch a glimpse of him. Jacob is leaning against one of the castle's great marble pillars with a wine glass in his hand. He looks confused, taking a sip of his wine. My hands begin to shake. He makes eye contact with me, then. My eyes are widened in panic and all I want in the world is to escape from the eyes of the people and flee the castle with him. Edward clears his throat.

"My good people of Volterra," he announces, his voice booming in the echoing dance hall. "If you do not already know, my name is Lord Edward Cullen. Standing next to me is the beautiful Lady Isabella Marie Swan. We are all gathered here tonight to celebrate the coming of summer with this masquerade ball, held so graciously by the magnificent King and Queen." The people clap and cheer.

I take this moment to look at Edward in confusion. "What are you doing?" I whisper to him. "Please, just wait—"

He completely ignores me and turns back towards the people. "Tonight, I will ask Lady Swan a very important question. I would ask you all to raise a glass to her!"

Looking over the balcony, I can see Jacob standing up straight and leaning forward slightly. He has a grim look in his eyes, like he's preparing himself for what Edward's going to say. "Edward…" I whisper, I beg him to stop. I feel like I am about to retch. Then he turns to me, reaching into his pocket. I draw a long breath into my lungs and don't let go of it.

"My Lady Isabella…will you accept my offer of marriage and agree to be my wife?" Edward asks, pulling a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring from his very pocket. The crowd below us gasps and people start to whisper in happiness. I can even see the grim royal, Marcus, give a smile.

I want to say no. I want to rush from this platform and into the night, become invisible…but I cannot. What can I do? I have no say in anything. I nod my head shortly. "Yes, my lord, I accept."

Edward slowly slips the ring onto my finger, next to the promise ring. Then he gives a shout of triumph, raising my hand towards the sky to show the ring to the crowd of people looking up at us. "She accepts!"

The throng goes up in a blaze of cheering and toasting. To them, this is like seeing two royals become formally engaged since our titles are so prominent. The music starts up again, louder and happier tunes spewing from the instruments. People resume dancing almost immediately, celebrating. What could be better than this warm night, a magnificent ball, and an engagement? Edward turns my head towards his and kisses my lips forcefully. I wince; he is a sloppy kisser, unlike my Jacob.

 _My Jacob. Oh God._

I break away from Edward, my face reddened. To the balcony's edge I go, trying to spy my Narcissus among the hordes of people. I look to the same pillar where he once stood, and to my great dismay, I only find a shattered glass in his wake, the blood red wine spilled all over the marble floors. A sickened feeling comes to my stomach. I feel like screaming, crying, curling up in a little ball and disappearing.

I told him I'd talk to my father. I gave my heart to him, presented a glimmer of hope, and then snatched it all away from him like something of a cruel joke. I had no choice. I had no choice. Edward grabs my hand and tugs me away from the balcony, and I can only go with him, refusing to take my eyes away from that pillar, that haunting glass.

We had to have known, somewhere in the darkest corners of our minds, that this little rendezvous wouldn't have lasted for long. This is the real world, no longer a dream. Oh, and I knew that this love would be impossible. But impossible loves…they can become an addiction.

0o0o0o0o

 **Up Next:** _Countryside_ : Bella embarks to her new home at Edward's manor, and convinces Edward to make Jacob his new stableboy. Conflict arises.

Of course, over my break, I will get some more out to you all and definitely try to catch up on my writing! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you to all who reviewed last time! Hope you all had and continue to have a happy holiday :)

Courtney xx


	11. Countryside

**The Necklace**

 **Author's Note:** This is a prettyyyyy long chapter. But y'all deserve it(: Enjoy!

 **Chapter Eleven:** _Countryside_

The manor is full of commotion. Servants are moving in and out of my room, carrying and packaging my things up into suitcases, preparing me for the long ride to Edward's countryside manor. His manor, and my new home, is on the complete other end of Forks. Secluded and peaceful, he'd told me.

The day was bright and lacked the rain for once, but the skies were gray and bleak through my eyes. Today was the day that I would leave Jacob and the place that I call home to marry a man I don't love, and dare I say, don't particularly like, either.

Oh, Jacob.

I hadn't seen him since last night. Locked away in the stables, I presume. I long to see him, but I have no excuse to do so. I can't go riding at a time like this. And just to see him, as a woman betrothed, would be simply scandalous. All the more, mother and father would never allow it. I'm ready for the ride: hair done, cheeks blushed, body squeezed into an uncomfortable dress, but yet I'm not. My heels clack as I walk to the balcony of my room, walking past the flowing curtains that hug the cool breeze.

How can I leave? How can I leave the man I love like this? I tell him to come to the ball, I make love with him, and then I agree to marry another man. God, I can't even begin to imagine what he must feel like. I lean against the cool marble railing of the balcony and stare down into the verdant land below. The steep hill, the stone path, the willow tree, the stablehouse and stables. Zeus the dog, the path to the meadow, and the lush green forest. So many memories of the short time I had with Jacob…they're tearing me apart.

I can't help it when I break down. Tears come to my eyes and I bury my head in my hands, sobbing quietly. _I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave._ There comes a sudden knock at the door and I gasp loudly, wiping away my tears as quickly as possible. Father comes up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What's this? Tears, on such a wondrous day?" he says quietly.

I wipe my eyes, sniffling. "Oh, papa…I cry because I will miss this manor. And you. And mother." _And **Jacob**._

"No reason for tears, my daughter," my father says, hooking a finger under my chin. "We shall visit you there, and you shall visit us here."

I look back towards the stablehouse. "And _Poppy_ …"

"Are you not bringing your horse?" he questions.

"Edward never said…"

"Bring her." My father tells me. "I know Edward. He admires a woman who can ride, and Poppy's a good horse."

I smile. "Thank you, papa." Suddenly, a light seems to flash inside of my head. Poppy is a stubborn mare, and we of all people know that she rarely takes well to stable boys…with the exception of our very own, Jacob. "If…if I take Poppy, I ought to take Jacob. He's the only one that can handle her like I can. And I can't be handling her by myself at Edward's manor."

My father is about to protest, but he sees the look in my eyes. He, too, knows that it's true. We have gone through many a stable boy because of that very fact. "Well…"

"And now that Jacob is gone, you can find a new stable boy and you can pay him lower wages than Jacob since you have less a horse, and Poppy was the most difficult, you know." I know that I am rambling and I'm not giving the best of reasons, but I'm desperate at this point. "He can be our wedding gift of sorts!"

My father seems apprehensive towards the idea. "You seem rather attached to this boy," he tells me. "You need to let go of all feelings for anyone but Edward."

"Purely business, papa." I tell him with a smile, even though it's such a lie. "I've never found a better stableboy in my life, truly."

"And you've lived a short life," he replies. He gives me a look and scrunches his eyebrows together. It's the look he makes when he's considering something.

I clasp my hands together. "Oh, I beg you…just allow me to take him with Poppy."

"Stay _out_ of trouble. One word from Edward and—"

"You'll get no such word!" I cry, shaking my head. "Such an idea is blasphemous."

Finally, my father caves. I had a feeling he would. "I suppose he ought to pack his things, then."

I try to contain my pure excitement. "I should go and tell him, then."

"No," my father tells me. "You need to go to the carriages. I'll get a servant to help him with his things and the horse."

0o0o0o0o

I chose the topless carriage for the ride to the countryside. It is a beautiful, warm day and the sun is riding high in the crystal clear sky. The clouds are white and fluffy, and there's no sign of gray cloud anywhere. Poppy has been loaded into a carriage of her own, and Jacob was permitted to sit in one of the carriages used for my luggage. I'd suggested that he ride with me because of the lack of room in the other carriage, but father had a fit and mother nearly fainted at the idea.

The country road is perilous. Steep hills, muddy roads, bumps that threaten to throw me right out of the carriage. Despite the somewhat unpleasant ride and destination, I'm in high spirits. At least now Jacob and I wouldn't be parted…at this point, after that night at the ball, I don't think I could stand leaving him behind. And it's already killing me that I haven't spoken to him since.

I look behind me and see the baggage carriage. Luggage is strapped and tied to it. Unlike my carriage, it's closed off and I can't see my Jacob. But maybe he can see me through the window in front of him…I wave behind me in hopes that he would. The coachman thinks that I am waving to him and he smiles big and wide, waving back to me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and turn back around.

I don't know how long we've been on the road, but the coachman said the ride from Swan Manor to the Cullen residence was about two hours. I suspect that we are close. The forest we are riding through is completely and utterly remote, not a single sign of human settlement for miles and miles. Birds are singing, meadows overflow with the blooms, the sweet, early summer breeze carrying the scent of fresh lavender. There are creeks flowing alongside of the path, sunlight peeking through the leafy covering of trees overhead.

I sit back against the carriage cushion and just let myself relax for a little. There won't be much of relaxing once I get to my new home…preparations for the wedding will have run me down completely.

0o0o0o0o

Edward owns miles and miles of land in the middle of nowhere, as it seems. We'd gained entry past a huge white gate complete with a gatekeeper and rolled right through for another mile or so down a remote, winding path in a small stretch of woods. The carriages rumbled right over a wooden bridge with a rather large stream flowing beneath it. I could hear the rushing of water and the creak of the bridge under our weight. For a second I thought that the bridge would cave, but it surprisingly held up.

After we exited the forest, we came upon another mile of meadows with fresh blooms swaying gently in the wind. And that was just half of what he owned. The manor finally comes into view at the edge of the meadow, where our carriages are now. His manor is three times the size of mine—God's teeth, he must have thought my home to be a peasant's cottage in comparison to his! Rows of thick, white marble pillars line the front of his house, and windows that allow sun to pour through into its interior.

Around back I can spot the stables. They are huge as well, with a fitting stable house the size of a small, homely cottage; much better than the closet of a house back at the Swan Manor. _Jacob will love it._

The gates before the manor are already opened for us. I am shocked by what I see. The manor is even more beautiful up close. Glistening marble and crystal clear windows glinting in the sunlight. A charge of servants are already waiting under the marble roof to welcome me and unpack my things in my rooms. We pull around the pebblestone circle, past the magnificent water fountain. The carriage comes to a stop and immediately the servants embark to the luggage, getting to work almost immediately. My coachman opens the door to my carriage and helps me down onto the stone path.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Jacob step out of his own carriage. I bite my lip. His old, ragged shirt is loose, revealing stretches of coppery muscle. His hair, which he's let down today, blows in the wind. He turns to me and stares at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I start to smile at him.

"Ah, my lady!" a voice calls out. I instantly turn away from Jacob as fast as I can. There is Edward. Red trousers with an open, white cotton shirt revealing some of the ginger hair on his chest. Tall black leather boots stomping down the stairs. His short red hair whipping in the wind, bright sea green eyes glinting in the sunlight, face kissed with a multitude of freckles. "Finally. She has arrived."

I curtsey to him politely, fanning out my beautiful sapphire silk gown. Mother had it imported from Seronat along with a crystal and sapphire snood to match my promise and wedding rings. "My lord."

I look up to see him smiling. Suddenly, he pulls me forward and smashes me against his body, pressing a sloppy kiss to my lips. I cringe at the taste of his tongue when he jams it between my lips, forcing our tongues to mingle. _He must have been drinking before I came._ Finally, he pulls back for air, looking all too satisfied with himself. "You look ravishing," he tells me. "I'd have you for my dinner if I could."

I blanch, my eyes widening at his words. _Oh yes, he's more than a touch drunk._ My face begins to turn red at his provocative implications. I bow my head slightly.

"But _no_ …no, no, no. One more night we must wait. And then I will have you all to myself." His hands run along the smooth curves of my waist. I try not to squeak in discomfort. Finally, thanks be to God, he pulls away, only to yell at a servant. Then he catches sight of Jacob. "You brought _him_?"

Edward looks rather upset, but I try to make as little of a deal out of it as possible. "Papa gave him as a wedding gift." I tell him. "He says Jacob is the best stableboy in all of Forks."

"I don't like him," Edward tells me. That's obvious by the way he glares at him.

"He's the only one that can take care of my Poppy as well as I can." I tell him quietly. "He's a good worker. He'll serve you well, my lord."

"So you brought the horse then?" he ponders.

"Ay," I tell him. I search my mind for things to say to make the situation more appealing. "I can have Jacob saddle up the horses for us and we can go riding this afternoon. Perhaps you might show me your favorite places to hunt."

This makes him happy. "Yes. We shall do that!" Then he turns to Jacob, who waits for command while he has my horse by the reins. "Boy! Take the horse and things to the stables 'round back. Unpack your things and have our horses saddled within the hour."

Jacob nods obediently and keeps his head down as he walks Poppy past me. He won't look at me. He hadn't looked at me or said a single word to me since the ball. We'd not had many chances to talk freely, but…even a mere friendly glance would have put my mind at ease.

Edward starts back up the stairs again. "How about a house tour, then?" he asks me. I follow him inside the great manor, looking back at Jacob leading the horses to the back. He seems solemn and…almost depressed.

I'm forced to push aside my concerns as Edward grabs my hand, leading me through the great golden doors. The interior of his countryside manor is indeed breathtaking…five stories tall, with a great spiraling staircase. Great golden and crystal chandeliers hanging from ceilings, long corridors, tall windows. It is like Aro's castle, completely huge and beautifully majestic in its own way. "Come with me," Edward says. "I'll show you the dining hall."

He shows me the long tables in the spacious room, able to seat up to 200 people. He says he would then push aside the tables so we could hold our own balls whenever we felt like it. The cooks even brought out exotic foods for me to sample. The dining hall, kitchen and ballroom are on the first floor as well as an indoor garden suite, servant rooms and a large lounging room. In the basement there's the food storage, laundry rooms, cleaning supplies and more servant lodgings.

The second floor has a huge conference room with a long table and tall windows, allowing sunlight to pour into it. There is a magnificent library for studying or reading complete with comfortable window seats and balcony lounges.

The third floor consists mostly of guest rooms, and even a public bathing room. The bath seems to stretch on for miles, and already has a beautiful woman bathing in it when we stumble upon it. Angelique, one of Edward's personal servants, shows no remorse or embarrassment for being found naked in the bath. He scolds her for indecency and makes her leave before continuing on with the tour. I don't question Angelique's presence in the bathing house, but I silently question the all-too friendly glances she shoots him as she sways her naked behind out the door.

The fourth floor has more guest rooms, along with relaxing rooms with professional masseuses. I didn't know that you could hire another to rub your back for you…yes, while I had been rich, I'd never even dreamt to be this rich. There are Edward's trophy rooms too, of course. I don't like those rooms. They are eerie…stuffed animal mounts line the walls as well as life sized stuffed bears and mountain cats stare back through fake, glassy eyes.

Finally, the fifth floor was where our bedrooms are. Edward first shows me his chambers. There are cold stone floors. In the far corner of the room there is the magnificent King sized bed with fur blankets and fur rugs surrounding it. A canopy of transparent cotton and silk, held together by the massive white tusks of some unknown creature. The head of a large mountain cat is mounted over the fireplace. His room has a balcony and flowing curtains.

"Our soon to be room together," he tells me, coming up behind me and scaring the living daylights out of me. "This bed will be a lot warmer with another body." My face turns red.

Then he shows me the room I will have until tomorrow. My things were already packed into Edward's room, except for a personal suitcase that I might use until then. Inside my rooms, I find a beautiful blonde woman sitting on the bed waiting for me. She is young looking, like me. Edward tells me that she is my personal servant and that she will help me with everything. I will rely on her to dress me, bathe me, and prepare me for my wedding night.

"Your riding clothes are in your personal pack," Edward tells me. "Have the girl help you dress and then head down to first floor where I'll be waiting. I'll show you the forest and some mountain cat tracks."

I nod, and with that, he leaves me. I look back towards the servant girl. She stands, and curtseys to me. Her long blonde hair is naturally wavy and her eyes are a piercing crystal blue. "Your name?" I ask her, admiring the room before me. A large bed complete with a silk canopy, a balcony window with curtains and a plush couch before a fireplace.

"Name?" the girl replies, a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "How else am I to know what to call you?"

The girl gives a meek smile back to me. I had almost forgotten that Edward refuses to call his servants by name. He treats them like dogs, almost. _Fetch me this, boy. Go there, girl._ "Honora, my lady." She curtseys low, fanning out her flimsy brown dress.

"Lovely name," I tell her. "And your age?"

"I've seen twenty two summers, my lady." Honora replies.

"Have you been working here for long?" I ask her, sitting down on the bed and removing my boots to replace them with my riding boots.

"Here? No, my lady. But I have known Edward since we were young. I served as a playmate to him once," she replies.

"Then you know him well?" I question, looking up at her.

Honora looks away, then, chewing her lip in thought. "Ay, my lady." I'm pleased with her answer. I've never lived with Edward and I don't know if he is kind all of the time, or if he has a another side to him that's not so pleasant.

"Please. Do call me Isabella." I stand then and take her hands in mine. "I believe we will be great friends." The girl seems somewhat surprised by my proposal of friendship, but nods her head nonetheless.

0o0o0o0o

Edward and I are walking across the lawn, the sun beaming down upon us. We're pulling our horses to the stables, preparing for them to be saddled back up. We'd just came from exploring the forest. Jacob hadn't been in the stables when we were ready to enter, so Edward's other stableboy, Alejandro, had Poppy and Edward's horse Caesar saddled for us. Alejandro is much like Jacob. He has kind eyes as well.

Edward had led me into the forest and followed the tracks of a mountain cat that he was hoping to catch and kill for me. Then he showed me a little waterfall flowing down into a smaller pond with rocks jutting forth into it. It is Edward's swimming hole, but I'm not allowed into it because it's _improper._ Crystal, pristine waters gurgled over smooth rocks down into the heart of the forest. It was quiet and peaceful and I rather enjoyed it despite having Edward's presence.

"What did you think of the forest?" he asks, looking towards me under the blinding sunlight. He's squinting, one full eye closed because of it. I try to suppress a giggle.

"It is vast and bountiful…and most beautiful." I tell him, steering Poppy on towards the stables. She bucks her head, but I keep a firm hold on her reins. "Do you frequently hunt in those woods?"

"Once a month I lead a party on a hunting trip. I have a great log house in the far wilderness and I'll stay there with my men." Edward tells me, pulling Caesar behind him.

"For how long?" I ask him, wondering if he'll be gone long enough to spend time with my Jacob.

To this Edward gives a smile. "Are you worried about how long you'll have to be away from me? Is that why you're asking?"

I don't know what else to say, and I'm most certainly not going to tell him the truth behind my questioning. "Yes," I tell him.

"Only a week," he tells me. "I'll have the servants keep you good company. And you'll have Honora, too. No worries!"

I try to contain my pleasure at his response. It'll only be a week out of the whole entire month, but it would be something. A servant catches Edward's attention when she comes shouting that there's a very important man at the door requesting Edward's presence. He kisses my cheek and tells me he'll be back in twenty minutes at the least before running off towards the manor. He leaves me to pull Caesar back to the stables.

I can see Jacob sitting on the bench inside the stables. He's mindlessly gazing upon an unfinished horse's hoof on the ground, the mallet in his hand just about to slip from his fingers in his loose grasp. As I draw closer to him, I call out his name and the mallet falls from his grasp and onto the stone floor with a loud _clank._

He comes to me, as he always does, and reaches out for the reins of the horses. I can't help but smile at him. He stays expressionless, not even daring to look at me. He takes Caesar's reins from my hands and walks on into the stables to tie the horse into his stables.

Then he comes back for Poppy, and takes her out of my hands wordlessly once more. I stand at the doorway, completely dumbfounded. I follow him into the stables, which are just about ten times as big as the old stables. Instead of four horses to take care of, he now has around twelve. He shares the workload with Alejandro, a young boy from one of the Seven Isles called Manghat. He looks similar to my Jacob, except with short black hair and a leaner frame.

I follow Jacob past Alejandro, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder. He walks so quickly…so quickly from me. "Jacob. Jacob!" I force him to turn around and I try to make him look at me, but he only allows his eyes to grace the floor. Those eyes, I can see, are full of deep emotion, like gray clouds rolling in to cover the sunlight before a storm. I place my hand on his warm cheek. "Why won't you look at me? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I cannot, my lady. It is improper." Jacob tells me, swallowing thickly.

I furrow my eyebrows and curl my hand around the back of his neck, trying to bring him to me, but he pulls away, leaning against the stables. This breaks my heart. My hand curls back and I cradle my scorned forearm against my chest. "What…what do you mean? Jacob, why are you acting like this?"

"This is how I am supposed to act around someone of higher title." Jacob mumbles, looking down the rows of horses instead of at me.

Then I lower my voice significantly. "Oh, don't give me that. You _know_ how I feel about you."

Alejandro takes this is as his cue to step out of the stables and see if any of the servants needed anything. I can see a tear roll down Jacob's cheek. I'm so confused…all I want to do is make his sadness disappear. "Why did you do this?" he asks, finally turning to look at me. "Why did you bring me here, Bella?"

My heart stops when I see his face twisted in anguish. "S-So we could be together," I tell him, blinking rapidly and tugging at my thumbs. I'm not lying. Why else would I have brought him?

"You do not jest with me? This is not some sick joke?" His eyes are wet and dark and his lips tremble with each word he speaks.

"God, no!" I tell him, my heart pounding against my ribs. My hand goes to the base of my neck and I squeeze lightly. It's a habit when I'm afraid or stressed. "No, I'd never—"

"By God, you're getting married tomorrow and you're telling me you brought me here so we could be together." He laughs humorlessly. "I had plans to move back to Andapor and build a new life for myself there…I was going to ask you if you wanted to build one with me."

I can feel tears beginning to come. My heart is nearly wrenched out of my chest.

"But instead I am brought to this hell disguised as heaven, and am forced to sign a contract that keeps me here for at least two goddamn years!" He kicks a barrel of hay, watching it slide across the stone floor by the horses.

I whimper, my eyes clouding with tears. My hand touches my neck again…my breathing's become ragged and heavy.

"Now what can I do? Now I get to sit here as a fucking stableboy and watch you marry another man, watch you make love to him, watch you bear his children, watch you grow old with him..." He takes large steps towards me, making me shrink back against the wall. His face is wet with tears, eyes blazing with sadness and anger. "Is this what you want? To torture me?"

I gasp loudly. Tears silently stream down my face, completely taken aback by the poison of his words. "No, I never meant for this. I never thought—"

"No, you didn't think about me. You only think about yourself!"

I stop. We both go silent. My mouth is agape. I cannot believe he just said that. Anger mixes with sadness and frustrated tears. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true," he whispers.

"How can you say that after all I've done for you?" I say, clenching my dress in my hands. He just stares back at me in silence, everything that he said just now registering in his mind. He looks terrified with himself, terrified with the fact that he's speaking to his lady in such a way. "Say something."

Jacob doesn't say anything. This only angers me more. "Say something!" Still nothing. I'm crying now, trying to see through tears. "You cannot say I do not think of you!" I yell, pushing him in the chest. It barely does anything except to make him stumble. "You are my waking thought every day! I thought about you after the ball, the whole trip here! God _above_ , I've been thinking of you since the day we first met! I haven't been able to get you out of my head." I push him again and this time he trips, his heavy body slamming against one of the horse stables.

"Bella," Jacob says, putting his hands up to block my weak blows. I can tell that he is shocked by my words; I've rendered him nearly speechless.

"No!" I yell at him, beating him weakly on the chest. He's in pain, but not because of my hands. "You don't think this is tearing me apart either? You don't think it's ripping my heart to shreds? I have to marry him, Jacob! I _have_ to marry him!" My hair frames my face and tears flow down my cheeks. He grabs my hands, forces my arms to my side and wraps me in a crushing hug that completely immobilizes me. He cradles my head in his hands as I sob into his chest.

"Shh," he whispers soothingly, stroking my hair. For a moment I'm calm, relishing in the feeling of being held in his strong arms. But I'm not finished yet, not comfortable with where I've left off.

I push him away with force, wiping the tears clean off my cheeks. He reaches out for me again, a reflex, but I step away from him. "I'm a wealthy noblewoman. I have an abundance of money, a bright future. I'm not supposed to love you. No… I'm not supposed to love my own stableboy…" I mumble, peering at him from under wet lashes. He blinks wordlessly, tears drying on his cheeks. "But _I_ _do_. I can't help it. And I'm sorry that this selfish love of mine has caused you pain, because it was never my intention."

He's torn now, eyes watery with tears. He opens his mouth to speak, but only closes it after not knowing what to say to me. "Bella, I…"

No. I can't do this anymore. I quickly turn on my heel and rush out of the stables as fast as I can. Oh why is it so painful, walking away from him like that?

Maybe it's because I know that what he says is true. Maybe it was selfish of me to bring him here, to dangle this romance so close in front of him, so close, but so out of reach.

In the distance I can hear him calling my name with a hint of desperation laced into his voice. He's begging me to come back. Tears blinding my eyes, I pick up my pace and begin to run full speed ahead.

0o0o0o0o

It's quiet in the dining hall. Maybe that's because Edward and I are the only ones eating. No one else, in his opinion, is worthy to sit and eat with him except his future bride. We're almost done our meal, now. It was a relatively uneventful dinner with Edward rambling on about his hunting adventures and me just listening…but it all seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

I have so much on my mind. Jacob's in the stables. I'm eating dinner with my soon-to-be husband; a man I do not love. I can't get Jacob off my mind. We'd never fought before and I'd never imagined fighting with him could be so painful. Just knowing that we hadn't left each other on good terms is mentally deteriorating. All I want is to go to him and be in his arms, but I know I cannot.

By God, I am to be a married woman tomorrow. I want to cry, but I can feel Edward's eyes on me. His eyes are always on me.

"Don't you like the Quail's egg?" he asks me, pointing at my plate. I still hadn't touched the poached egg sitting on top of a piece of toast.

"No, I…I'm just not very hungry, that's all." I tell him, setting down my fork next to my plate.

"Oh, alright. I was going to say…I thought you liked the Quail's egg before." Edward says, finishing his own egg.

"I don't mean to offend—" I quickly say, but he puts up his hand to stop me.

"No worries." Then he claps his hands and in come the servants to get our plates. I sit back in my chair slightly as the servants come and retrieve the food, refilling our wine glasses while doing so. Edward leans back in his chair as well, folding his hands over his stomach. "One more day until you're mine."

I cringe. "Yes."

"Your mother's shipping in your wedding dress from Andapor. I hear they have fine silks." Edward says, grabbing his wine glass and examining the red liquid.

Andapor? I didn't even know my mother had a dress for me, let alone that it was from Andapor. "I heard that too," I say, clutching at my skirts. _Oh, Jacob's homeland._

"We shall have merry music and many people shall be attending here." He takes a sip of his wine slowly.

"And not at the church?" I question.

"No," he whispers. "I paid the _church_ to come to _us_." He laughs a loud, unattractive braying laugh before slamming his goblet back on the table. "I can do that, you know. I have money and I have lots of it." Another laugh.

I want to frown. He's such a cocky bastard. "I…know, my lord." I don't know what else to say to him.

He leans forward, staring me right in the eyes. "And our _wedding night_." He smiles slow and wide and I can't help but feel shivers run down my spine in fear. "Honora will prepare you and we will fuck before the priests."

My eyes widen and I choke on the wine I was sipping. I lean forward, my loud coughing echoing through the dining hall. "P-Pardon—" _Cough_! "Pardon me?"

"Then our marriage will have been consummated under the eye of the church and therefore validated in the eye of God." He watches me with sick amusement as I'm still coughing. He doesn't even ask if I'm _okay_. "What, you've never heard of that?"

I shake my head as I take a gulp of water in the glass beside my wine. I breathe in and out slowly, trying to regain my composure. "So…these…these men…they'll _watch_ us while we bed each other?"

He nods like it's no big deal. "I'm sure it's a nice job for them." He snorts out laughter again. "I don't know how they do it… _abstinence_ in the name of the Lord. Ha!"

 _Oh, he's drunk._ I'm mortified at his childishness. I stand from the seat in disgust. "Please excuse me, my lord. I have begun to not feel so well. I must ask to retire to my chambers."

He flicks his hand at me as if casting me away before downing the rest of the wine in his goblet. I leave the dining hall in a hurry, hearing his drunken laughter in the background. "God's watching, Isabella!" he hollers. I speed up my pace, eager to get as far away from him as possible. To think that he is the man I am to marry tomorrow makes my stomach turn.

0o0o0o0o

Honora's sitting on my bed with her hands folded neatly in her lap. I'm pacing the room, my heart pounding in my chest. I'm fighting the urge to cry. The pretty blonde only stares at me with her head tilted downwards, not knowing what to say herself. I walk to the balcony and push the windows outwards, feeling the warm summer breeze caress my face. I can see the stables from where I'm standing.

And I can see Jacob.

He and Alejandro are sitting against a tree near the stables whilst eating apples. They're talking and watching the sunset. Suddenly I remember when we watched the sunset together earlier in the spring. That was our first kiss, so magical under the dying sun. I turn 'round with tears in my eyes and look at Honora, who's still awkwardly staring at me.

Suddenly, I burst into tears. Honora jumps up, startled, and comes to me quickly. "Oh, my lady." She whispers, bringing me over to my bed to sit me down. "Do not cry, my lady."

I sob quietly into my hands, trying to stop but I can't. It's just so painful, knowing he's down there, suffering because of me. Honora's hands slide down my back in a comforting way, her other arm wrapped around mine. "What is the matter?" she asks.

I throw a glance towards the balcony again before looking away, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. "No," I mumble. "I can't tell you. I…I can't."

Honora chews her lip before moving on the other edge of the bed. "I wasn't sure beforehand, but now I think I am. You don't have to tell me anything and I won't ask." I turn towards her, wiping my tears. What is she talking about? "The new stable boy, Jacob. He asked me to give this to you."

She slips me a piece of paper and I take it into my hands. On the paper there was scribbled cursive. "He wrote this?" I ask.

"No," Honora says. "He said he could not read nor write in the Common Tongue, only in Andaporian. He asked if I would write it and I said yes."

My heart pounds. I read over the fancy lettering, hoping that he didn't give anything away. Yes, Honora's my personal maid, but she's been Edward's maid for longer. I don't exactly trust her just yet.

 _Bella, I am sorry we fought. I need to see you again. If you can manage it, will you come to the stables?_

 _-Jacob_

I fold away the note and slip it into my dress pocket before looking to Honora. "You will not speak a word," I tell her sternly.

She nods. "My lips sealed, my lady." I go to the balcony again and look over the edge. It's dark now and Alejandro and Jacob are no longer sitting under the tree. I can hear Honora's soft footsteps approaching my window. "I would suggest going now."

I turn my head to look at her, the crystals on my snood clinking together. "What?"

She looks back down towards the stables, and then to Edward's chambers along the side of the house. "If you're going to see him, I would go now. Edward's gone to sleep drunk and won't be getting up until the morning." Then she looks at me. "Trust me."

I look at the darkened gray blue sky. Honora's right. If I want to talk to Jacob, I should go now. Tomorrow morning, I will be too busy for him. I will spend all day preparing for the wedding, and then in the evening I will be _in_ the wedding. And the night? I'll be spending that with Edward _. God help me._

"I should go now, then," I say, wiping my nose. "You're right."

"I'll stay here and keep watch for you. If Edward awakens, I'll put a candle in the window. I don't think you'll have to look for it, but just in case." Honora says.

"Thank you," I whisper. I'm flattered by the young maid's willingness to help me.

0o0o0o0o

It is pitch black outside now. I've my nightgown on underneath a long red robe. I carry a candle in my hand and it lights up the night. Crickets are singing from the forests and the owls are hooting from the treetops. The stable doors are still open. Honora said they would be open as long as he was still inside. I can faintly see the flickering of a fire, and hear the horses stamping and snuffing. I can see the outline of his body.

I get to the stables and slip in through the crack of the door, leaving it open just a tad so that I can see my bedroom window and (hopefully not) wait for Honora's candle. I can see Jacob sitting on a barrel of hay, cradling his head in hands. He's whispering something to himself. I don't want to startle him, so I quietly knock on the door.

Jacob flies up from where he was sitting, pulling at his fingers nervously. His mouth opens and closes as he shifts his weight from one foot to another. "I…I didn't think you would come."

"I wanted to," I say, stepping fully inside the stables and out of sight. He moves backwards further into the stables, taking obvious precautions since we're not the only ones in the stables anymore. I've a more watchful eye over me now that I live with Edward. Coming here is risky, but I needed to see him. Honora assured me that I was safe, and I trusted her. There is still no candle in my bedroom window, which is a good sign. "Where is Alejandro?"

"The stable house," Jacob says quickly, licking his lips. "Asleep."

It seems to me like the coast is clear. I finally let go of the breath that I'd been holding inside of my lungs for so long.

And we both say it at the same time. "I'm sorry."

My face reddens and he touches the back of his neck, glancing down at the ground. "I should have never said you were selfish. I was just upset. You're not selfish, Bella—"

"No, it's okay. I am. You were completely right. I wasn't thinking of how you would feel here. It was so cruel of me." I tell him, shaking my head.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I had no right." Jacob mumbles on, sadness laced in his velvety voice.

"You had _every_ right," I tell him. Then I reach inside of my dress pocket and retrieve the pouch of money there. I show it to him and his eyes widen in shock. "In this pouch are 100 gold coins, enough for a one way ticket back to Andapor, and enough to start a life for yourself again there. I want you to take it." I extend it towards him reluctantly. I don't want him to leave me, but the last thing I want is for him to be unhappy.

He stares at the pouch of coins blankly, before reaching out his hand. My heart sinks, but I know it's the right thing to do. I don't want to hurt him…I don't want him to be unhappy. Maybe I need to let him go…

0o0o0o0o

End Note: Do you think he'll really leave her? Tell me your thoughts. Sorry to leave it at a cliffie!

Courtney xx


	12. I'll Pretend It's You

**The Necklace**

 **Chapter Twelve:** _I'll Pretend It's You_

I'm clenching my eyes shut, waiting for the pouch of money to leave my hand. But it doesn't. Confused, I look up at him to see his hand stalling over mine. My heart's pounding, my own fingertips trembling. I'm clutching the pouch tighter, waiting to see what he'd do. He touches my hand then and I wince, expecting the money to leave my hand.

But it doesn't.

Instead I find him curling his fingers around the back of mine. He closes my own fingers around the pouch and pushes my hand back to my side. I look up at him in shock. He slowly shakes his head. "I'm not leaving," he whispers, his voice like liquid chocolate in my ears.

I can't help the overwhelming feeling of relief in my chest. "But you said earlier…" I murmur, my voice quavering. I don't understand. He tells me that he is unhappy, but yet unwilling to leave?

"I know what I said," he murmurs to me, his eyes skirting up to mine. He bites his lip before moving a few steps towards me. " _No_ , I don't want to work here for Edward. _Yes_ , I want to go back to Andapor…but only with you."

I whimper, a feel of sadness bubbling in my throat. "But I can't—"

"I know," Jacob says, looking into my eyes. My face turns bright red under the torch light in the stables. "I know. And that's why I won't go. I won't leave without you."

I cast my eyes towards the ground, tugging at my dress. "Then you'll be waiting a long time."

He folds his arms over his chest and looks down at me, his jet black hair falling into his eyes. "Then so be it," he tells me stubbornly.

"You ought to take the money," my voice cracks.

" _No_."

"You won't be happy here," I tell him, shifting in my place. "You said so yourself." Tears begin to shine in my eyes. Of course I don't want him to leave, but I can't lead him astray with the thought of running away to Andapor. We'd surely be caught and then who knows what would happen?

He reaches up and cups my face in his hands, forcing my gaze upon him. "You are my waking thought every day. I thought about you after the ball, the whole trip here…" My eyes widen as I realize what he's repeating to me—my own words to him. "And God Above, Bella, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the first day we met… I haven't been able to get you out of my head no matter how hard I try. When you gave me that flower. When you protected me from the wrath of Lord Swan. When we kissed under the willow tree as the sun set… Don't you see? You _are my happiness._ "

An urgent feeling overwhelms me and I pull him to me and kiss his lips passionately. God, I love him. I love him so much. I don't know how I am going to bear marrying Edward tomorrow while knowing that the man that I really want to marry is sitting here, waiting for me to return to him a married woman. How cruel I am! How cruel this life is. He moans against me, holding my hips while delving his tongue into my mouth.

He holds my body in his arms, hands caressing my supple curves as I press myself against him. Our lips mold together like we were made to kiss each other.

When we finally pull away from each other, I embrace him tightly as I bury my face in the crook of his neck. He has to bend down for me, but he doesn't mind. He kisses the side of my face, sitting me down on a barrel of hay next to him. A tear slips onto my cheek against my will as I gaze upon the beautiful face of my stableboy. "Shh," he tells me as I quietly sob. He wipes said tear away. "It'll never be easy, but the least we can do is try. Right?"

I nod my head, looking out towards my bedroom window. Still no candle. A sigh of relief. I compose myself then, looking back towards him. I pick at the hay bundle beneath me. "Are the conditions here at least suitable for you?" I wouldn't dare ask him if he liked it here, because I already know that answer.

"I'm alright," he tells me with a smile and a small shrug. "I have a warm bed, clean clothes, decent meals…and I have a beautiful woman loving me. It's all a man could ever need in the world."

The night is quiet except for the singing of crickets and locusts from the forest. The wind blows gently through the crack in the stable door, kissing my neck delicately. I spot the stable house from afar and wonder about the young boy sleeping inside of it. "And you have a friend," I whisper.

"Ah. Alejandro," Jacob murmurs, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back out of his face. "He's quiet but he serves as good company. It's better than talking to a horse." He sniffs a laugh.

I smile at him. "I have a friend, too. Her name is Honora. You know her already, though." I tell him.

At first he is confused, but then he realizes who I am talking about. "Your personal servant."

I nod my head. "How did you trust her?" I question him. It's a valid question. For all he could have known, Honora could have been one of Edward's most loyal servants.

"She came 'round talking to Alejandro. He told me that would have done anything to help servants. That she was a trustworthy woman and helped the other servants get a lot past Edward since she knew him so well." Jacob told me. "I was desperate. I was a mess because we'd fought."

I play with the diamond and sapphire ring on my finger. "I know. I was too." I take his hand into my own and feel the heat from his palm kiss my own. He sighs, leaning back up against the wall of the stables. The torch on the side of the wall casts firelight down upon us, shadows dancing off of our cheeks.

"Can it be undone?" he asks me. "Is there nothing we can do?"

I don't even need to ask what he means. "It doesn't look like it."

"I don't like him," he tells me. "He's…he's hiding some part of him, I can just feel it. He doesn't seem good. He won't make you happy."

I don't argue with him. There'd been something a little off about Edward that I'd lately noticed, but I'd never looked into it. "My father had my hand sold to him a little before we met," I whisper, playing with his fingers. "I'd been promised since I was young, but the deal was set just recently. Oh, my Jacob…if only I'd seen the light sooner."

He moves closer to me, his breath hot on my neck. He presses his lips to the side of my jaw and I tilt my head to give him further access. He seems saddened by thought that there is nothing I can do. He pulls me into his arms and I lay my head against his chest.

It's silence for what seems like forever, the gentle _thump-thump_ of his heart beating rhythmically in tune with mine. Finally, he speaks, his voice cutting like razors through the crisp air. "Am I your light, then?"

"Ay. You are my _sun_ ," I tell him, running my hands over his back, fingers snagging his faded cotton tunic. The crickets seem to sing louder than ever, the wind rustling in the trees. The stable door creaks loudly. My hands are shaking as I look towards Edward's great manor. My drunken fiancé is sleeping soundly, the wedding weighing shoulders like a paperweight. "But it feels like our stolen season is over," I whisper.

He growls at this. "No, it's not."

"I'm to be married." I tell him weakly. "Tomorrow. To a man I don't love and barely even like."

"It's _not_ over." He sits back against the wall, folding his arms against his chest. "Love never gives up that easily."

There's silence for another few moments. I run my fingertips over his chiseled jaw. He jerks away from my touch, whipping his head to the side. "Jacob," I whisper. No answer. "Jacob, please look at me." There's still no answer. Suddenly, he shoots up from where he was sitting, making his way past the horses and into the back. _Away from me._ I'm immediately darting after him in pursuit. "Wait!"

My bare feet slap against the dirty mud floor of the stables, my hair whipping out behind me as I follow him into the back. In the far end of the stables there's a small corner where the hay barrels are stacked. I follow him behind the barrels. We're kept hidden by the back of a large yellow steed and the stacks of hay.

"What are you doing?" I ask, completely baffled by his actions.

He turns his back to me, hair falling over his face as he leans one arm against the stable wall. "You ought to go," his voice cracks, breaking my heart in the process of it.

"I…" I clutch the back of my neck, my face reddening. "I don't want to leave."

He sniffs a bitter laugh. "You'd think I'd be used to this," he tells me. "Life's always dealt me a miserable hand."

I swallow thickly, sadness bubbling up inside of me. He slowly turns his head, pure agony in his eyes. In two strides, he's in front of me, pressing my back against the wall. "One last night," he mumbles.

I reach up and snake my arms around his neck. In turn, he wraps his hand around the back of my neck, lacing his fingers through my hair. I press my lips down onto his, closing my eyes and letting myself sink into him. He is warm against me, hands gripping my thighs as he pulls me closer against him. I can feel his arousal, smell his dark, woodsy musk, hear his soft breathing against my lips. "If I'm yours, just for one last night…" I take his hand in my own. "Then I will be undeniably and wholly… _yours_." I press his hand over my breast. His eyes flash with desire and passion as he captures my lips in a spellbinding kiss.

His lips on mine, on my jaw, trailing down the side of my neck to my chest. Gentle touches of the lips to the skin…like a match to kerosene blood. His jagged breath pours over my chest while my heart flutters against my ribs. His hot tongue dips into my collarbone before trailing down to my breasts. The night gown that I am wearing does little to hide my body from him. His hands ride the planes of my flat stomach up to my breasts. He squeezes them gently, before slipping his hands upwards into the arm holes of the red robe I am wearing, urging it off of my shoulders. It falls to the ground as I wrap my arms around his neck. My nipples peak to meet him as chills fall down my spine like a rainstorm.

His hand makes his way from my breast to the soft swell of my hip while his nose traces along my jaw. Our cheeks brush and I moan, instinctively turning my head to kiss him. He meets my advance with full lips and tongue delving into my mouth. His roaming hand returns from its journey against my hip and buttocks, trailing against my inner thigh, lingering dangerously close to my core. I push against him weakly.

In one single head spinning movement, Jacob scoops me up into his bulky arms, throwing my legs over his waist. A rush of pleasure glides through me as he pointedly rolls his hips into the apex of my thighs, at the sole source of my want. I throw my head back with a craving whimper, squeezing his biceps tightly. Keeping me tightly situated against his heavy body, he uses one of his hands to push up my night gown. It settles around my hips. He pushes my small clothes out of the way, unlacing his own breeches quickly. We haven't all of the time in the world and we are still cautious.

I feel him at my entrance. My veins pulse with liquid fire, my chest heaving with ragged breath. In one thrust, he is inside of me completely. My breath is ripped from my lungs as I'm driven upwards against the wall with the force of it. "God above," he grinds the words into my jaw, every muscle in his body jumping and twitching as he fights to keep restraint. He's not moving yet, but instead giving me time to adjust to him. The gesture doesn't go unappreciated. It's been a few days since the ball, but I still recall his sizeable girth and being fairly sore afterwards. "Are you alright?" he asks in a strained voice, the pleasure overwhelming him.

I stroke his hair with my hand, placing a soft kiss to his temple. "Yes, my love." With his face buried under my jaw, whispering sweet things against my chest, he begins to move his hips. He pulls back slowly, and then pushes back in with a little more force. Slow thrusts, dragging hellfire through my body, fanning the flame higher.

His hands, between thrusts, slowly make themselves upwards over my back until my shoulders and tailbone are cushioned with his muscular arms against the scratchy wooden stable wall. Then, he slowly begins to pick up his head, soft black hair fanning around his face. Soft pants fall over his full, sensual lips, his eyes full of desire. His face is unreadable but his eyes ravenous. I can feel myself shaking beneath him, his slow pumps rubbing against places sweet and foreign inside of me. I long to feel that release again.

 _I moan his name._

A rope seems to snap inside of him. His brown eyes turn dark with pure lust. He draws his hips back and slams into me, hitting a place up inside of me so sweet with pleasure that it makes my insides turn to honey. And he keeps the pace, his hips rolling into me like the tide. Each rotation of his hips brings me somewhere closer to that same release that I had the first night. With soft, raucous groans, he thrusts into me over and over _and over_.

I'm struggling to keep myself quiet. The pressure building inside of me is simply crushing. The heat emanating from our groins seems like flame threatening to burn me alive if it isn't satiated. His pace quickens, his breathing becoming ragged. My ankles touch, heels delving into the little dimples at the bottom of his back. He wraps his arms around me and I pull him close. The sensation of skin on skin is dizzying, deliriating...!

My cries become more breathy, louder, as I begin to disintegrate in his arms. Rapids of pleasure rush between my legs and I swear I can see the stars. He clamps his lips over mine to encase my loud moan as he thrusts up into me one last time, white hot fire bursting through my bloodstream with a soft groan. He's trembling, trying to keep his composure.

Slowly, everything returns to its state of normal and we break from the kiss. I float down from my pleasure-high, my numb fingers relaxing from my taut grip on his biceps. He slowly turns his head to look at me, sucking in a juicy breath through both his mouth and nose. I'm breathing heavily, my head knocking back against the stable wall. It's so peacefully sleepy outside…just crickets and frogs and warm summer night winds singing in our ears.

Jacob rearranges his arms out from behind my back and pointedly pulls out of me. Keeping a steady grip on my hips, he lowers me back down to my feet. He waits for a moment to see if I'll keep my balance on my weak knees, before fixing his clothes. His deep brown eyes watch me with a deep, lustful intensity as he sees his own ejaculation beginning to drip down my leg.

"Here, take this," he rasps, voice husky and grated from our previous encounter. He hands me a clean rag and I use it to tidy myself up. I don't notice when he comes up behind me, but I can feel his arms slipping through mine, warm hands bracing against my stomach. I can feel his breath in the crook of my shoulder. "I wish…I wish this could last forever. Just a never ending love with nothing in our way."

I smile at this. "Our love's footprints in the sands of time, our legend written in the stars…"

"The story of Narcissus the stableboy and his lady Echo told for years and years to come," he grins back at me, that sunny flash of teeth bringing a little warmth back in my heart. It's been a while since I'd seen that smile and it only brings back the memories of him and I at Swan Manor. To when we first met, when I first was gifted with his smile...

I shake my head, a bitter laugh falling from my lips. "God. You know I love you, Jacob Black," I breathe softly. "Right?"

He nods. "And I you. So much."

"Then why is it so painful? Being with you." His eyes don't meet mine right away, casting longing glances down at the dirty floor. "It's just awful," I murmur, my voice straining, the feeling of wanting to cry bubbling in my throat. "Having to leave tonight as your woman and come back tomorrow as another's."

This stings him in a particular way, my words causing him to flinch back in pain. "Have you regrets, then?"

"About loving you? Never. I wouldn't change a thing." I tell him, tying my robe up in the front. "I only regret not saying something to my father about Edward. But I don't know how I could change that now." He leans against one of the horse's stables, his face sullen. I pass him and peek out of the stable door. No candle. No Edward. But it's getting late now, and I don't want suspicion arising. I've already been out here long enough. "I ought to go."

He doesn't say anything. His brown eyes bore holes into the dirt ground, hands tightly folded over his chest. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyebrows knitting together on his forehead. Then his eyes meet mine, a rich brown in the flickering firelight. "If this life were different, would you be with me?"

 _Yes, a thousand times yes._ "Of course…but we both know that life does not exist. That's the ugly truth of it all." It's painful knowing that it doesn't. Despondency washes over me almost instantly seeing the look of pure desperation in his eyes. I open the stable door, letting in the warm summer breeze and the songs of crickets and frogs before stepping out into the outside world. I peer at him through the crack in the door.

He stands then, lumbering over to me slowly. "What if it did exist? Titles forgotten… no duties, no arranged marriages...just... _freedom_ to love whom we choose. What would you do?"

" _God_. If life were different, it would be you tomorrow. I'd be your wife tomorrow and—" A choking sob falls from my lips and my eyesight blurs from tears. I pull away from the door, shaking my head. I begin making my way across the grass, my night gown flowing in the wind. Behind me I can hear the stable door fling open, hearing his footsteps hastening towards me in the grass.

"Bella!" He calls me, placing a strong hand in my shoulder and turning me around completely. He's shaking his head in confusion, not wanting to believe that when tomorrow comes, I'll belong to another man, bound by God.

I stare forlornly at him under my dark lashes. "I wish things were different," I whisper to him softly. "I do. I love you...so much it hurts."

"It shouldn't have to hurt." Jacob tells me, taking my hands in his own.

" _I know."_

"Then... _please."_ He begs me. I'm not even sure he knows what he wants from me.

An air of silence passes between us then. "I have a wedding tomorrow...hundreds of people are to attend. I'm to wear a dress made from Andaporian silk and marry a drunken pig disguised as a wealthy lord. I am to consummate my marriage with said man in front of _three_ priests..." I trail off, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks. " _I'm so afraid_."

His face contorts in pain at the mention of me bedding Edward. He tears his eyes away from me, staring at the grass in pure agony. "God."

I sob quietly, wiping at my wet cheeks weakly. "I don't…I…" I stutter, hiccupping between sobs. I bite my lip. In one step, he closes the space between us and wraps me into his arms tightly, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I sob into his shoulder, clutching at him. All I want is to be in his arms. I don't ever want to let go. Thinking about laying with Edward tears me apart. "I'll…I'll pretend it's you."

I feel his arms go limp around me as he stands back to look me in the eyes. So much _torture_. Overhead I can hear the rumbling of thunder. The wind whips through the trees, blowing our hair this way and that. The storm is only beginning. I tuck my chin to my chest, sniffling, my face wet with tears. I slowly retreat towards the manor, turning my back on him. I'm more than halfway across the lawn when I turn to look at him. He's still standing there with his shoulders slumped, hair whipping in his face. I barely even notice the single tear falling down his cheek as he watches me depart into the night.

0o0o0o0o

End Note: Lots of emotional turmoil in this chapter. Thanks to all of those who reviewed last time. I have midterms coming up this following week, so I don't know how much I'll be able to write. Courtney is stressed! Up next is obviously the wedding we've all been dreading…boooooooo.

Courtney xx


	13. Wine

**The Necklace**

 **The Wedding Theme:** _Nearer My God to Thee (cover) by Andre Rieu._ Such a beautiful and haunting track…made me tear up a little while listening to it. Give it a go.

 **Author's Note:** So I thought I wouldn't be able to get too much done because of midterms, but I actually managed to be somewhat productive. I wrote this up over the weekend and today's snow day. In my part of PA we got about three feet. It's a record for us! I've got tomorrow off from school as well, so I'll be able to work on more writing. This chapter was so monstrous and it's been looming over me for a while. I decided to write half, which amounted to about twelve pages and nearly five thousand words, and complete the rest for chapter fourteen. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Thirteen:** _Wine_

I couldn't sleep most of the night. It was a combination of thunder and just… _thoughts._ They wouldn't seem to leave me alone, leave me to rest. I'd laid in my bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling for hours (or so it seemed). That lone tear, rolling down his cheek as I'd left him hours earlier, was haunting my dreams.

It is the evening of my wedding day. I'd slept most of the morning and missed breakfast meal. But it didn't matter. Edward slept through it too. Honora had let me sleep until midday since she knew how bad of a night I'd had. When I'd returned from the stables, I'd laid down in my bed without a word. Honora blew out the candle and left without question. I was grateful for that.

That girl barely knows me, but seems to know me better than anyone else.

In the afternoon, I'd sat at the edge of the balcony and watched as Alejandro and Jacob bustled about with their daily work. I saw maids come and go with laundry in the far right of the field, and others gardening flowers and vegetables. But my eyes were mostly on Jacob. He'd tied his shirt round his waist as he pounded at a set of horse shoes. I'd watched his muscles rippling as he brought the mallet down upon the metal with a loud _clank._ Alejandro was left to feed the horses since he was not as strong as Jacob and couldn't pound on horseshoes quite like my stableboy could. Jacob's hand, as it came up to wipe beads of sweat from his forehead. His furrowed brows and pursed lips. No, Jacob Black hadn't looked up at the balcony all day. I should know. I was there.

"I hope it's warm enough for you," Honora says, her voice cutting right through my hazy daydream trance. I'd almost forgotten that I was standing naked in the doorway of my personal bathroom, waiting for my bath to finish. Sighing, I make my way towards the wooden tub, which is steaming into the darkness. This bathroom has no windows, which makes it rather dark. Honora's set up a multitude of candles around the room, creating a dim light and sweet aroma. And bless her soul, there were mint leaves and petals of lavender scattered in the water.

I take a tentative step in before finding the temperature to be perfect. I submerge myself in the warm water, which comes up to my neck. Honora comes to the edge of the tub with a basket of essentials in her hands—soaps, sponges, scented oils and creams…

I can feel her nimble fingers begin to pluck the pins from my hair and release my soft tresses. Her fingers gently massaging my scalp makes me want to close my eyes and never reopen them. Once all my hairpins are out, I fall back into the water completely. It eats me alive, a watery, warm blanket. I want to stay down here.

I open my eyes beneath the water and find Honora's cerulean orbs staring back at me. She's waiting for me, watching me carefully. And I think to myself…it's so quiet down here. The only thing that would make this peaceful haven better would be to have Jacob by my side.

When I can't stand to hold my breath any longer, I resurface with a loud gasp, my lungs filling with air again. "You ought to not do that," Honora says to me, dumping some soap onto my now soaking wet hair. It smells like fresh summer peaches and a hint of vanilla root. "Next thing you know, you'll suffocate down there. And we can't have that, can we?"

I don't say anything. I haven't said much of anything at all since last night. I let her massage the sweet smelling soap into my scalp. She lets it sit while grabbing the sponge and the body soap. This body soap smells like orange peel. I sit still and dormant like a statue as she rubs the sponge over every inch of skin on my torso. Then she asks me to stand to clean me from the waist down. When I sit back down, all of the soap floats away from my body and into the water.

Honora brings over a bucket of water. I tip my head back and let the warm water rush over my head wash the soap away. Then she sits back on her haunches and stares at me with those intense, icy eyes. She nervously touches her hair, which is braided into pleats from the nape of her neck and tied together at the middle of her forehead. She's itching to say something. I widen my eyes, telling her to say it already.

"Did…did you…?" is how she begins.

I furrow my eyebrows and cock my head to the side. "What say you, now?"

"Did you, um…give…" she stops again.

"Honora." I grumble in annoyance, wishing for her to get it out already. What in God's name was she asking?

"Did you give yourself to him?"

Her words render me speechless. My jaw drops immediately and my eyes widen to the point where I think they might fall out of my head into my hands. I nervously clutch the sponge in the bathwater and it oozes soap. I don't know what to say. I can't say anything. How did she know? How could she tell? When she was cleaning me, was there something that…?

The terrified expression on my face gives everything away. "My lips are sealed, my lady," Honora assures me quickly. "I'm just glad I found out before _he_ did."

I nearly throw up.

I hadn't thought about this. I hadn't the thought about the consequences of giving myself to Jacob, the consequences of Edward possibly finding out that I was no longer a virgin. My eyes sparkle with tears. What would he do to me when he found out? When those priests see that I won't bleed the routine virginal blood? That I won't be in pain when… _he_ …takes me? Eyes worried and frightful, I look up to Honora with a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I won't ask why," she tells me, even though I already know that she knows who. "And I won't ask how. But I can help you, if you'd allow it so."

"H-how?" I question, my lips trembling. I don't think I'd ever been so terrified.

"I've seen this before," she whispers to me, leaning over the lip of the tub. "I've seen a lot. I know of an impure woman who fooled her own husband on their wedding night. A little bit of wine should do the trick."

"I know not of what you speak," I say, tremors in my voice.

"She slipped an herb into his wine glass. It made him so crazed and dizzy with lust that he didn't even notice she was impure. And after that, he fell right asleep on top of her. She used the extra wine to dot the sheets, like virginal blood. He never questioned her." Honora touches the towel next to her. She hands it to me as I stand from the water. I wrap it around myself.

My heart ceases to pound so like it was a minute ago. I exhale slowly. "And what of the priests?"

"The priests?" Honora cocks her head. I give her a look. "Oh. _Those_ priests. Do not fret over those old bastards. They leave once they see Edward has… _you know_. Knowing Edward, it should be quick." She snickers. "Anyhow, most priests do not look too close with things. They're too aroused to notice small detail."

"What if these priests do?" I worry to her.

"Very highly unlikely." Honora whispers. "You ought to trust me. We're going to be very good friends, remember?"

I can't help but crack a smile. Honora reminds me of myself, in away. In this situation I am "Jacob" and she is "Isabella". She is telling me to trust her. That, despite our social class, we were going to be great friends.

"Alright," I murmur. "I trust you, Honora."

The blonde smiles. "You are the first lady that's ever called me by my name. You are the first lady to ever feel such a great compassion for her own servants. It's my great pleasure to help you in all that you need, whenever you need it."

"Thank you." I whisper.

She holds up a rose colored glass vial. "Oils," she tells me. "This one's Andaporian. Wild cherry blossom and bamboo. It's a sacred wedding oil that they use. It's known to make men's visions hazy with passion. I know that Jacob is from Andapor, so I thought—"

"Yes," I say, taking the oil into my hand. I look at the beautiful vial in my hand, uncapping it and smelling the sweet scent inside of it. It instantly reminds me of my Jacob. I cradle it against my chest and shut my eyes gently. "But I don't want it on me while I marry Edward. This scent is for him." I take the stopper out of the vial and smell it again. It smells like my Jacob would- absolute heaven on earth. "Do you mind if I keep this?"

Honora nods. "Of course not." I put the oil on the table beside the door, mentally noting to come back later for it. She pulls out another vial from her basket. "I have honey suckle and orange peel here. And then there's honey and vanilla and rose petals with mint."

I shrug. "It does not matter which you choose for me." So Honora picks the honeysuckle and orange peel oil, first pouring it onto her hand before rubbing the aromatic oil into my naked skin. Once she's done, she steps back to look at me.

"I could find a way to let him in."

I immediately realize what she's talking about. "No," I say.

"One time, quickly before the wedding." Honora rambles on.

"No," I repeat. "That will only make it harder on the both of us."

0o0o0o0o

A sharp tug on my midsection makes me suck in a breath quickly, dropping my head down. My fingers grip the edge of the bed frame as another tug tightens my midsection and pushes my breasts up. "Last one," Honora says to me. I feel one last sharp tug from the corset before her nimble fingers begin to lace it.

I can hear the hustle and bustle of the crowd downstairs. Edward told me he'd invited only a hundred guests or so, but this seems to me more like four hundred. My corset and kirtle are properly in place and Honora runs to the chest of my dresses to pull out my wedding dress.

To be truthful, I'd not even seen my wedding dress yet. It had come in only yesterday evening, and I hadn't the strength to look at the garment that I'd be marrying Edward in. Honora unfolds the dress and shows it to me. I watch as the gown unravels in all of its magnificent splendor. I have to admit that it is beautiful; Andaporian silk is the best type of silk around. The dress has long sleeves that seem to flow and blend into the skirt. The bodice is tight and laced with gold and blue thread, the colors of the Cullen family. A gold and blue girdle round my waist and a beautiful white veil.

It is breathtaking and heartbreaking all at the same time.

"Come on, let's get you into this!" Honora says, bringing the dress to me. She puts it at my feet, and I step into it. When she pulls it up, it fits my body like a glove. Honora laces the back tightly to make sure it properly accents every curve. Then she gets the veil and jeweled halo crown.

Earlier servants had come into my room with the purpose of doing my hair. About three-fourths of my long, thick hair had been swept up and braided into an intricate braid of sorts, adorned with sapphires and pearls. The braids ended at the nape of my neck, then the other quarter of my hair would be used to make two long braids down either side of my shoulders.

Honora gently sets the veil and crown over my soft braids, letting it drape down over the sides of my shoulders and back until it graces the floor. It settles over my body like a cape. I stare into the mirror before me in awe. I've never looked so beautiful…but it doesn't seem right. I stand and let Honora dab powder and blush onto my face, and lip rouge onto my lips.

I can hear commotion downstairs. I know that the ceremony is about to start. I'd not shown my face outside of these rooms since yesterday evening—I'm afraid to walk down the aisle with my father. Afraid to see my mother. Afraid to see Edward's family…and _Edward_. Honora sees my distress and comes around to the front of me, fixing my veil.

"Your mother's brought Celia," she says with a smile. "Doesn't that make you happy?"

I continue to stare at myself in the mirror behind her. I don't care that she's brought Celia. I don't care at all.

"Alice and Rosalie are here," she continues. "As well as Edward's three cousins Catelyn, Tanya and Irina. Lots of friends here, surrounding you."

I know that she's trying her hardest to comfort me, but it's just not working. It's only making me more distraught and worried. Suddenly, a knock comes at the door. I gasp loudly as my heart jumps up into my throat with fear.

" _My lady swan, your father is waiting for you down the hall. The ceremony has begun."_

Oh God, no. I'm afraid. I'm _so_ _afraid_. I clasp a hand over my mouth as tears blur my vision. Honora yells a coarse "alright" through the door to the servant before rushing to me. I'm shaking my head. "No, I cannot. I cannot do this, Honora." I'm sobbing, throwing longing glances to the balcony window. The curtains flap in the warm evening breeze.

"My lady, you must," Honora says firmly, taking a hold of my face in her hands and forces me to look her in the eye. "You **must**. You have no other choice. You cannot go backwards. You cannot go left nor right. Only forward. And forward is through that door. You must be strong, my lady, and walk through that door."

"It is betrayal," I'm mumbling, turning my head towards the floor. "This is so cruel! How can I live knowing that he—"

"Listen to me," Honora snaps, pulling my chin up by the crook of her finger. She hastily wipes away my tears, whipping me back into shape. "He knows why you do this. He may not like it, but he _understands you had no choice_. It will not be easy. But it must be done. Even you know that truth."

I suck in a juicy breath, wiping at my eyes with shaky fingers. I try to calm myself down. _It's the inescapable truth. You must walk through that door. Delaying entrance to the ceremony will not delay the inevitable._

"Will you come?" I ask her, my voice cracking. "Will…will you be there?"

"Of course," she whispers. "Remember our plan?"

I nod my head. "The wine."

"I'll handle it." Honora assures me.

I walk towards the door, my gown dragging against the floor. My hand on the door knob, twisting it, pushing it open. Down the hall, there's papa and he's smiling. My hand is in his, and he's telling me how beautiful I look. He's very happy; his daughter is marrying one of the wealthiest young men in Forks. He will get a considerable amount of money and good reputation for the rest of his life. I suppose that if I were him, I would smile too.

But I'm not him.

He's walking me down the hallway, down to the grand staircase leading to the grand ballroom. He holds me tight, making sure that (with the klutz I am) I don't trip over my gown and tumble down the long, spiraling staircase. We reach the bottom of the staircase without error, and walk down the stretch of marble floor leading to the ballroom, where I am to be married. The doors are shut, but I can hear the loud, blaring wedding music from inside and the chattering of many, many guests.

My father pulls his arm out of mine. _Please don't._ He pushes open the doors. Everyone immediately falls silent, their heads all swiveling to the doorway. They see me in my gown and hear the wedding music playing. _God._ I hope they don't notice the terrified expression on my face.

I begin to walk, because that's the only thing I know to do. Honora's right. I'm here. I cannot run away from this. I can see Edward waiting at the altar with the High Priest, who's holding a cross, a bible, and some spiced wine. People crowd round the aisle. They all want to see Edward's new bride, adorned in her precious silks from Andapor.

 _So many eyes upon me._ I want to cower from their sight and take solace some place warm and safe. Like Jacob's arms. The voices of a man and woman chorus from the ballroom balcony flow into my ears over the harp, gamba and lute music. Edward is smiling, his sea-colored eyes bright with happiness. It's his wedding day. It doesn't seem like mine.

I can hear people whispering. They're commenting on my gown and my beauty. How lucky I must beto have Edward. How lucky Edward is to have such a beautiful wench as his bride. I don't feel lucky at all.

Three.

Three more steps until the altar. I'm counting them, trying to walk as slowly as possible. My face is red under the scrutinizing eyes of the crowd. There's three hundred people just…watching my every move.

Three.

Two…

 _One_.

And I'm standing next to Edward, to the left of him. I hold out my hand and he takes it. Then we kneel before the priest, who clears his throat loudly. The music stops and everyone immediately silences. I'm shaking. The priest asks the crowd loudly if anyone present knows of any reason why we should not be married.

I wish the doors would have flown open, and there would have stood my Jacob on horseback, clad in Knight's armor. He would have protested and carried me away into the night, leaving Edward in the dust.

But there came no Knight. Just silence.

The priest proceeds with the ceremony. He reads some lines from the Bible and we listen to them in silence, his voice echoing throughout the hall. Edward clutches my hand in his own, smoothing the skin over my fingertips. Then he touches the ring on my finger. "Most worthy lord," comes the priest's voice. My eyes instantly dart up to the priest, and then to Edward. "Do you agree to take the illustrious Isabella Marie Swan, here present, to be your lawful spouse?"

Edward looks over at me. I swallow thickly, refusing to make eye contact with him. _Here it comes._ "I do."

Then the priest turns to me as a rush of gooseflesh prickles down my skin. "Most illustrious lady," he says. "Do you agree to take the most noble lord Edward Cullen, here present, to be your lawful spouse?"

I feel a thick silence sweep through the ballroom. I hesitate. These two words that I say next will undoubtedly change my life forever. My tongue seems to stall, my hands start to sweat and my heart pounds. They're waiting. The priest looks down at me, and Edward turns to me, his brow furrowed. "I…" I choke out. " _I do_."

"I now pronounce you _man_ and _wife_."

0o0o0o0o

Merry music is playing in the dining hall. Torches are lined on the wall to illuminate the hall from the darkness. Windows are open, warm nighttime breezes drafting in. People are laughing, dancing and eating. Food is being brought out from the kitchen in a never ending line. I'm sitting with Edward on a platform. We've our own table. He'd told me to sit still and look pretty, because I looked so much like a doll that he wanted to preserve it before all the eyes of his guests. I pick at my food with the edge of my tong, pulling a piece of chicken apart.

Rebec music is getting faster and louder. Palm to palm man and woman's hands touch, and they hopped and turned round, smiling and laughing. I still remember when Jacob and I danced together at the ball. We were those couples, laughing and smiling and just enjoying life. Edward's messily digging into his chicken leg, occasionally stopping to dab at the corners of his mouth with a white cloth.

I can see Honora in the crowd, and she's staring at me. She looks like she's been staring for a long time, waiting to catch my attention. I sense that it's time for our plan. I notice, quite conveniently, that Edward's wine goblet is emptied. "Ed—" I catch myself before I can say anything more. "My lord _husband_ …would you like some more wine?"

"Let the servants get it," Edward tells me, waving his hand towards me.

My heart sinks. I look out at the crowd, biting my lip. "No, really. I insist. I was going to get up to socialize anyhow."

Edward looks at me through his lashes, still chewing away on a piece of chicken. "Very well then, love."

I stand and curtsey to him before taking his wine glass and disappearing into the crowds. I'd never been so happy to fill a wine glass before. I'm making my way through the crowds towards Honora when I feel someone's eyes burning into me from halfway across the room. There, in the doorway, stands my Jacob. Clad in a (for once, clean) white cotton tunic tucked into a pair of brown pants. His hair is tied back into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck with a strip of leather. The anguished expression on his face makes it seem like it hurts him to look at me. I can feel myself instantly begin to tear up.

My eyes are torn away when Honora grabs a hold of me, tugging me through the crowds of dancing people. "We've not got much time," she tells me with an urgent tone of voice. I quickly cast a glance over to where he was standing. He's not there anymore.

My heart feels heavy when we enter the kitchens. Honora sets the glass down on the countertop before grabbing the wine pitcher and refilling Edward's glass. Then, from her pocket she takes a small pouch of herbs and sprinkles a bit of it into the wine. "Odorless and tasteless," she tells me, mixing the concoction with a small, silver spoon. "He'll never know. He'll think he just had too much to drink."

I take the glass back into my hand and smell it. It doesn't smell any different than regular wine. I look up at her, pressing my lips together. "I told you not to bring him here." I say quietly. Honora's brows furrow. She doesn't know what I mean. "He's here, Honora. I just saw him in the doorway."

"I said nothing, just like you wished." Honora tells me, her eyes wide. "If he came, then he came of his own free will."

"But… _why_ …?" I'm cut off as another servant enters the kitchens. Honora stuffs the herbs quickly back into her pocket and ushers me out of the kitchen. I rejoin the crowd, glass in hand. I find Edward conversing with a group of men. I meekly approach them, but I'm welcomed with whoops and cheers. I quickly recognize them; Emmett, Jasper, Amun, Laurent and Garreth from the masquerade.

"Ah," Edward says. "Here she is." He takes the wine from me with a smile and throws it all back in one toss. The men laugh, clapping Edward on the back. I feel somewhat satisfied in knowing that he drank the wine.

"The lovely lady," Emmett says smoothly, taking my hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. He'd always been the smooth one, throwing flirtatious actions towards me even in front of his pregnant wife. "You look like a goddess, simply radiant. I couldn't have imagined a more virginal, beautiful bride."

 _Oh, if only he knew._

"I thank you, kindly, my lord McCarty." I whisper.

"She is a beauty, is she not?" Edward says, leaning down and wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. He presses a sloppy kiss to my temple. His breath smells like heavy wine and roasted chicken—I cringe. "All mine now. So back off, Em."

My eyes widen at Edward's sudden aggressiveness. It's only after they start laughing do I realize that it was just a jest. Edward removes his arm and resumes talking with his men. I find the opportunity to slink away into the crowds. The music is fast and people are swaying and turning to the music. Into the next section of the room I go, through the doorway where I last saw my Jacob. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of copper skin go into the next room. I pick up my pace, lifting my skirts and following after him.

I search into the next room, but it's hard to see anything. It is dim except for the torches on the walls, and the masses of dancing guests make it hard to see anything. But I find him nonetheless. He darts away into the hall, opening a door and closing it behind him. I follow in hastened pursuit. "My lady Cullen!" someone yells, but I don't stop. I smile weakly in their direction before following on.

Into the dark hallway I go, towards the same door he went through. I notice that he didn't close it tight enough, since there was a small gap in the opening. I open the door and step inside, only to be pushed quickly against the wall. I inhale a quick breath of air, my eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room. There's a few candles in this closet of sorts. It's a little wine cellar, and it seems that Jacob was going to get himself a glass of wine. His beautiful face lingers over mine, a soft tongue smoothing over full, russet lips. "You're following me," he quietly observes.

"You're _here_." I reply, completely dumbfounded.

He traces a fingertip down my rosy cheek, all the way to my rouged pout. I close my eyes and lean my cheek into his hand. I'd been longing for that touch all day. Just…warmth and goodness. I feel so whole when I'm with him. "I had to see you," he tells me gently. "Just once."

I reach out to hold him in my arms, but he backs away before I can do so, nearing the wine glasses on a wooden table. He leans against the wall near a candle, and his sudden movement makes the wine colored curtain hanging on the wall flap. It hides the tunnel that serves as an entry and exit way back to the ground (servant) level. The sudden rejection makes my heart feel heavy in my chest.

"I hadn't meant for you to see me, though," he tells me apologetically, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"But I did." I say, turning myself to face him. He's pouring himself a goblet of wine. I'm shaking. I don't know what to say to him—nothing I could say could ease this horrid feeling in our stomachs that something very pivotal has occurred. A change for the worst.

He throws down his wine before pouring himself some more. Again, he throws it back. "You looked so… _beautiful_ …out there tonight. So tantalizing. So close, but yet so far away. A forbidden fruit that I'd had the taste of and longed for it once again." He presses the goblet to his lips again. "You are so beautiful that the stars above turn cheek in spite. The moon is sickened by such rotten, green envy, my love, for you are fairer than she. And the Heavens speak such truth-it even hurts me to look at you."

He fills up his fifth glass of wine and downs it as quickly as it came. "Why do you drink so?" I ask him quietly.

"Because it is the only thing to numb this dull, throbbing ache in my chest," he answers simply. Fills a goblet, throws it back, repeats.

My eyes blur again with tears, the familiar feeling bubbling up inside of my chest. Droplets of wetness trickle down my cheeks like a gentle rain. His words make my heart burst into a wanton flame, make liquid fire rush through my veins, and my skin prickle with such unruly desire. He sees these tears and puts his glass down quickly, coming to me slowly.

"Do not cry," he tells me, wiping my tears away with the pad of his warm thumb. "Do not spare your tears for me, for I am unworthy of them. Do not contort this face with sadness. A woman like you should be happy, day in and day out."

I grip his wrists as he cups my face, pushing myself off of the wall. "You are the _only_ thing that makes me happy." I'm gripping him so tightly that my hands are shaking, my fingers turning white. He doesn't seem at all fazed by it. He stares, his breath smelling of wine, dark eyes searching mine. "Day in and day out, it's you."

Slowly, he lowers his forehead onto mine, closing his eyes and breathing in softly. He lowers his hands to gently cup the back of my neck, pulling my face up towards his. He slowly rubs his cheek against mine, dipping his head to smell the scented oil rubbed into my skin. He sighs in contentment. "I wish you were my bride."

My lips tremble as he rests his chin on my shoulder, stooping down to let himself be cradled in my arms. I rake my fingernails over his back. "I will always be yours. Some silly title of 'wife' cannot break this love that I hold for you. In my mind, my heart, my soul…I _am_ your bride."

He lifts his face, nuzzling his nose against mine. I close my eyes, getting lost in the feeling of him so close to me. His lips are lingering mere centimeters away from mine. I'm itching for him to kiss me. And right when his lips are about to grace mine…

" _Jacob?"_ comes Alejandro's soft voice, echoing from the tunnel behind the curtain. _"You ought to come back. If anyone finds out that you went to see her…"_

He pulls away, running a hand through his hair. He tugs at the roots, gritting his teeth. "I'm coming, Ale." Jacob murmurs huskily. He turns to the table and pours himself another glass of wine. My heart is pounding, my lips aching from our almost kiss. He turns to me slowly, eyes deep and dark with emotion. "I wish I didn't, but I do. It is my utter weakness." He sips his wine slowly, gripping the goblet until his knuckles turn white. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

And then he is gone, leaving my heart a bloody mess.

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** At this rate I'm hoping to get more out to you all by next weekend. I could completely understand why this chapter might have not been very satisfying, but it's the necessary plot. You might call me crazy, especially in later chapters, but there's a grand plan. Think of me as God, and God works in mysterious ways. Lol!

Courtney xx


	14. She Bruises, He Bruises

The Necklace

 **Author's Note:** Testing sucks and so does school! It makes updates late. But I'm back and I passed all of my midterms. Woo! Anyways…this chapter…angsty. It feels like I've just been writing a lot of angst lately but I promise it will lighten up! Enjoy :)

 **Chapter Fourteen:** _She Bruises, He Bruises_

I slowly close the door the wine cellar, staring blankly out into the distance. Happy dancers swaying to the music, celebrating my union with Edward. Everyone is in such a pleasant mood. As I walk back into the grand room, out from the darkness of the hall, I can hear people calling my name.

 _Lady Cullen! Hello, Lady Cullen!_

They're treating me like some sort of royalty. But royals are supposed to have fortune—I have none. At least, no fortune that's good. And I think of how simply unfortunate I am. I fell in love with my stableboy. I fell hard and fast, and that's what makes this blow even worse. How unfortunate I am to have money instead of happiness. How unfortunate it is to marry a man I don't love, let alone like. How unfortunate to have no choice. How unfortunate to be so very close, yet so _far_ _away_.

"You look like you've just been to a funeral," Irina Denali says with a little laugh, pulling me back to reality and making me realize that I'd been standing in the middle of the dance floor, just staring into space. "Smile! You're a married woman now."

I do my best to force out a smile, trying to make myself seem happy. Lucky for me, Irina buys it. "There we are!" She claps and laughs, handing me a wine glass. I take it with greed and down the whole thing. Jacob was right; wine is the only thing that can numb this pain. So I'll drink, and I'll drink, and I'll toast it to him.

Another song starts up and it sounds even merrier than before. I see a passing servant with wine and I greedily take two glasses. I down them both quickly, feeling the pleasant buzz of the wine beginning to kick in. I'd never gotten drunk before in my life, but I am beginning to think I should start.

I slowly wander back into the main room where Edward is still laughing and talking with the other men. He's downing wine and seems a tad loopy, like the wine I'd given him is beginning to work. That, or he's gone over his quota for the night. I hear my name called again. I want to ignore it, but the voice is my mother's and she hadn't seen me all night.

She's tearing up as she hugs me, laughing joyfully. She presses my face into her breasts before pulling back to kiss my cheeks. "My sweet girl! Look at you—you are a married woman now. You've successfully secured your future."

Then why does it feel so _wrong_?

I smile sheepishly. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! But the reception's almost over. Many people are getting ready to leave. It's getting rather late-almost midnight. And you know what that means." My mother says, giving me a certain look that makes my spine tingle. A sick feeling bubbles in my stomach as I see the three priests waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Just lay still and let him do all the work. It will hurt at first, but you know that."

"Mother, please…" I mumble, smoothing a hand over my hot cheek. It's sweltering in the dining hall and I can't help but feel like I'm going to crack in this great heat.

"Be strong, my girl. You shall make a good wife to him and give him many children, I know you shall." My mother smooths the veil on the side of my head and kisses my forehead before turning away to get some more wine. I take advantage of this and dart away as quickly as possible.

I need to sit. I make my way back to my wedding table, which is empty. I sit in my chair and close my eyes, gripping the armrests until my knuckles turn white. All I can think about is Jacob. I swear it's like some sort of curse. He never escapes my thoughts. He's always there in the back of my mind, lingering over me. His hold on me is like an iron grasp—I don't think I could break from him even if I tried. Not anymore, at least.

I feel someone's presence beside me and my eyes instantly fly open. I can feel Edward's lips on my forehead and my skin prickles in disgust. I hate the way his kisses feel. "You're tired?" he asks. I open my mouth to speak but he doesn't give me a chance to answer. "Do not be tired. We still have our _night_ ahead of us." He cocks an eyebrow.

I choke down my disgust and resort to saying nothing, for the fear that if I were to open my mouth vomit would come out. Suddenly, Edward waves his arm and the band immediately stops playing. My heart speeds up. People dancing from the next room flock into this one, wondering why the music had stopped.

"Tonight has been a night of great festivity, drinking and dance. We celebrated the union of myself to my new bride, Isabella Marie _Cullen_. I thank you all for coming out to witness this holy amalgamation. But the moon rides her steed high in the sky and alas, our night must come to an end." There are sighs and groans in the crowd, coming from the people who just want to dance and drink and sing all night through. "But before you all leave, would you do us the honor of blessing said union as we make our way to the marital bed?"

There's an uproar in the crowd. Servants begin passing out basket and baskets of flower petals and rice. Edward's taking my hand as people begin to rain petals and rice down upon us. "To the Cullens!"

Music starts again even louder than before and people are chanting " _to the cullens_!" so loud that I'm sure King Aro would be able to hear it from his stone castle in Volterra. It's so loud that I can barely hear myself think. My heart begins to pound when I see the priests already halfway up the grand staircase, my hand becoming sweaty in Edward's. I look out into the crowds, my eyes widened with fright. I suddenly remember that I'm supposed to be happy, and quickly plaster a pained smile on my face.

Suddenly, I feel a wine glass pressed into my free hand. Honora slowly slips past me and up the stairs as I grip the wine between my fingers, ready to do whatever it takes for Edward to never find out that I'm impure. I take a sip and offer him one as well. He readily takes it, his eyes hungry with lust.

And then we're departing. He's pulling me towards the stairs and people are crowding around, watching us climb up and up and up until they can't see us anymore and we can't hear the incredible blaring of the music music or see the petals and rice flying around in the air. He's breathing heavy, leading me down the darkened hallway. His distressed pattern of walking leads me to believe that the wine I'd given him at dinner is working.

The priests are already in the room when he enters. He breaks from me and goes to undress, where he will wait for me. I walk to my room next door and quickly enter, my heart pounding in my chest. I slam the door shut behind me, my breathing rapid and eyes widened. Honora's there and I fly into her arms, hyperventilating in her arms. "My lady, you must calm yourself," she murmurs to me, stroking my hair over the veil. "You cannot go to him like this."

"I cannot go to him at all," I breathe, panic in my voice.

"Do not be distraught," Honora whispers to me. "Do not let him see that."

I hold back my tears as she slowly unpins my veil. She then proceeds to strip me layer by layer until I am naked as the day I was born. I look at myself in the mirror before me, running my hands over my smooth, porcelain skin. Over my collarbones, over my breasts, down to the flat plane of my belly, to the thatch of curls between my legs. My pale white skin seems to glow in the dim light of the room. My skin, clean, without blemish. My skin, every inch in which was once kissed by the lips of my Jacob. Honora brings me my nightdress robes and slips them on over my shoulders, the cotton dress kissing my skin under the wine colored silk. She leaves me for a moment only to get the scented perfumes from the table near my bed.

It is pitch black outside, the stars riding high in the sky. The sound of crickets and night birds sing their songs that echo for miles. The backyard is littered with lanterns strung from trees and torches planted near the gardens and by the stable houses. They were decorations from the evening's festivities.

I step out onto my balcony window and smooth my hands over the marble rail, leaning over the edge. My long hair tumbles over my shoulder and over the rail, blowing aimlessly in the warm nighttime breeze. I can see Jacob and Alejandro at the stablehouse, saddling the horses of the last few guests. The light from inside the stables is cast out onto the darkened grass, horses whinnying and stamping impatiently.

There's my Jacob. His cotton shirt, unbuttoned due to the heat. His brown colored pants and bare feet, black hair let down to blow freely in the breeze. Once the guests leave with their horses, he's alone with Alejandro. I can faintly hear that they're talking to one another.

" _Put the goblet down, Jacob."_ I can make out what Alejandro says. _"There are people coming and they need their horses tended to."_ He reaches for Jacob's glass but Jacob turns, avoiding the other boy's grasping fingers. Alejandro launches himself forth once more, finally slapping the goblet onto the ground. It falls to the grass, all its contents spilling out.

In a split second, Jacob's fist connects with Alejandro's jaw, sending the boy backwards. I gasp, pressing a hand over my mouth in pure shock. The other boy looks up in surprise, pressing a thumb to his split lip. _"Damn you,"_ Jacob growls before stalking back into the stables.

"My lady, you must come," Honora calls from the other room. "We mustn't leave Edward and the priests waiting too long." Alejandro pushes himself up, spitting blood out onto the grass. He follows in pursuit of Jacob in an irked manner, although seemingly unconcerned that his friend had just struck him over a cup of wine. I slowly turn back around and return to Honora, who dabs my neck with special perfume that smells like exotic flowers.

0o0o0o0o

Edward's rooms are already prepared. The priests sit behind a silk curtain, their hands folded in their laps, their eyes watching our every move. Edward's bed is huge, the canopy and tusks draped over the ceiling above it. His black bear fur covers and goose feather pillows and wooden end tables with candles. In fact, there were candles all around the room, on the walls and even above the roaring hearth. I wonder why he feels the need to make it blazing hot in this room when it's the summer month. Maybe that's the point—to get me to want to take my clothes off.

Clever.

I look around the room, looking at all of the candles. It reminds me of the room that Jacob and I were in at Aro's castle. It was beautiful, magical.

 _I'll pretend it's you._

I see Edward lying in bed beneath the covers with his night tunic thrown over him loosely. I'm standing by the hearth, my backside being warmed by the fire. He sits up in the bed and gives me an impatient look. My face reddens. My eyes dart to the end table. Honora was faithful to me, and left a wine glass there for me. Edward thought nothing of it, just like she said.

My trembling fingers go the midsection of my robe and I undo the bindings until it falls freely from my body to the ground. The scanty, transparent cotton underdress does nothing to make me feel better about the situation. Edward chews his lip, clutching at the covers around him. "Don't stall now," he says with a lustful growl. "I've been waiting for you, my love."

My face pales and my eyes instantly dart over to where the priests sit. It's obvious that Honora's concoction worked since he seemed to have no regard for the priests in the corner.

"Don't worry about them," he says slowly, like he's struggling to get his words out. "S'just me 'n you, Lady Cullen." He pulls back the covers and rubs the spot next to him. "I've been longin' for this moment since I first met ya."

I'm completely mortified, but I know that the longer I stall this, the longer it will go on. Slowly, I make my way over to where he's lying. My heart's pounding, my palms sweaty.

 _I'll pretend it's you. Black hair, smooth copper skin, soft lips, gentle eyes._

I slide into bed next to him for the first time ever, my heart rattling out of control inside of my chest. I want to cry, but I hold it back. Edward doesn't waste any time. He's so drunk and aroused that he doesn't even bother with the tender kissing or touching that Jacob used to warm me up. He lifts my skirts and takes a good long look at me. "Pretty little cunt," he slurs drunkenly. My face turns a bright shade of red and I look away immediately. From there, I make eye contact with one of the priests. The other two are craning their necks, trying to get a better look of when Edward prepares to enter me.

A cold, forceful hand turns my head immediately back the way it was, planting my eyes on his sea green ones. "This might hurt a little," he says, lining himself up with my entrance. I'm shaking. He plants a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

In one thrust, he's sheathed inside of me balls deep. I cry out in shock and pain from the force of it, and he seems happy, assuming that he just tore my virginal barrier to shreds. I bite my lip, tears threatening to leak out of my eyes. I grip the bed sheets next to me as he begins to thrust, his skin slapping grotesquely against mine, forcing me up the bed with the power of his hips.

I'd enjoyed the act of making love twice before tonight, and it was a pleasurable experience on both accounts. Even when Jacob had taken my virginity, it hurt for a few moments then easily subsided, like waves washing over me. But this—this is _not_ making love. This is fucking. This is painful and rough, this is unenjoyable…

He pushes my legs farther apart, thrusting mindlessly into me. I grip the sheets tighter, the pain intensifying in my lower regions. I feel the tears beginning to come and I close my eyes, trying to shut them away. I bite my lip, trying to imagine myself some place warmer and better. I try to imagine it's Jacob, but I just _can't_. My Jacob is a gentle lover, and he takes his time on me. I'd never felt such pleasure than when I was with him.

Suddenly, Edward pulls out of me and a wave of relief washes over me, thinking that he was done. But he's not. "Turn over, love," he slurs. He doesn't even give me enough time to comply before he forces me onto my stomach. He presses my head into the pillows as he swiftly enters me again.

He places his hands on my hips tightly, panting and grunting as he drunkenly rams into me like a randy bull. I try to keep silent by muffling my strained sobs into the pillows. Why does it hurt _so much_? I reach back and hold Edward's wrist, silently pleading him to take it easier and stop holding me so tightly.

He takes it the wrong way.

"Oh yes," he moans, grabbing a handful of my buttocks and keeping his same pace. "You feel so good 'round me, yeah." He thrusts faster into me, the slapping of skin echoing inside of the quiet room rather loudly.

Three more powerful thrusts and it has him done in, shooting ribbons of semen up into my body. He moans, quaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm. My hands are still gripping the sheets, eyes widened in disbelief. Behind me I can hear the priests departing from the room, just like Honora said they would. My marriage to Edward was now verified under the Eye of God, and therefore validated.

Edward rolls over onto his side of the bed and falls asleep almost instantly. I'm lying there, my hair tangled and in my face, my southern regions throbbing and unclean. I'm still in a state of shock while thinking over the events that had just occurred.

I married him. I'm a married woman now.

Slowly, I slide from the bed. I'm careful not to wake him, going for the wine glass on the end table. But before I reach back, I feel a wet spot on the sheets. Much to my surprise, it's a spot of blood. _My_ blood. I look down in between my legs and see said blood and semen painted on my thighs.

Jacob had taken my virginity, but Edward had seemingly fucked it right out of me again. I look away in disgust, picking up a cloth on the ground and cleaning myself with it. I want to leave, see if Honora could bathe me to get this awful stench of sex off of me. I'd loved the way I smelled after my rendezvous with Jacob, but with Edward it's almost unbearable.

I lumber towards the door, only to find an unbearable pain between my legs. I feel like I almost can't walk. I limp towards the door, trying to reach it. I get two steps of the way there, only to realize I physically can't go on. I turn back towards the bed. Edward's still turned over on his side, facing the wall. He's already snoring.

I struggle to get back into bed, laying on my bloodstained sheets, tears drying on my face.

 _I'll pretend it's you._

 _I'll pretend it's you._

 _ **I'll pretend it's you.**_

0o0o0o0o

The sunlight is what rouses me in the morning. It blinds me as it shines down through the window in a single beam. The windows are open, and I can hear the sounds of birds peacefully singing outside. I stiffen, remembering where I am. I turn my head slowly to look over next to me, only to find that the sheets are pulled back. I feel his place and it's cold. He's been gone for some time. Slowly, I push back the covers and peel myself out of bed. My limbs are stiff and I can feel the beginning of bruising on my hips and chest. The painful throb in my legs has died down a little, but not enough to walk without limping.

I sit at the edge of the bed, my hands shaking. I slowly touch one toe to the cold stone floor, gently lowering myself down onto level ground. I push off of the bed onto shaky legs. I bite my lip, focusing my concentration on keeping myself steady. I wobble over to the balcony windows and unlock them, pulling them inwards towards me. The cool morning breeze hits me and I inhale the scent of fresh flowers and dewy grass. I limp over to the balcony rail, gripping its smooth marble edge.

Down below I can see the manor gardens. He grew his vegetables in several patches on the ground. He also kept a fruit orchard about half a mile back. Apples, peaches, pears, oranges, and even a vineyard. My eyes skirt over to the stable house. I can't see it as well as I could before in my old room. But I can still see the horses and the great oak tree.

There comes a knock at the door behind me. _"My Lady?"_

It's Honora. "Come in," I say. I can hear the door knob rattle behind me as she lets herself into the room. I don't turn around to greet her. I see Alejandro emerge from the stables. The sunlight shows me the newly formed bruise on his jaw. He's eating one of the apples from the orchard, talking to one of the maids. My eyes are brought then to Jacob Black, who had emerged behind Ale on the back of my horse. He was told to exercise her since I cannot really ride her as much as I used to now that I am married. He sits astride her valiantly, like a brave knight ready to ride off into battle. I smile a little as I look down on him. I hope he's feeling better than he was last night.

His black hair is tied back into a small ponytail with a thin strip of leather. His tunic, which is much too large for him, hangs off of one copper shoulder. He thrusts his pelvis forward and urges Poppy onwards towards the trees to go for a ride. She complies willingly and I watch them ride away. Honora comes up beside me quietly, running her cold fingertips over my hand.

My smile fades as I turn towards her. She has a curious expression on her face. Her eyes dart over my body and she sucks her lip into her mouth. "I see the wine worked," she murmurs to me, gesturing to the blood on my nightdress.

"It's not wine." I tell her quietly. Her eyes instantly widen as she whips her head back to look at my bloody sheets, and then back to the stained nightdress. I feel sick to my stomach. I leave her on the balcony, slowly limping back into the room.

" _God_. Oh, Isabella." Honora rushes over to help me, throwing my arm over her shoulder. I wince when she sits me down on the edge of the bed. I put my arms up as she peels the nightdress off of me. Her face pales. "Christ," she whispers so gently that I can barely hear it.

I look up at her then, furrowing my eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Do they hurt badly?" she asks me.

I look down at myself. I can see evidence of new bruising on my hips and a slight dusting on my collarbone. My face pales and I gulp down my shock. "Cover them," I say referring to the bruises on my chest. Honora stares for a moment. "Get the powder!" I tell her. "Cover them." I can't stand to look at the bruises. They remind me of last night and I don't want to be reminded.

She quickly turns around and fumbles for the white powder, which is sitting on the table near my side of the bed. She is still trying to get accustomed to the new room since most of my things are still in my old room. I bite my lip as she gently dabs the powder over the bruises. "You should see the medic," she tells me. "That much blood, especially for someone who's not a virgin…it worries me."

"Perhaps later," I tell her softly. "But you will tell no one of this, you hear? Especially not Jacob." I don't want him hearing that. It would hurt him more than it did me. Honora nods obediently.

"You ought to take it easy today," she tells me. "There's breakfast downstairs but I can bring it up to you."

"I'm not very hungry," I tell her.

Honora doesn't bug me about eating. "Edward likely won't bother you today. He's going out later to meet up with some of his men. And later he'll be packing."

"Packing?" I ask quietly. "He's going somewhere?"

"His monthly hunting trip," Honora says. "He's gone for a week a month and always comes back with the head of some poor creature to mount in his _special room_." She shakes her head forlornly.

An overwhelming excitement fills me. A week, yes, _a_ _week_ without Edward! I can't believe I'd forgotten. I want to get up and dance. I'll get to spend time with Jacob without having to worry about him. I won't have to come to his bed or see his face for a _whole goddamn week._ "And when does he leave?"

"Two days' time," Honora replies with a small smile. She can see how my mood instantly brightened. "It'll be here before you know it, my lady."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** The mood will definitely lighten up with the next few upcoming chapters. Edward's leaving and she'll be left alone with her Jacob for a week, a week out of each month. What could they possibly do…? Hmm…

Courtney xx


End file.
